Kagome go's to Hogwarts
by Driping-Blood
Summary: The Shikon no Tama is complete and Naraku is dead. Kagome recives a letter from Hogwarts....Pairing: SessKagHiei RatedNC17 Lemons in later chapters. Review! No flame's! Period.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and co, only Rumiko Takahashi-sama owns the show...Damn! I don't own Harry Potter, Ms. J.K. Rowling does. Damn it all! ( LOL!)

Well I had an itch to right this story! So enjoy and Review!

**Chapter one: Change's and Hogwarts**

Dumbledor sat in his office at Hogwarts. He had knew this day was coming, the _day She was coming_! The one with extraordinary power! The one to save the world and bring Magick back too the muggle world! A day when wizard's can walk out into the open world, instead of hiding.

Dumbledor began to write a letter to _her_, inviting her too Hogwarts School of _Witchcraft and Wizardry._

**-------------**

Kagome sat at the base of the God Tree. She looked up at the sea of stars. _'We defeated Naraku, the Shikon no Tama is complete. Kikyou... she died again and I have my soul back. Midoriko she came too me in a dream and...'_

**---Dream---**

Kagome laid in a field of flower's. She got up and look around only to find Midoriko staring at her. "Child, come here. I must tell you something very important." Kagome walk over to her and bowed deeply "Hai, Midoriko-Sama!"

"Kagome-Sama, their is no need to bow. I'm am here to tell you that you are not the reincarnation of Kikyou, but that of yourself. And the Shikon no Tama, wish's that it's master to be stronger. So I am granting this wish!" Midoriko said. She lifted her hand and touched Kagome's forehead and in a flash of light, Kagome changed.

Kagome's senses, speed and strength increased fifty fold, higher than that of a demon. Kagome look at Midoriko and then a mirror appeared in front of her.

Kagome was shocked. Kagome's hair color was now ocean blue and it grew down to her ankels. Kagome grew a lot taller, making her as tall as 6'11. Her body filled out in all the right places. Kagome had an ocean colored fluffy tail and wings and her eye's turned into a silver color. Her skin had green/blue scale's on it, as did her wings.

"Midoriko?" Kagome's voice came out more suductive. "Kagome, I see you are shocked and want to know what you are. You my dear, are half Dragon and half Angel a rare mixed. And I shall give you your training. And you can also Shape Shift into anything you want!" She lifted her hand and again touched her forehead. In a flash of light Kagome Training was complete.

"Kagome, I must go but before I leave, I'll give you a element Dragon. A Dragon, the size of a large dog came into view. It was the color of silver with blue eye's. It had long wings and a sharp spiky tail. "This Dragon can talk telepathically to you, at anytime." Everything went black.

**---End of Dream---**

Kagome knew she had to leave this world and she would take Shippou with her. Of course she would visit this world. She had fell out of love with Inuyasha. And he knew that they where only friend's. Kagome had told them about her dream and what she was and that she had too leave, but would visit.

Kagome got up and left towards the well, with Shippou in her arms and her Dragon, "Element" following close behind her.

Kagome had put an conceling spell on herself, Shippou and Element.

**---Kagome's era---**

Kagome jumped out of the well and left for her house. She opened the door to find her mother home. "Hello Okaasan!" Kagome's mother got up and walk over too Kagome. Kagome towered over her mother. Kun-loon look up. "Kagome, what happened to you? Last time I saw you I was the taller one..." Kun-loon said.

Kagome shifted uncomterble. "Uh Okaasan..." Kagome told her about her dream and how she changed. Kun-loon was shocked, but accepted what her daughter was. " Oh, How Kawaii!" Kun-loon screamed. Shippou start to run, but Kun-loon grab him and started cooeing him. Kagome sighed. "Who's this Kagome?" "That's Shippou, my adopted son. He a Kitsune!"

Shippou struggled and tried to get away from his grandmother. "Okaasan! HELP!" Shippou wailed. "Okaasan, stop torturing Shippou!" Kun-loon reluctantly gave Shippou to her daughter. "Can I see your true form and dragon form? PLEASE!" Kun-loon begged. Kagome droped her concling spell. Kun-loon eye's bluged slightly and her jaw droped. Kagome smiled and led her mother outside.

Kagome chanted and a bright light enveloped her body and their stood a dragon as big as a five storry house. Her scale's are the color of ocean blue and she had two sharp horn's on her head. She change back into her normal form.

Kun-loon hug her daughter tightly. Kagome told her mother good night and went up too her room and fell asleep with Shippou in her arms.

**---In the morning---**

BING BING BING SLAM "DAMN YOU ALARM CLOCK!" Kagome yelled, waking Shippou up. "Okaasan, whats that 'bing' sound?" Kagome then noticed Shippou in her arm's cuddling with her tail.

"Sweaty, that's an alarm clock, that's supposed to wake you up.." Shippou nodded then cuddled up and went to sleep. Kagome smiled and got up while putting Shippou in the bed. Kagome grab some cloth's and left for her bathroom. After showering Kagome got out and dressed.

She wore a blue tank top that said "I'm to hot for you." and tight black leather pants.

Kagome ran down stair's and checked the mail. "Bill, bill, bill, Hogwarts, for me?" Kagome take's the bill's to her mother. Kagome walks up too her room and reads the the Hogwarts letter.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_Dear Ms. Kagome Higurashi. _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Since you are sixteen years old and not eleven, (the starting age) please know that you will be taught by me after school, everyday. Hagrid will come and get you today at 12:00 p.m. _

_Students will need to acquire the following items:_

_Three sets of plain work robes_

_One plain pointed hat for day wear_

_One pair of dragon hide gloves_

_One Wand_

_Cauldron_

_Also the following set of books:_

_"Book Of Spells Level 5" by Miranda Goshawk_

_"A Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi" by Phyllida_

_"Magical Theory" by Adalbert Waffling_

_"A History Of Magic" by Bathilda Bagshot_

_"Transfiguration" by Emeric Switch_

_"Magical Drafts and Potions" by Arsenius Jigger_

_You may bring, if desired a pet with you._

Kagome was confused, but she knew her question's would be answered.

Hoped you like it! If I get three or five review's, i'll update faster!

**---Funny's---**

:Inu walk's in:

Inu: "Dragon why did you do that!" :Inu growled

Dragon: "Do what?" :Cocking head

Inu: "Not pair me with Kagome!"

Dragon:Inching towards the door: "Uh... I thought that it would'nt do good in this story...

Inu:Growls and then lunges at Dragon: "You bitch!"

Dragon:Beat's the living crap out of Inu: "I'm NOT A BITCH, YOU ASHOLE!"

Inu:Cry's in pain:

Dragon from hell

Ja ne


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and co, only Rumiko Takahashi-sama owns the show. I dont own Harry Potter, Ms. J.K. Rowling does.

Hi again, please injoy and REVIEW!

**Chapter two: Diagon Alley**

****

****

**---Previously---**

****

****

Kagome ran down stair's and checked the mail. "Bill, bill, bill, Hogwarts, for me?" Kagome take's the bill's to her mother. Kagome walks up too her room and reads the the Hogwarts letter.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_Dear Ms. Kagome Higurashi. _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Since you are sixteen years old and not eleven, (the starting age) please know that you will be taught by me after school, everyday. Hagrid will come and get you today at 12:00 p.m. _

_Students will need to acquire the following items:_

_Three sets of plain work robes_

_One plain pointed hat for day wear_

_One pair of dragon hide gloves_

_One Wand_

_Cauldron_

_Also the following set of books:_

_"Book Of Spells Level 5" by Miranda Goshawk_

_"A Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi" by Phyllida_

_"Magical Theory" by Adalbert Waffling_

_"A History Of Magic" by Bathilda Bagshot_

_"Transfiguration" by Emeric Switch_

_"Magical Drafts and Potions" by Arsenius Jigger_

_You may bring, if desired a pet with you._

Kagome was confused, but she knew her question's would be answered.

**---Now---**

****

****

Kagome walk down the stair's after packing, she then walked into the Kitchen, where her mother was. Kun-loon look up. "Hi Kagome." Kagome looked down at her mom. "Okaa-san, I recieved a letter from Hogwart's..." Kun-loon face paled. "Did you...ha ha..."

"Okaa-san!" Kagome scolded. Kun-loon bangs covered her eye's. "Kagome, I'm a witch." Kun-loon explained. "I went too Hogwarts, long ago... But I didn't think you would go to Hogwart's this late in your life."

Kagome was shocked that her mother was a witch, but she nodded her head in understanding. "Okaa-san, Hagrid is taking me too Hogwarts."

Kun-loon nodded with a smile. Right then Shippou came into the kitchen. "Okaa-san... Who's Hagrid and what's Hog-wa-rts" Shippou asked.

Kagome turned around. "Oh Shippou dear, Hogwarts is a school for witches and wizard's and Hagrid is taking me there, but you'll have to stay here with your grandma..."

Shippou nodded sadly. "Everyone let's eat lunch." Kun-loon said happily. Kagome put on a concling (Sp?) spell hiding her wing's, tail and scale's, before Hagrid would arrive.

**---At 12:00pm---**

****

****

The door bell rang through out the house. Kagome ran too the door and quickly opened the door.

There stood a tall figure with bushy hair and beard, he was a little taller than Kagome, but not by much.

" 'ello there Kagome, I'm Hagrid." Hagid said. Kagome had learned English during the year's of shard hunting, when she was bored. "Hi Hagrid! Let me go get my stuff." Kagome said with a warm smile.

Kagome ran up the stair's and grabed her stuff and Element Kagome mother ran over too her and gave her a key. "You'll figure it out..." Kagome then gave her mother, Shippou, Souta and Ji-chan a bone-crushing hug. "Bye you guy's! I love you!" Kagome then rushed too the front door and left with Hagrid.

**---Leaky Cauldron---**

****

****

Hagrid and Kagome arrived at the front door of the Leaky Cauldron. As they walked in, everyone gasped and whispered to each other. Kagome could hear what they were saying. "The one to save us is here! And damn is she a looker or what!" Kagome frowned at this. What were they talking about?

Hagrid asked for two room's and they both paid for them. Kagome went too her room and soon fell into a deep sleep.

**---In the Morning---**

****

****

Kagome got up at six in the morning and got ready and look for Hagrid. She found him down stairs talking to a boy with a lighting scar on his forhead, He had black hair and green eye's. Then was a boy with red hair and green eye's. Kagome look to her left and saw a girl with long bushy brown hair with blue eye's. Kagome walk down the stairs.

"Good morning Hagrid! Who are these people?" Hagrid look down to see Kagome. "Why 'ello Kagome, these people are Harry potter, Hermione Granger and Ron weasley." Kagome look at all of them and bowed. "Nice too meet you all, My name is Kagome Higurashi."

Harry and Ron gasped at her beauty. And what was strange about her was her power rading off of her and that she had natural ocean blue hair!

Hagrid walk up too a door. "Well you coming?" They all snaped out of the daze and nodded. When they got down to the basement Hagrid tap the wall in a strange pattern and the brick's started too move and reviled Diagon alley.

Kagome gasped at all the shop's and wizard's and witches she saw. "Well Harry, Ron and Hermione, well meet you at the Food Court and then we can show Kagome around." They all nodded their heads and left.

"Kagome do you still have that key your mother gave you?" Hagrid asked. "Yes, here you are." Kagome handed him her key. "Well then will be going to Gringotts to get your money." Kagome nodded and followed Hagrid.

When they got there Kagome gasped at the huge building. They walked in. Right at the front desked was an old looking Goblin. It look up at Kagome and Hagrid. "Your key?" Hagrid handed him the key. "Follow me." They followed him down a long hall, till they reached train track's and a cart. the got in the cart and speeded off. They eruptly stoped at Volt 555.

They got out and the Goblin open the Volt 555. In the volt big piles of gold filled every corner of the room. Kagome got a bag out and filled it with gold. They then left too the Food Court.

**---Food court---**

They arrived at the Food Court. Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting there. Kagome got something to eat and they left for the Wand Shop.

Kagome walk in and Flick came out. "I see you need a wand. Hold on." He Handed her a Unicorn wand. Kagome just stared at him.

"You have to give it a wave. Remember you don't pick the wand, the wand picks you!" Kagome flicked the wand and nothing happend.

About 30 wands later. "Here, This wand is made up of Angel Hair, and Dragon Hide. The Angel Hair represents for purity and kindness, while the Dragon Hide stands for strength and loyalty. Put those two together It forms a powerful wand." Kagome gave it a wave and it gave off a soft blue glow. "Yes, that the one for you!"

Kagome paid and left the Wand Shop. That day she got all her school thing's and became quick friends with Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Hoped you like it! If I get more review's, i'll update faster!

**---Funny's---**

Kagome:Walk's in: Sigh

Dragon: "What's wrong?"

Kagome: "Kouga wont stop stocking me..." Sigh

Kouga:Walk's in: "There's my woman!" :Runs over to Kagome:

Kagome: Runs and hide's behind Dragon:

Dragon: "Leave Kagome alone!"

Kagome:Come's out from hiding: "Yes, leave me alone! I'm not your woman and if you say that again I'll kill you!

Kouga:Backs away from Kagome: "Uh.. Okay calm down Kagome..."

Kagome come's closer and Kouga runs and sceam's like a little girl.

Dragon from hell

Ja ne


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and co, only Rumiko Takahashi-sama owns the show. I dont own Harry Potter, Ms. J.K. Rowling does.

Hi again, please injoy and REVIEW!

**Chapter three: Train too Hogwarts**

**---Previously---**

**---Food court---**

They arrived at the Food Court. Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting there. Kagome got something to eat and they left for the Wand Shop.

Kagome walk in and Flick came out. "I see you need a wand. Hold on." He Handed her a Unicorn wand. Kagome just stared at him.

"You have to give it a wave. Remember you don't pick the wand, the wand picks you!" Kagome flicked the wand and nothing happend.

About 30 wands later. "Here, This wand is made up of Angel Hair, and Dragon Hide. The Angel Hair represents for purity and kindness, while the Dragon Hide stands for strength and loyalty. Put those two together It forms a powerful wand." Kagome gave it a wave and it gave off a soft blue glow. "Yes, thats the one for you!"

Kagome paid and left the Wand Shop. That day she got all her school thing's and became quick friends with Harry, Ron and Hermione.

**---Now---**

Kagome walked too her room in the Leaky Cauldron and shut the door. she walked over too her bed and laid down. A nock at the door startled her and made her fall out of the bed. Kagome walk over to open the door.

**Hagrid's Prov**

_'Damn, I forgot to tell her!'_ Hagrid thought as he walk too Kagome's room. Hagrid knocked at the door and heard her fall out of her bed and sighed. "Kagome! You in there?" Hagrid said "Yup!"

**Normal Prov**

Kagome saw Hagrid standing there with a look of deep thought. "Yes, Hagrid?" Kagome asked. Startle Hagrid look down at Kagome and smiled. "I forgot to tell you that you will be in the 7th year. Ohh yeah and Dumbledore wants to speak with you when you get to 'Ogwarts!" Hagrid said in deep thought.

Kagome nodded and said good night.

**---In the Morning at 5:00 A.M.---**

Kagome slept silently until a nock at the door came. Kagome's eyes fluttered opened. Kagome got up and opened the door, Hagrid stood there. "Kagome you should get ready now! Where going to 'Ogwarts!" Hagrid said. Kagome nodded and got ready.

Kagome ran downstairs with all her things and then Hagrid and Kagome left for Hogwarts.

**---Platform 9 and three quarters ---**

Hagrid had left Kagome at the train station and said too look for Platform 9 and three quarters and Kagome couldn't find it! As Kagome walk along she found two twins with red hair and a mother rushing them too a wall and then they ran right through it! Then Kagome walk over to the woman and asked "Hey, how did they go through the wall?"

The woman with red hair turned and stared at Kagome. "Oh, why hello there! Uh... Who are you?" Mrs. Weasly said nervously. _'Muggles... Is she one?' _Kagome look at her in confuson. Why did she look so scared? " Um.. My name is Kagome and I'm trying too find Platform 9 and three quarters ..."

The woman sighed in relief and look at Kagome. " Oh, yes! You just run through the wall and it brings you too Platform 9 and three quarters . You can call me Mrs. Weasly." Kagome thanked her and got her things together. Kagome look at the brick wall and sighed then ran though.

She never felt the impact, like she expected. Kagome look around and saw the train too Hogwarts. " ON OBOARED!" Kagome jump at the sound and ran toward the train and then she got on. Kagome saw the inside of the train and look for a compartment.

Kagome was at the last compartment and look in. Kagome saw Harry, Ron and Hermione and smiled. "Hi guys!" They all turned to her and smiled. "Hi Kagome!"

**---Two hours later---**

Harry had just finished telling Kagome what happen to them over the years that she was not there. "Oh, guess what? I'm in the 7th year! Hagrid said that Dumbledore would be teaching me after class." Kagome said. Harry, Ron and Hermione look very happy. "I'll help you with homework!" Hermione squealed and Harry and Ron sighed.

"Really? Oh, I would love that. Wha-" But Kagome could'nt finish her sentence. The door open and there stood a boy with blond hair and blue eyes, with a cocky look on his face. Malfoy look around and spotted Kagome.

He gave her a devilish smiled and eyed her body up and down and then turned too Harry. " Potter, who's this?" Harry look at Draco Malfoy. "That's Kagome, Malfoy." Harry spat Malfoy's name out as if it was poison.

Draco Malfoy look at Kagome again. "I'll be back later" He purred out. He then walk away. The door shut and Kagome turned to Harry. "Who's that?" She asked. Harry look at Kagome and said "That is Draco Malfoy... We are rivels." Harry told Kagome about Malfoy and what he did to them.

An hour later they where nearing Hogwarts. Crabbe came in their compartment and gave Kagome a letter. Then Crabbe left. Kagome open the letter.

_Dear Kagome_

_You are good enough to be my girlfriend and I demand that you come to my compartment! The number is 666. Be there or I'll have Crabbe come and drag you here!_

_Your hot boyfriend, Draco Malfoy_

Kagome finished reading and by now she was fuming! How dare that little prick say that to her! Kagome got up and memerized their compartment number 333 and said she be back in five minutes.

Kagome stompt down the hall toward compartment #666 and slamed the door open. She spotted Malfoy and stompt over to him. "You Jackass!" Kagome kick him hard in the crouch. Malfoy was shock for a brief moment and curled up in a ball in pain.

" I'm not a piece of property, you son of a bitch" Kagome yelled. and then she stormed out of the compartment. This only made Malfoy more determond to have Kagome.

Hoped you like it! If I get three or five review's, i'll update faster!

**---Funny's---**

Draco: "Hey where's Kagome?"

Dragon: "Shh... I just made a master piece!"

Draco: "And I need too find Kagome..."

Kagome: "What do yo-"

Draco:Lunches him self on Kagome and tries to kiss her:

Kagome: Kicks him hard in the crouch:

Dragon from hell

Ja ne


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and co, only Rumiko Takahashi-sama owns the show. I don't own Harry Potter, Ms. J.K. Rowling does.

Hi again, please enjoy and REVIEW!

**Chapter three: Sorting and unsuspecting visitor or rather Teacher**

**---Previously---**

**---Two hours later---**

Harry had just finished telling Kagome what happen to them over the years that she was not there. "Oh, guess what? I'm in the 7th year! Hagrid said that Dumbledore would be teaching me after class." Kagome said. Harry, Ron and Hermione look very happy. "I'll help you with homework!" Hermione squealed and Harry and Ron sighed.

"Really? Oh, I would love that. Wha-" But Kagome could'nt finish her sentence. The door open and there stood a boy with blond hair and blue eyes, with a cocky look on his face. Malfoy look around and spotted Kagome.

He gave her a devilish smiled and eyed her body up and down and then turned too Harry. " Potter, who's this?" Harry look at Draco Malfoy. "That's Kagome, Malfoy." Harry spat Malfoy's name out as if it was poison.

Draco Malfoy look at Kagome again. "I'll be back later" He purred out. He then walk away. The door shut and Kagome turned to Harry. "Who's that?" She asked. Harry look at Kagome and said "That is Draco Malfoy... We are rivels." Harry told Kagome about Malfoy and what he did to them.

An hour later they where nearing Hogwarts. Crabbe came in their compartment and gave Kagome a letter. Then Crabbe left. Kagome open the letter.

_**Dear Kagome**_

_**You are good enough to be my girlfriend and I demand that you come to my compartment! The number is 666. Be there or I'll have Crabbe come and drag you here!**_

_**Your hot boyfriend, Draco Malfoy**_

Kagome finished reading and by now she was fuming! How dare that little prick say that to her! Kagome got up and memorized their compartment number 333 and said she be back in five minutes.

Kagome stomps down the hall toward compartment #666 and slammed the door open. She spotted Malfoy and stomps over to him. "You Jackass!" Kagome kick him hard in the crouch. Malfoy was shock for a brief moment and curled up in a ball in pain.

" I'm not a piece of property, you son of a bitch" Kagome yelled. and then she stormed out of the compartment. This only made Malfoy more determond to have Kagome.

**---Now---**

Kagome walk into their compartment with a satisfied look on her face. Everyone turned to her and ask her questions about what she did to him. " Kagome, what did you do in there?" Hermione asked puzzled in thought.

"Well I stormed in there and said in anger _**I'm not a piece of property, you son of a bitch. **And then I kick were it hurts the most."_ Ron and Harry cringed at the last part.

"Right on Kagome!" Hermione squealed in delight. Kagome smiled and took her seat next to Harry. They all got their robs on before the train stop. The train stop and they got off. Kagome look up at the stormy sky and new it was about to rain and rain it did. She felt the first drop of rain hit her face and sighed. She look up to see Hagrid waving at her to come of over.

"HELLO KAGOME, COME OVER HERE!" Hagrid yelled. Kagome nodded to her friends and came rushing over. While Harry followed. "Hello Hagrid." Kagome said in delight as Harry came over. "Hi Harry! So how ha've you to been doing?" "Hello, just fine in fact" Harry said. Hagrid look at Kagome and said. "I'll be taking you to the great hall and then you will be sorted, Kagome." Kagome nodded as the rain came down full force. Everyone got out their umbrellas out and walk to the boats. The boat ride across the lake was like a sea of waves.

Kagome stood at the doors of Hogwarts, the rain was poring down as great as ever._ 'God, it rains a lot in England.' _She thought. The doors opened and they went in, then the doors to the great hall opened. Kagome was in aw at the sight of it! The ceiling showed the stormy sky and the rain that came with it. There where four tables, too the left at the far end was the Ravenclaw table, next too it was the Hufflepuff table, next to that was the Gryffindor table then the Slytherin table. Right at the front was where the teachers sat.

The students to be sorted rushed to the middle of the room, before Kagome could walk with them, Hagrid pulled her to the side and told her to sit by Harry at the Gryffindor table and to wait. "You be sorted soon enough." Kagome walk over and sat by Harry, Hermione and Ron. She look at the students to be sorted. Then Dumbledore came to the stand. "Welcome one and all to Hogwarts." The student body claped. "Let the sorting begin!" The old rusty hat,on the stool began to tell a tale.

"A thousand years or more ago,

When I was newly sewn,

There lived our wizards of renown,

Whose names are still well known:

Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,

Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,

Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,

Shrewd Slytherin, from fen,

They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,

They hatched a daring plan

To educate young sorcerers

Thus Hogwarts School began.

Now each of these four founders

Formed their own house, for each

Did value different virtues

In the ones they had to teach.

By Gryffindor, the bravest were

Prized far beyond the rest;

For Ravenclaw, the cleverest

Would always be the best;

For Hufflepuff, hard workers were

Most worthy of admission;

And power-hungry Slytherin

Loved those of great ambition.

While still alive they did divide

Their favorite from the throng,

Yet how to pick the worthy ones

When they were dead and gone?

Twas Gryffindor who found the way,

He whipped me off his head

The founders put some brains in me

So I could choose instead!

Now slip me snug about your ears,

I've never yet been wrong,

I'll have a look inside your mind

And tell where you belong."

"Isabella Rockhard!" Isabella sat on the stool shaking a little as a rusty old hat was placed on her head. " Wise and clever, eh? RAVENCLAW!" The Ravenclaw table applauds loudly as she came to their table.

"Joan Icewind" Joan stood up, she was tall, about 6'9. Her hair was an unnatural blue/silver color and she had a strong build. She proudly walk over and sat on the stool. The hat was placed on her head. "Joan, eh? Your magick is strong and you are powerful indeed, but have a kind heart... You could do well in Slytheron? You could be great! No, well then its going to have to be GRYFFINDOR!" The entire table applauds as Joan walk over. She sat right next to Kagome and said hi. "Hello Joan, my name is Kagome." "I'm Harry and this is Ron and Hermione" Joan shook all their hands. "You don't look like a first y-" But Harry was interrupted by the next student to be sorted._  
_

"Richard Elfwood" A tall man about 6'9 with blue/black hair and a well built body stood up and walk over too the stool. The hat was placed on his head. "Hmm... Strong and wise you could do great things in GRYFFINDOR! The entire table applauds as Richard walk over. He sat right next to Joan. " Hi, sweety..." "Hi. This is Kagome, Ron, Harry and Hermione." "Hello." He said happily." "You two don't look like first years..." Harry said. "Oh we are Transfer students from America." Richard said.

Soon all the students where sorted.

Dumbledore stood up. "Everyone I like you to meet our new Against Dark Arts teacher, Sesshomaru."

Kagome was astonished that he was still alive. Sesshomaru scanned the students and spotted a somewhat looking Kagome and knew right away that it was her... _'How could she live that long, isn't she human? Wait... she not human... Then what is she?'_

"We have one more student that needs to be sorted... This student is an amazing spectical... She is the protector of the Shikon no Tama, Kagome Higurashi " The teacher's and the student body just starred at her with amazement. "Kagome come and be sorted..." Kagome got up and walk over to the stool. Every last student was staring at her as she walk over. She then sat down on the stool and the rusty old hat was put on her head.

"The protector of the Shilkon no Tama, eh? Your legend is great... You went against and destroyed the one who must not be named old form... That within itself is a great feat, but I am afraid he is back and stronger than ever. Well lets get to it then, eh? You have the kindest heart I have ever seen, with exstodonary power that was just untaped a while ago... I say you belong in GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table applauds, but as she about to get up the hat speaks again. "Protected...Them..." Then the hat explodes just as a black swirling portal opens.

Hoped you like it! If I get three or five review's, I'll update faster!

**---Funny's---**

Dragon: Homework is evil I tell ya evil.. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Kagome: Calm down... and walk away from the homework...

Dragon: Never:Jumps out window:

Dragon from hell

Ja ne


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of them so there!

Hi again, please enjoy and REVIEW! I have decided to add Yu Yu Hakusho to the story. I'm Sorry for the late update! It was hard to find the time to write and I was stuck on what to do this chapter! If you guys have any ideas email me and i will gladly consider them!

**Chapter 5: Element Dragon**

**---Previously---**

Kagome was astonished that he was still alive. Sesshomaru scanned the students and spotted a somewhat looking Kagome and knew right away that it was her... _'How could she live that long, isn't she human? Wait... she not human... Then what is she?'_

"We have one more student that needs to be sorted... This student is an amazing spectical... She is the protector of the Shikon no Tama, Kagome Higurashi " The teacher's and the student body just starred at her with amazement. "Kagome come and be sorted..." Kagome got up and walk over to the stool. Every last student was staring at her as she walk over. She then sat down on the stool and the rusty old hat was put on her head.

"The protector of the Shilkon no Tama, eh? Your legend is great... You went against and destroyed the one who must not be named, old form... That within itself is a great feat, but I am afraid he is back and stronger than ever. Well lets get to it then, eh? You have the kindest heart I have ever seen, with exstodonary power that is still untaped... I say you belong in GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table applauds, but as she about to get up the hat speaks again. "Protected...Them..." Then the hat explodes just as a black swirling portal opens.

**---Now---**

Red eyes peered through the black swirling hole, its eyes landing on Kagome and her group. In a blink of an eye demons and other unworldly creatures poured out including Dementors. "Voldemort" Harry shouted. Kagome and everyone else got into fighting position.

Many of the students were evacuated by the teachers. Only Dumbledor and Sesshomaru staid, the other teachers protected the students. A tall scaly being came out, its eyes glowed red. It wore simple Wizard robe with Voldemorts sign on it. The scaly being slowly walk up too Kagome and Harry. "Its been a long time, hasn't? Kagome and Harry Potter." He said with a sneer.

"You have changed Kagome." He chuckled a little. "Last time I saw you, you were a helpless little girl." Kagome just stared at him. "I see that your a wizard now." Kagome stated coldly. Her face was cold and it glared dagger's a Voldemort.

The doors swung open and their stood a man with flaming blue/black hair, his eyes were blood red and he was a bit sort at 6'0. ( I Know thats not short but go with it.) "Hn, so this is the scum I'm supposed to take care of." He moved very fast and appeared by Harry and Kagome.

"Voldemort." Hiei spat out. "So that little toddler sent you?" He pointed a finger at Hiei. Hiei look at Kagome taking in her looks. His heart skip a beat when he looked into her eyes, they held great innocents and where the deepest of blues, like the deep ocean. Kagome was pissed that he was back again. It made her all the ready to kill him. "Ready to die? "Voldemort just laughed as Kagome attacked Voldemort and in a flash his body turned to dust and there laid a wooden doll. Kagome shook her head. "He still the same... A cowered." Kagome said.

**OO(0)OO**

As the Demons invaded the school, Joan and Richard set out for the kill. Forming a sword, Joan attack a Dementor, the sword pulsed with holy power and sliced the Dementor in half. Joining with Joan they continoud slicing and dicing throw the Dementors and minons of Voldemort.

**OO(0)OO**

Kagome look down at the red eyed man. "Who are you?" He look up at her. "I'm Hiei and you know that we need to kill the dementors and demons that are invading your school!" He said. Kagome rubbed the back of her head and laughed nervously. "Right.. I forgot about that." Joan and Richard came back. "Um guys we already killed them... He he he" Joan said. "Oh, ok.." Joan walk toward Kagome with Richard. "Who's this little dude?" Joan said, pointing at Hiei. Hiei eye twitched in annoyance. "I'm not little, you guys are just unnaturally tall."( I know manger OOC.)

Everyone fell anime style. "What? Did I say something wrong?" He looked around at everyone, Hiei rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously. They got back up. "Why are you here anyway?" Hiei look at Kagome and sighed. "I was assigned too help protect and teach the students of this school." Sesshomaru walk over.

"Your late." He said coldly. Hiei 'Hn' and walk over to Dumbledore. "Dumbledore, how are you?" Dumbledore look at Hiei. "Well hello. The Ruler of the Spirit world is persistent isn't he?" Hiei 'Hn' in agreement. "Well I dare say that we all should get some rest." Dumbledore said as he clapped his hands together. They nodded in agreement.

Kagome, Hermione, Joan, Richard, Ron and Harry all walk down the hall towards the Gryffindor House. "You should watch your step on these stairs." Harry warned them. Unfortunately Ron was not listening and stumbled on the step and was stuck. Hermione sighed and pulled Ron out of the step. Ron blushed deeply as everyone laughed and shook their heads. Once they were at the Gryffindor house the Fat lady look at them and smiled at the new faces that where to live in her dorms. "Frog stew." Harry said flatly. The Fat Lady swung open, letting them in. Kagome, Joan and Hermione retired as did the boys.

**---The next day---**

Kagome woke up with the sun shining in her eyes. She look around the room, Hermione and Joan weren't there. She got dressed and walk out two the front room. Hermione was playing Chest with Joan. "Do we start school today?" Joan turned around and smiled. "No, we have no school this week."Hermione smiled an evil smile and turned towards Joan and said "Check mate!" Joan face turned into turned an agree glare at Hermione and then she stuck her tongue out at her in a childish manor. Kagome shook her head at their childish display and continued to watch them play Chest.

"You guy's want to go to Hogsmeade?" Harry said as he walk in the room. "Isn't that against the RULES, HARRY!" Harry shook his head. "You should know by now Hermione. We always brake the rules." Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled. "Ok. Wheres Ron and Richard?"Hermione asked "Their still sleeping." Hermione got up. "Well go wake them up, where getting breakfast!" Harry nodded and mumbled to himself then left to go wake them up.

Harry walked in the room. Richard was spwalled across his bed, drool dripping from his mouth while Ron was moaning. "NO NOT THE HAIR CURLER... Nice monkey's put it down... AHHHHHHHHH!" Harry sighed and found a stick to poke Ron with. "Stop it! You hot monkey. Don't play with th- " 'I am so disturbed...' Harry thought to himself as he started to shake Ron awake.

"Whaaa, oh Harry I had the most disturbing dream! A monkey was molesting me!" Harry shook his head. "Ron put down the crack pipe and walk away from it." Ron shot him a heated glare and got ready. Harry started to poke Richard with the stick. Richard grabbed it and started to pet it.( O.o ) Harry shook him awake. "I'm awake! Oh hi Harry.." (Sorry, I just had to do that )

Harry shook his head and struggled not to laugh and them. "Where going to Hogsmeade and the girls told me to wake ya up." They all got ready and left the room. When they got there the girl's just laughed at them and raced out the door with the boy's hot on the heels.

Kagome ran towards the great hall, all the others hot on her heels her. She sharply turned the corner and slammed into something solid and stumbled backwards. "Uhh sorry, I wasn't looking.." She looked forward up towards a familiar face. A blush crossed her face. He smiled and helped her up. "Well I better be going heh heh..." Kagome started down the hall in a run. The others saw and grind head to toe. They where going to have fun teasing her and this particular scene.

**OO(0)OO**

Sesshomaru was walking down the hall, he needed to go too Hogsmeade to get a better look around this place called Hogwarts. Dumbledore had sent him a letter saying that he needed a new teacher Against "The Dark Arts" and that he had run out of people to look into. Also the YuYu hakusho gang would help him teach and protect the students.

Someone was running down the hall at a very fast, inhuman pace. Then he noticed that it was Kagome and before he could react, She had slammed into his chest and stumbled to the ground. "Uhh sorry, I wasn't looking.." She then looked up at him and blushed. Sesshomaru study her new apperance taking in her new more full, curvy body. At this he smiled. He helped her up."Well I better be going heh heh..." she laughed out nervously and then she dashed off with inhuman speed, before he could say anything. He then grind and walk on.

**OO(0)OO**

Kagome had finally reached the grand hall. She was panting hard from running all that way. The hall was half empty dew to the students not having to get up early. She took her seat at the Griffindor table and sighed. That was so embarrassing to bump into him. They were going to berate her to death about it. She took a box of cereal and poured herself a bowl and added milk.

After a minute of waiting, they came rushing in. They all had a wicked grin on their faces as they walk up and over to the Gryffindor table and spotted her. They sat next to her grinning and she was hastily scooting the other way. They scooted after her and she realized that she was at the end of the rope. She started to laugh hysterically and bit her lip out of nervous habit. " It was an accident nothing more... heh heh heh..." She tried to scoot a little more and was about to fall when Hiei caught her. She prepared herself for the fall but was caught by strong, warm arms. When she looked up she saw that it was Hiei and blushed a deep red.

"Thanks Hiei... Heh heh..." Kagome laughed out nervously. She was set on her own two feet and then glared at her friends and then she walk back to her spot and began to eat her cereal again. Soon everyone was up and about in the great hall. Owls came pouring in. a huge black owl came and landed by Kagome. Within its claws there was two packages, one was long and tall, the other was a big square box with holes in it. On the large box was a letter.

Kagome took the tall one and opened it, reveling a long **_Black /Silver 8,000_** which was the best broom out there. Harry's eyes widen when he saw it. Kagome smiled and open other box. In it was a distorted Element Dragon. She looked up and realized it was her Master and she jumped happily into her arms and started to purr. Kagome was surprised and wondered why she forgot to bring her. The she realized that she had yet to name it._Hmm what should i name her? Hmm... What about __Yasei' _Means Night Star)

The entire Gryffindor table was staring at Kagome's dragon with shock and awe. "Is that a white Element Dragon... Those are mighty rare!" whispered a fourth year. Kagome shook her head and was about to leave when she was stopped by Snape. "Ms. Higurashi where might I add did you get that Dragon at.." Kagome turned around and offered him a smile and said "Oh you mean Yasei! I got him in the mail!" Snape frowned and walk away to tell the headmaster of this odd creature.

Kagome sighed and waited for her friends to get done. After lunch they headed back up to the Gryffindor dorm to get their things to go to Hogsmead. " Ok is everyone ready?" Kagome looked around and they nodded. Soon they left the Gryffindor dorm and down the flight of stairs. Before Kagome got to the court hard she was stopped by Malfoy.

"Mighty fine meat there Higurashi!" Kagome sighed and kept walking, but he kept fallowing her. "Come on go out with me!" Kagomes eye started to twitch. "Malfoy if you don't leave me alone you'll find something missing..." He laughed and kept fallowing her with a lecherous look in his eye. He walked behind her and squeezed her ass. He smirked.

Kagome grab him by the throat and slammed him against a brick wall leaving a familiar crater in its wake. She walk up to him and kicked him in crouch. "As i said, DON'T MESS WITH ME!" Kagome stormed off.

**---Funny's---**

Dragon: Finals! The Horror!

Kagome: Calm down... Its almost over...

Dragon: YEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS:Dances then runs outside and screams:

Kagome: What the fuck... --

Hoped you like it! I'm Sorry for the late update! It was hard to find the time to write and I was stuck on what to do this chapter! If you guys have any ideas email me and i will gladly consider them!

Dragon from hell

Ja ne


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of them so there! Of course there are some I do own, 3 of them!

Hi again, please enjoy and REVIEW! I have decided to add Yu Yu Hakusho to the story.

**Chapter 7: The Soul Stealer**

**---Previously---**

Kagome had finally reached the grand hall. She was panting hard from running all that way. The hall was half empty dew to the students not having to get up early. She took her seat at the Griffindor table and sighed. That was so embarrassing to bump into him. They were going to tease her to death about it. She took a box of cereal and poured herself a bowl and added milk.

After a minute of waiting, they came rushing in. They all had a wicked grin on their faces as they walk up and over to the Gryffindor table and spotted her. They sat next to her grinning and she was hastily scooting the other way. They scooted after her and she realized that she was at the end of the rope. She started to laugh hysterically and bit her lip out of nervous habit. " It was an accident nothing more... heh heh heh..." She tried to scoot a little more and was about to fall when Hiei caught her. She prepared herself for the fall but was caught by strong, warm arms. When she looked up she saw that it was Hiei and blushed a deep red.

"Thanks Hiei... Heh heh..." Kagome laughed out nervously. She was set on her own two feet and then glared at her friends and then she walk back to her spot and began to eat her cereal again. Soon everyone was up and about in the great hall. Owls came pouring in. A huge black owl came and landed by Kagome. Within its claws there was two packages, one was long and tall, the other was a big square box with holes in it. On the large box was a letter.

Kagome took the tall one and opened it, reveling a long **_Black /Silver 8,000,_** which was the best broom out there. Harry's eyes widen when he saw it. Kagome smiled and open other box. In it was a distorted Element Dragon. She looked up and realized it was her Master and she jumped happily into her arms and started to purr. Kagome was surprised and wondered why she forgot to bring her. The she realized that she had yet to name it._Hmm what should i name her? Hmm... What about Yasei' _ Means Night Star)

The entire Gryffindor table was staring at Kagome's dragon with shock and awe. "Is that a white Element Dragon... Those are mighty rare!" whispered a fourth year. Kagome shook her head and was about to leave when she was stopped by Snape. "Mrs. Higurashi where might I add did you get that Dragon at.." Kagome turned around and offered him a smile and said "Oh you mean Yasei! I got him in the mail!" Snape frowned and walk away to tell the headmaster of this odd creature.

Kagome sighed and waited for her friends to get done. After lunch they headed back up to the Gryffindor dorm to get their things to go to Hogsmeade. "Ok is everyone ready?" Kagome looked around and they nodded. Soon they left the Gryffindor dorm and down the flight of stairs. Before Kagome got to the court yard she was stopped by Malfoy.

"Mighty fine meat there, Higurashi!" Kagome sighed and kept walking, but he kept following her. "Come on go out with me!" Kagomes eye started to twitch. "Malfoy if you don't leave me alone you'll find something missing..." He laughed and kept fallowing her with a lecherous look in his eye. He walked behind her and squeezed her ass. He smirked.

Kagome grab him by the throat and slammed him against a brick wall leaving a familiar crater in its wake. She walk up to him and kicked him in crouch. "As i said, DON'T MESS WITH ME!" Kagome stormed off.

**00(NOW)00**

Kagome was pissed to say the least! Why did she always have to attracted the arrogant men? Maybe her day would lighten up a little bit when she got to Hogsmeade. But still, She shouldn't let this get her down! She still had a week left of Summer Vacation! She should be enjoying it, not moping around.

Sighing she walked back to her friends, which vowed to never get on her bad side, knowing that if they did they'd would be in for it. Shaking her head she walked on with her friends till they got halfway there when an odd feeling erupted in the pit of her stomach, something wasn't right! She had the feeling of being watched and it was unnerving to say the least. She kept walking knowing that if she stop that she would most likely alert her friends. Maybe it was just her nerves working over load. With all that happen last night.

Cold, red eye's closely watched the group with a predator's intent, silently stalking it's intended prey. It was told to follow and capture Kagome Higurashi and his master's most hated enemy Harry Potter. It licked its cold lips at the party of wizards, wanting to taste the fresh, hot sweet blood, hastily running though their very veins. The beat of their hearts called to him, daring him to taste their sweet blood. Very soon he would, Very soon..

Fishing through her pocket, she found the letter that was on the package and smiled. _' I wonder what this is about...' _Glancing around her she made sure no one noticed. With the exception of Yasei that was perched on her shoulder. Smiling she opened the letter.

_**Dear Kagome**_

_**You left your dragon here and I thought that you would want him back soon. **_

_**Kagome, I'm sorry, but Shippou has been wanting to come and I kept telling him that he can't! He keeps threatening to go down the well till you get back! Should I let him? Maybe that way he would be safer..**_

_**Take care and tell me what I should do with him!**_

_**Ja ne**_

****Kagome shook her head and sighed. _'Shippou, he should go back to his own era till I get back. Then I'll visit my friends and everything with be okay. I hope.' _Trying to keep what good mood she had, she smiled and looked at the scenery around her. A heavy forest swayed around her in a light breeze that brushed her hair ever so slightly. A distant sound of water rushed past her ears and with a light sound of crunching, she noticed the dirt pathway they where all walking on.

Her mood lighten slightly at the nature around her and it reminded her of Feudal era and the fresh air. With a smile she walked on with her friends till they met a beautiful little village that was zooming with villagers of all nature. Harry walk closer to her and whispered "Welcome to Hogsmeade" Kagome smiled and walk on into the village.

All around her people where busy with their daily life with wide smiles on their faces. Smiling she continued toward one of the shops selling sweats. "Anyone want sweets, its on me!" Kagome said with a widening smile. Ron who nodded his head like a madman along with the other's besides Hermione that just said 'yes' calmly with a calm nod of her head.

They all walked eagerly into the shop, scattering around the rows of sweats with delight. Kagome, looking around the rows of Sweets bumped into someone that seemed strangely familiar, his long red hair tightly tied up into a long ponytail, piecing green eyes stared into her's, a long, cream colored, fluffy tail waved back and forth in agitation, he held a strong build with a long green T shirt and baggy jeans and he was slightly taller then her. ( 7'1)

Kagome smiled up at him and said " Hello, sorry about bumping into you like that." He looked down at her and grinned widely while embracing her lightly.

"I finally get to see you again! I missed you, Kagome." He slowly let go of her, with a wide smile.

It finally dawned on her that it was Shippou. Her little Kit had finally grown up. She missed Shippou a lot since she left him at the 'Higarashi shrine' with her mother. She hugged him tightly to her, with tears swelling up.

"Mom...can't...breath..." His face was slowly turning blue with the loss of oxygen.

Grinning sheepishly, she gently let go of him. Rubbing the back of her head, she said "I'm sorry, sweaty! I just missed you a lot sense I came to Hogwarts." catching his breath, he smiled down at her.

His smile widen with a shake of his head, he said "So you finally came to Hogsmeade! I was waiting for you too come here!. I have something important to talk to you about! I hope you brought Harry Potter with you, the one who survived 'the one who must not be named'."

Kagome looked at him oddly and said " You mean Vol-" He ruffly clapped a hand on her mouth and looked around wildly, once he was satisfied, he look directly into her eyes and whispered "Don't say that! People who say his name, may come too an early demise."

She nodded and he gentle let her go, his gaze silently scolding her. "We must leave soon." Kagome nodded and said "I need to collect my friend's, wait here. Okay?" He nodded.

With her long strides she quickly came up to her friends, that all rushed over too her. Their hands clenching onto their desired items. She smiled at them and they smiled back.

Okay, guy's where going to have too leave soon. So I hope you all have what you want," They all nodded and she continued on "While I was looking myself, I bumped into my Kit from the past, Shippou." Harry looked at her, confused as did the other's.

"Your kit? I thought you didn't have any kids, Kagome?" Hermione asked, all the while confused on how Kagome could have a kid! Kagome looked at them directly and sighed.

"He's my adopted kit. While I was in the past I helped him revenge his family's death's, complements of the Thunder Brother's that were after the jewel shards of the Shikon No Tama." She didn't know why she was telling them, but she felt like she could trust them, which was weired because she only knew them for about three day's!

Hermione looked up at her with a new respect. "So after that, you took him in as your own?" Kagome nodded and then asked them to hand over their candy. She walked up too the cash register and paid for the candy. She walk back to the small group and handed them the bag of candy.

They followed her over to Shippou. To their surprise he was not a small child as they would have thought, but a full grown demon.

Shippou looked at Kagome's friends, Harry was with them. He who survived 'the one who must not be named'! He pondered on how Kagome came to know him, but left it to be answered later. Some important things needed to be disused, some most disturbing.

Shippou was brought out of his thoughts when Kagome spoke up. "Shippou, I would like you too meet some of my friends from 'Hogwarts'," He looked around at the scattered group of wizards and nodded, Kagome continued on "This is Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasly, Joan Icewind and Richard Elfwood." Kagome pointed to each of her friends.

Shippou held his and out too each of her friends and they gladly took it. He then told them to follow him outside.

Shifting uncomfortable in his shoe's he quickly led them outside. Beads of sweat rolled down his face. He didn't want to include the other's, worried for their safety.

He knew that they where being watched by one of those blood suckers, Cold to the heart, literately. Their bodies as cold as arctic ice, doomed to walk the earth with no purpose, sucking their victoms dry and with the victoms souls forced into their cold bodies to sustain themselves, as the soul slowly wilts away. The only way to kill them would be to purifie them and with very few of them out their it was hard to find them too kill them, but who would want to run into one of those, 'The soul stealer'.

Hoped you like it!

**---Funny's---**

Kagome: A blood sucker! What the fuck! Is it a Vampire?

Dragon: Its not a Vampire per say, a little different. --.--

Kagome: Then what is it?

Dragon: Bob the builder...

Kagome: O.o Really, what is it?

Dragon: A Different version of a vampire, one that can't burst into flames and die because of the sun. A mix of a Dementor and a Vampire.

Kagome: Okay... Freaky...

Dragon from hell

Ja ne


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of them. So there! Of course there are some I do own, 3 of them!

Hi again, please enjoy and REVIEW! I have decided to add Yu Yu Hakusho to the story, but not a lot of it. Sorry that I'm late to update on this story. I was working on my last chapter to "Hidden Secrets".

**Chapter 7: Shrieking Shack**

**---Previously---**

He knew that they where being watched by one of those blood suckers, Cold to the heart, literately. Their bodies as cold as arctic ice, doomed to walk the earth with no purpose, sucking their victims dry and with the victims souls forced into their cold bodies to sustain themselves, as the soul slowly wilts away. The only way to kill them would be to purifie them and with very few of them out their it was hard to find them too kill them, but who would want to run into one of those, 'The soul stealer'.

**0O0(Now)0O0**

Shippou led the small group of wizards down the long road. Shrieking Shack could be seen not far from the group, slightly towering over the small village.

The hairs on everyones neck started to rise in slight irritation. Harry felt it. It was like a dark void, where no life existed. A cold shiver ran up his back. He looked around the group and notice that they where on high alert also.

The autumn leafs fell from the red and yellow trees and crunched beneath their feet as the walk. An cold silence fell upon them. The hairs on their back continued rise in irritation, trying to alert them to the ever growing danger.

Shippou looked back on the group, the soul stealer was ever so close, stalking them. He could feel its hunger, deep hunger, for their blood, their souls. He closed his eyes tightly. He should have told them to go back to Hogwarts. The safest place he knew of. Though he knew that it was possible for someone to breach its walls. And one day soon, with Voldemort being back and all, it would happen and soon.

The Shrieking shack came into view. The house pale and gray from its long years, most of the house was falling apart in various places. It was said to be haunted, with the rumors flying around. No one really knew if it was or not. Many did not brave its old shaky steps or even set foot into the old house.

Kagome studied the old structure and cocked her head. Was this place haunted or was it just a fib? She shook her head at the idea. She was on high alert, whatever was following them was like dark endless void and in the oddest and most disturbing sense was that she could faintly hear the cries of the lost souls. She resisted a shiver and continued to walk.

They reached the shaky steps of the old house and then look at one another. "Do we have to go in there?" Ron questioned with a sign of fear in his voice. Harry resisted the pull to roll his eyes. At least he didn't see a spider. That would be plaining annoying! Yet with those Acromantula chasing them their second year at Hogwarts would leave a very good reason to be afraid of them.

"Of course Ron, we cant just stay out here!" Hermione spoke in almost soft but loud voice with a hint of fear. As if to recognize the thing stalking them. Ron gave another shiver but made the first step on the rickety stairs. Soon the others fallowed.

The inside of the house was mostly in runes, the wood gray with age. Moss was growing in odd in places on the rotting wood. Shippou turned towards them. His face pale with an odd foreboding. "I...well...this is not safe," the look in their eyes screamed in agreement "but this was the only place I could think of." Ron scoffed and spoke in an all knowing voice "We could have gone to Hogwarts," but then his voice took on a frighten tone "and not here, who knows what lurking out there or in here.." the group of wizards and witches nodded.

Shippou open his mouth to speak, but stop at the sudden crash from up above. The group of wizards look up in shock, a tall, bony, black haired thing with large fangs came at them with unnatural speed, it's eyes mad with blood lust. The group of wizards and witches scattered with their wands out and their eyes wide.

Kagome eyes widen even further, the cries of withering souls became louder, all screaming to be released. She felt her soul being ripped out of her body. "Whats... happening..." Kagome managed to choke out. She resisted with everything she had. Her eyes burst into a blinding light. Her purifying power escape through every pore of her body.

Everyones eyes widen at Kagome's display of power, Their thought's the same, _'Whats that power!'. _It was purely blinding. The thing seemed to wither at the blinding light. It's screams piecing the cold air surrounding it. It slowly turned to ash. Its ashes falling gently to the ground.

Blue orbs sprang from the ashes and seemed to swirl around Kagome and the others playfully and floated away though the large gap in the ceiling. "What was that!" Ron blurted out in the now silent old house. Shippou looked towards Ron and quietly spoke "A Soul Stealer, It's hunger ever lasting for the soul and blood." No one spoke in after that. The silence was oddly comforting.

Kagome stood utterly still for many minuets to come. Her eyes still wide from shock. Her body arched everywhere, every muscle clenching tighter into sore knots. The world around her seemed to spin and fade into black. She felt herself fall, but did not feel the cold rotten wood collied with her body, but instead strong, warm arms.

**0O0()0O0**

His steps were silent as he walk away from Hogwarts. His pace was quick and gracious. He needed to get to Hogsmeade. It was odd, why was he so urged to do so? He had planned on taking his time. He wanted to get a feel of the place. If he were to live here, he had to know every possible nook and cranny. And any possible danger.

He felt the odd aura. It was distorted in the most demented ways. Through his long years on earth he never before felt anything like this. It was like a void so vast and empty yet so filled with the cries of souls. It disgusted him. What is it? The answer tauted him, seeming far from his grasp. He would have to investigate this, whatever it is.

He quickened his pace into a run that seemed a blur to anyone who passed by. His curiosity urged him on further. In the distance Hogsmeade could be seen along with the Shrieking Shack. The villagers he passed seemed to pay no heed to him. He scoffed to himself; humans and their puny senses. Though they did change a lot through the ages. They actually adopted good hygiene, developed their knowledge further, And they advanced with the help of technology.

His thoughts were interrupted halfway through Hogsmeade. The shrieking shack pulsated with a dark aura. It was the aura he felt earlier and it was stronger. He quickened his speed and reached the Shrieking Shack in a minute flat.

The entire building was enveloped in a blinding light that seemed to only be directed at one thing with the aura; the things evil seemed to draw any and all souls towards it and into its void. That was all he could read from the aura before it was purified. Wait purified? But how? Then it click into his mind, Kagome. Once he deemed it safe to enter the old crumbling house, he rushed in.

Kagome stood there; utterly still. She was visibly trembling. Then it happen, she fell into unconsciousness. On instinct, he rushed to her before she made contact with the cold, hard wood floor. "Kagome..." He whispered her name as her held her in his arms. Everyone in the room seemed to all direct their eyes on him. He straiten his back and returned their looks. The room seemed to go silent. No one made an effort to brake it.

Who where they? They were with her... so ... wait! Is that Shippou? Then his eyes widened... Harry Potter... the human boy that survived...the death curse; Avada Kedevra! As he surveyed the room he noticed that almost everyone with the exception of Shippou were Hogwarts students.

Kagome wiggled in his arms and he began to notice her. She was awake. He let her down gently, his eyes transfixed on her. "Kagome..." He said in a voice that demanded answers. Kagome regained her stance as she locked eyes with Sesshomaru.

Shippou seemed to come out of his shocked. He quickly walked towards them. He stood there defiantly and bowed his head. "Lord Sesshomaru," At least the boy had respect "I... well we came here to discuss something very important and made only for our ears alone. So may I asked why you are here?"

Sesshomaru was shocked to hear his question but took light in it. Why was he here? Why should it concern him if there was an evil aura in an old crumbling house? He thought on it though his face showed no emotion. He thought it curiosity but when he arrived here... it had to be. But why would he even think of saving her from a hard collision with the floor? His thoughts were again interrupted "Lord Sesshomaru why are you here?" Shippou asked again still seeming to hold onto his patience.

Why were they here? Oh yes their discussion. He was curious, what kind of discussion?. So he shot the same question at them. "I'm here out of curiosity, but why are you here; what is it that so important to discuss away from the safety of your own school?"

"My lord, we are here to discuss he-who-must-not-be-named. It is of privet discussion." Sesshomaru was taken aback but kept at it. But as he was about to continue with his questions someone at the door step in.

"What kind of discussion?"

Hoped you like it! Please review and I'm very sorry that this chapter is late. I know its short but I wanted to assure you, I'm not dead.

**---Funny's---**

Kagome: Thats disturbing.

Dragon:Yes, it is.

Kagome: What is it?

Dragon: Bob's hair clump.

Kagome: Whats it doing here?

Dragon: He's shedding and don't eat it or you will become a crazy love sick puppy with delusions...very disturbing delusions.

Kagome: Freaky...

Dragon from hell

Ja ne


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of them. So there! Of course there are some I do own, 3 of them!

Hello yet again! Hiei is the only character from Yu Yu Hakusho that I will put in this story, Gomen for being late last time but I'm coming out with the next chapter fast.

**Chapter 8: Unfolded Plans**

**---Previously---**

Shippou seemed to come out of his shocked. He quickly walked towards them. He stood there defiantly and bowed his head. "Lord Sesshomaru," At least the boy had respect "I... well we came here to discuss something very important and made only for our ears alone. So may I asked why you are here?"

Sesshomaru was shocked to hear his question but took light in it. Why was he here? Why should it concern him if there was an evil aura in an old crumbling house? He thought on it though his face showed no emotion. He thought it curiosity but when he arrived here... it had to be. But why would he even think of saving her from a hard collision with the floor? His thoughts were again interrupted "Lord Sesshomaru why are you here?" Shippou asked again still seeming to hold onto his patience.

Why were they here? Oh yes their discussion. He was curious, what kind of discussion?. So he shot the same question at them. "I'm here out of curiosity, but why are you here; what is it that so important to discuss away from the safety of your own school?"

"My lord, we are here to discuss he-who-must-not-be-named. It is of privet discussion." Sesshomaru was taken aback but kept at it. But as he was about to continue with his questions someone at the door step in.

"What kind of discussion?"

**0O0(Now)0O0**

The room went silent, no one made a move to speak. Everyones eyes were averted towards the front door of the old house. There in the doorway stood Dumbledore. His old face was contorted in confusion, but it lighten into a smile, an all knowing smile that seemed to accompany him at all times.

Harry stood utterly still, in the doorway stood the one person he could trust. How did he Know that they were here? He open his mouth to speak but was interrupted.

"Harry do not utter a word, we all shall continue this discuss in my office. There seems to be spies all around here," Dumbledore turned his attention toward Sesshomaru "Lord Sesshomaru, I like you to accompany us all, if you will." Dumbledore spoke in his usual calm voice. Sesshomaru nodded silently and walk towards the door not caring if anyone fallowed.

Harry was stuck out of his shock but fallowed Sesshomaru out of the door. Everyone fallowed Harry, letting him take the lead. Shippou stop at the door and stood by Dumbledore and utter four questioning words "How did you know?" he looked intently into Dumbledore Ice blue eyes. 'Thats for you to figure out." Dumbledore whispered.

The journey back was uneventful. Most kept their silence only to brake it with nervous mumbles to themselves. Shippou kept on walking, contemplating on how he could so easily have been found. Just how? And how did he not sense the spies? What brought him out of his thoughts was his surrogated mother. "Shippou? Whats wrong?" Shippou let out a breath that he didn't even know he was holding. "That bad?" She popped in again in question.

He wanted to tell her no, but he just needed to get it off his chest.. "Mother, its jus-" but he was interrupted yet again that day by the same man that seemed an enigma to him since his childhood. "Silence! You may whine about your problems on a later date." Sesshomaru snarled in annoyance.

Kagome seemed to puff up in anger. "Sesshomaru! How dare you speak to my son like that!" Kagome nearly screamed at the top of her lungs but she kept her tone at a low level. Sesshomaru turned to glare at the annoying onna. "You draw attention to us all onna! Quit your insolent whining now!"

Kagome was about to retort back at the arrogant man in front of her, but was interrupted "Silence, we are almost there." Dumbledore announced. Kagome turned her head in an annoyed manner and seemed to glare at some foreign object.

They soon reached Hogwarts gates that towered above them. The gates open and the headmaster led the way. Inside he led them through many hallways and stopped at a large eagle. He uttered a simple password 'Chocolate Frogs' with those single words the eagle came to life, turning so that a staircase was revealed. He led them up the staircase and into a large room.

"Now what of this privet business?" Dumbledore asked. Shippou sighed. He wanted to only tell Kagome and Harry. They were the only ones that needed to know of this! He would have to be quick about this.

"Harry...Kagome..." He looked their way "This was meant only for your ears but it seems that fate may have it different. You two have intertwined destines. You are both meant to defeat He-who-must-not-be-named. He is very eager to kill you both, for if he does not, he will die by your hands alone. There are six hexes to which give him immortal life. None to which is known by me as of yet. Find and destroy these and you will succeed, do not and all hope is lost. I'm here to assist you two with these unfortunate circumstances." Shippou bowed in a pleasant manner and continued "It seems that all of you present are intertwined as well."

_**( Sorry to brake in, am I right about the six Hexes? Is there more than six? Please tell me!)**_

Harry and Kagome seemed both to be shocked. They both look at each other now in a new light.. Ron seemed to gulp and shake his head madly. "It can't be..." He muttered to himself in disbelief. Hermione seemed rigid, but un-fazed. Sesshomaru had a blank emotionless face on as did Richard and Joan.

Dumbledore coughed and drew everyone out of their shock. "This now seems to be out in the open. Harry, Kagome. This may not leave this room. For if word gets out their could very well be chaos." Harry nodded and took on a blank look. Kagome seemed to take it all well, as if she knew it was coming to this.

'_Why can't I have a normal life.' _The thought seemed to cross Harry's and Kagome's mind at the same moment. They both gave into a sigh. "So how do we start this search?" Ron decided to end the odd silence. "I have some odd leads but they could be false and dangerous." Shippou answered.

"How dangerous?" Sesshomaru implied. Shippou answered again in an cold flat tone. "Very dangerous." the room grew quite again and no one wanted to brake. Until a knock at the door interrupted the silence. "Come in." Professor McGonagall step into the room. "Albus... the meeting is in 3 minuets and _he_ is here."

"Yes I guess he is..." Dumbledore muttered. Harry opened his mouth to ask who was here, but Dumbledore jumped in before he could. "The Minister of Magic, Harry. So if you all plea-" But was cut off when the Minister walk in. "What's this all Dumbledore?" Fudge interrupted rudely.

Dumbledore seemed to keep his calm and answered " Minister, this does not concern you, shall we begin this meeting?" The Minister mumbled rudely but agreed. "Yes... yes that it should."

**O0O0O0O**

"What was that about? Talking with the Minister! What business does he have with Dumbledore?" Ron muttered loudly. "Who knows anyway." Harry muttered along with Ron. "Would you both stop muttering already! Its practically annoying!" Hermione interrupted.

They both rolled their eyes but kept silent in fear of being lectured. "Yes, stop this muttering," Sesshomaru said coldly "Its seems that I'm needed elsewhere." He left soon after, intent on finishing what he started.

"Why is he so cold?" Ron muttered again. Kagome gave him a side long glance and replied. "He just is, something must of happen. Something traumatic." Harry nodded along with everyone else. "Well he needs to get over it" Ron replied in a matter of fact tone.

"Ron that rude! He needs time, however long that is!" Hermione lectured. Ron muttered again "Well he needs to lighten up a little..." Hermione sighed but kept silent.

"Shippou were are you staying?" Kagome asked. Shippou gave Kagome a side long glance. "Well I'll need to stay by you at Hogwarts. So I'll ask Dumbledore about it... and if not maybe in Hogsmeade." Kagome nodded silently.

**O0O0O0O**

"Well I think the QUESTION very clear!" Fudge said angered voice. Dumbledore seemed as calm and unfazed. "Minister, as I stated. Kagome is of normal blood."

"But she has BLUE hair!" Fudge shouted in frustration. "As I said, Minister. It could just be hair dye. And what if it natural, what does it matter?" Fudge lost his nerve at that answer "SHE NOT HUMAN!"

Dumbledore was unfazed by his outburst. "Minister, you do not dictated who attends my school and she is not why you are here. So it would be wise to state your business." Fudge straiten is back and spoke in a calmer voice "I'm here because of the reports of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and Harry Potter."

"Minister, Harry is none of your business. He was proved to be innocent." Fudge nodded "Yes...Yes... I know but I need him to be a foundation for the people, he is rumored to be destined to defeat You-know-Who." Dumbledore calm attitude disappeared and was replaced by a stony look with hint of anger. "He will not be used! After what you accused him of! He would never agree!" The Minister sighed away from Dumbledore's anger.

"I know... but he would do it for you! You are like a mentor to him and the people need this!. With HIM being back and all..." Fudge pleaded his case but was denied. "This meeting has ended, Minister." With that said Dumbledore turn his back to the Minister.

**O0O0O0O**

Soon the day turned into night and everyone went to bed but with the exception of Harry, Kagome, and Shippou. "If your staying you should clear that with Dumbledore and soon." Harry stated. Shippou nodded and left the dorm with a wave to his mother.

"So... I guess where in it together..." Harry stated.

"Yes I guess we are. Voldemort used to be a different guy 500 years ago. He used to be and I guess he still is my mortal enemy, he back then went by that name of Naraku." Kagome said. Harry nodded wanting to know more about him. Kagome seeing this continued.

"He is Naraku reincarnation but he remembers his past life and now he is yet again after the Shikon No Tama." Kagome stated. Harry added onto this theory "He wants to be Immortal thats what the hexes are for. So now he's after the Jewel." Kagome nodded and added "And us..."

Shippou came back in with a wide grin. "He said I could stay in the Griffindor dormitory and he wants me to bring you guys up to his office tomorrow in the morning." Harry and Kagome nodded. "Yes and with the others. And you guys should be heading for bed. Common Harry." They said their good nights and left for bed.

Kagome came in with a drowsy look on her face. As soon as she was in bed she was instantly asleep. But the dreams to come would be very unsettlingly.

Hoped you like it! Please **review**!

**---Funny's---**

**Kagome:** Hmm... ( pokes hair clump with stick) so this makes you delusional?

**Dragon: **Well, yes it does.

**Kagome:** Gets an evil idea well thats... (gets cut off when Ron walks in)

**Ron:** Hello... WHATS THAT - ( A hand shoves something in his mouth and forces him to swallow it)

**Kagome:** Well see if it works... (Laughs evilly)

**Dragon: **Why did you do that?

**Kagome:** Because I wanted to see if it works! (Puts on pout face)

**Dragon:** (Roll eyes) Your going to regret it...

**Ron:** (Twitches and starts to foam at mouth)

ReVieW

Dragon from hell

Ja ne


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of them. So there! Of course there are some I do own, 4 of them!

Hi again! Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and please **review! **And note that I did mess up on the hexes, they're called Horcruxes but I will continue to use hexes for short.

**Chapter 9: Unsettling Dreams**

**---Previously---**

"He is Naraku reincarnation but he remembers his past life and now he is yet again after the Shikon No Tama." Kagome stated. Harry added onto this theory "He wants to be Immortal thats what the hexes are for. So now he's after the Jewel." Kagome nodded and added "And us..."

Shippou came back in with a wide grin. "He said I could stay in the Griffindor dormitory and he wants me to bring you guys up to his office tomorrow in the morning." Harry and Kagome nodded. "Yes and with the others. And you guys should be heading for bed. Common Harry." They said their good nights and left for bed.

Kagome came in with a drowsy look on her face. As soon as she was in bed she was instantly asleep. But the dreams to come would be very unsettling.

**0O0(Now)0O0**

The room around her was dimly lit echoing its dark walls. In front of her stood life like statues of her and Harry; They were contorted in pain their eyes bubbling, their hands clawing at their flesh, their screams silent. Kagome had to stop herself throwing up. The steps of someone unknown took her attention away from the tortured figures of herself and Harry.

"She looks just like you, you know," He indicated towards the figure towering above them "This is what is to become... of Harry and you...Kagome," He lingered on her name for a while then continued "If you join the wrong side!"

Kagome gulped and glanced up at the figures towering above her. She resisted a shiver and shook her head in denial. "Who are you?!" She shouted into the dark circular room. "Who am I? Who AM I," He shouted in anger as if he suspected her to remember "Who do you think?" He was suddenly in front of her.

She crank her head up to meet his gold/green eyes. His long silver hair tumbling over his shoulders in rich curls. His face was perfectly sculpted. Kagome in took a deep gasp. She lifted a delicate hand to his face. In his eyes held a deep longing for freedom? What held him captive? "Who are you?" His eyes went ablaze to fiery gold; the green seeping away.

"Your Betrothed!" Kagome eyes widen and she shook her head in disbelief "I don't even know you!" She retracted her hand, but he caught it. "Yes you do!" he let her go and turned his back to her.

After a long silence he finally answered "You really don't, do you." the pain in his voice echoed in the large room.

"No I don't..." Kagome whispered. He was on her again but this time he held her in his arms. At least to hold her one last time. "Whats your name?" Her voice but a whisper. "Haku..." He let her go and stood away from her.

"I am but a spirit now... we can't be together, not like this... someone must really need you... for you not to remember... he may not know of his feelings," He took in a shuddering breath "Do not join the wrong side... I am bound to Voldemort and you must kill him, for if you do not this will happen to you." He indicated towards the statues."

"Maybe in the next lifetime we can be together, but now I see... that it was not meant to be." he seemed to fade into the surrounding shadows The room went dark and...

**0O0()0O0**

"WAKE UP DAMIT!" Joan shouted. Kagome shot up in bed; her head spinning. "Wha..." Joan sighed replied to her unasked question. "We have to go to The Headmaster's office!" Kagome got up and reached around for her clothes. "What time is it?" Joan looked at her watch and replied "5:30 am. Don't freak... Dumbledore wanted us there early." Kagome sighed and nodded.

Kagome was suddenly reminded of her dream. Haku... Her betrothed? She came to an conclusion that he must have been her betrothed in a past life and did he say he was bound to the service of Voldemort? He came to warn her... and who was it that held feelings for her? She shook her head and sighed. This was not going to be a good day for her.

"Wheres Hermione?" Kagome ask in a weak voice. Joan shook her head and answered "She's downstairs, come on lets go..." Kagome got ready and left with Joan. In the dormitory room everyone was there including Sesshomaru and Hiei. Wait Hiei? He wasn't in this... Was he? But her thoughts were interrupted.

"I see your finally awake. It seemed that nothing could wake you, well then shall we leave?" Sesshomaru voice rang throw the dimly lit room.

"Well... yes, lets leave." Kagome agreed. She made a move to the door but Harry stopped her. "Kagome... This may sound weired but did you have a dream?" Kagome turned around to look at him "Yes, but what do you mean?" Harry took a hesitant step forward "Well was... there a man in your dream?" Kagome nodded still unsure of what he meant.

"Well I mean... did he show you us being tortured? And did he say not to join the wrong side?" Kagome looked taken aback but nodded. "Yes... but he called me his betrothed." Harry was taken aback as well and replied in a shaken voice "He said that I was his brother... and I remember now in some past life that... I was his brother..."

Kagome nodded her head, sadden. "What did he call himself in your dream." Harry gulped "Haku..." Kagome along with Harry came to the same conclusion. "We had the same dream..." They both said at the same time. Ron stood beside them. He shook his head in denial but put his two cents in "You guys should tell Dumbledore about this... this is bloody mad."

"Indeed you should, come along now..." They let Sesshomaru take the lead, Hiei was behind them; his red eyes glowing in the dark. Kagome wanted to brake the silence but Hiei predicted her move "Silence, now is not the time to talk." Kagome huffed in annoyance but agreed.

They soon arrived at Dumbledore's office. Inside stood Dumbledore, his brows creased. He looked up at them and smiled "Well it seems that you all have arrived... But we will be departing soon, you see I have a stable lead."

Ron whispered in Kagomes and Harry's ears. "You better tell him now!" Kagome nodded as well as Harry. "Tell me what?" Dumbledore questioned. Kagome and Harry looked at each other and sighed.

"We...well had a dream, the same dream... there was a guy named Haku and he warned us not to join the wrong side, he said I was his brother and Kagome's betrothed... He must be a spirit of the past..." Harry said in a shaken voice.

"He and I must of knew him in a past life... He came to warn us." Kagome put in but in a firmer voice. Dumbledore looked taken aback. He mumbled to himself and nodded. "Did he say that he was bound to Voldemort. Kagome nodded "Yes, he did."

"Then I would heed his advice... He must of put himself through great danger to get to you through your dreams. But I have a fear that he if so bound that Voldemort will use him to do ill will against you. Be on your guard," He paused for a minute and then looked up "Shall we leave?"

"May I ask where?" Shippou questioned. Dumbledore nodded while slipping out a large hat; a port key and put it on a round table.

"Yes, well we are going to an abandon village called Genard. A very old wizard village. Kept hidden from prying eyes. I found this village on one of my very long hikes I take during the summer. Its hidden between mountains, deep under ground and the entrance is hidden very well. I found this hat in the village and made it a port key. So are we ready now?" Everyone nodded except Shippou.

"What does this Hex look like?" Shippou questioned again.

"Oh, yes. Did I forget to mention that? Well, the Hex is a gold necklace belonging to Hepzibah Smith and I believe that he made this one of his Hexes." Shippou nodded at his answer and replied with another question "It isn't that obvious? Wouldn't he suspect It to be?"

Dumbledore shook his head and replied "Why no, through the necklace he took actually belong to his mother, it was pawned off her dead body and sold to Hepzibah Smith."

Harry voice rang with question "Why did he leave it there in an old abandon village?" Dumbledore shook his head and answered "He once had it in a cave, one he visited as a child. But he moved it in fear that I would find it. You see, I knew of this place and somehow he knew that I was going to look into it."

Harry nodded accepting his answer. "Shall we leave?" Dumbledore asked yet again. Everyone nodded this time, they all approached the port key their hands outstretched. An odd question arose in Kagome's mind; what was a port key? But she did as the others did, she lifted her hand to the port key and they all grabbed onto it.

Hoped you like it! Please **review**!

**---Funny's---**

(Note this may be disturbing!)

**Kagome:** Why is he... foaming at the mouth?

**Dragon:** (Shakes her head) I told you... Your going to regret it...

**Ron:** (His eyes go mad and he stares at the two women in the room and he grins but his attention is averted)

**Harry:** (Walks in) Hello... WHAT THE FUCK! (Ron was on him in a heart beat)

**Ron:** Harry...

ReVieW

Dragon from hell

Ja ne


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of them. So there! Of course there are some I do own, 4 of them!

Hi again! Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and please **review! **I know that this story recently has been left alone for a long time, but if you review it will encourage me to write more! So please review! I would like to know your opinions. But please no flames.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 10: What Is Hidden in the Dark**

**---Previously---**

"Then I would heed his advice... He must of put himself through great danger to get to you through your dreams. But I have a fear that he if so bound that Voldemort will use him to do ill will against you. Be on your guard," He paused for a minute and then looked up "Shall we leave?"

"May I ask where?" Shippou questioned. Dumbledore nodded while slipping out a large hat; a port key and put it on a round table.

"Yes, well we are going to an abandon village called Genard. A very old wizard village. Kept hidden from prying eyes. I found this village on one of my very long hikes I take during the summer. Its hidden between mountains, deep under ground and the entrance is hidden very well. I found this hat in the village and made it a port key. So are we ready now?" Everyone nodded except Shippou.

"What does this Hex look like?" Shippou questioned again.

"Oh, yes. Did I forget to mention that? Well, the Hex is a gold necklace belonging to Hepzibah Smith and I believe that he made this one of his Hexes." Shippou nodded at his answer and replied with another question "It isn't that obvious? Wouldn't he suspect It to be?"

Dumbledore shook his head and replied "Why no, through the necklace he took actually belong to his mother, it was pawned off her dead body and sold to Hepzibah Smith."

Harry voice rang with question "Why did he leave it there in an old abandon village?" Dumbledore shook his head and answered "He once had it in a cave, one he visited as a child. But he moved it in fear that I would find it. You see, I knew of this place and somehow he knew that I was going to look into it."

Harry nodded accepting his answer. "Shall we leave?" Dumbledore asked yet again. Everyone nodded this time, they all approached the port key their hands outstretched. An odd question arose in Kagome's mind; what was a port key? But she did as the others did, she lifted her hand to the port key and they all grabbed onto it.

**0O0(Now)0O0**

When they finally arrived everyone except Dumbledore, Shippou, Sesshomaru and Hiei slammed into the cold ground bellow them; they just simply floated; their feet lightly touching the hard stone.

The place they were in was pitch black and the air musty. The ones that had fallen got up and dusted themselves off. "Why does that always happen to us and not them?" Harry muttered in the cold damp cavern. Sesshomaru answered in low voice "You have to let it guide you, now be quite!" Harry made an 'Oh no duh' with his mouth, but kept silent.

Dumbledore wicked his wand out and made a light with it. The light filled the empty space and revealed pathway in the at the entrance of the town. The building's around them were in ruins, some without roofs and even some reduced to rubble. The ceiling rose high with stalactites bearing down on them like rigid teeth. The faint smell of mineral water heavy in the air.

"Lets move on." Dumbledore spoke, braking the silence in the large cavern.

The group left; their foot steps braking the eerie silence. Kagome shook her head at what she had gotten herself into. This was insane, chasing down Horcruxes, meeting your past love... thats enslaved to Voldemort. Damn that bastard! She thought that she had gotten rid of him! But now he was back and more powerful than before, it grated her nerves. He was reincarnated to further torment her and her friends.

Harry seemed to know her thoughts. He never thought that he would meet someone that would know his pain that he felt. "Kagome," he whispered keeping silent enough so not to disturb the silence to much. Kagome looked his way, he slightly trailed behind her; catching up. "I know how you feel, I know what its like to lose family... having my parents killed because of me... If he never existed... I would have a family, a mother, a dad." Kagome nodded; feeling his pain.

"But you have a family Harry. There are people who would die for you. They may not be of blood relations but that really doesn't matter. What matters is that their there for you and you them. That is what a family truly is." Kagome spoke; hoping to ease his pain and her own. She had a family but the void was still there; what Kikyou had taken from her in the beginning of her adventures left her half empty and even though she had her soul back the void was still there. She couldn't figure out what was missing and it pained her; twisting her emotions into a tight knot that seemed to tighten as time moved on.

Harry's mood seemed to lighten at what she said. She was right, he had a family. Maybe not of blood, but friends that stood besides him. They are his rock to lean on in hard times. They had saved him from the Dursleys multiple times and help him through the trials of life.

Hiei's view on Kagome and Harry had changed. Harry was like him in a way; not knowing his parents. He knew of being lost, he knew of the loneliness; the void that seemed to torment you at all times. The pain of being alone and knowing that you always would be. Kagome may not of had this feeling, but he was pulled to her; like a moth to a light. It wasn't just her looks, it was her soul. He felt his soul drawn to hers. His own aura seemed to reach out to her and hers to his. But what puzzled him was that Sesshomaru aura seemed to reach out to Kagome's soul also and mingled with his. They were connected but he didn't know why! It frustrated him.

Sesshomaru was walking ahead and picked up on Harry's and Kagome's conversation. He had known that the boy had lost his parents at a very young age but why did it scar him so? He did not know them, not personally. But then his mind wandered to Kagome. He had started to notice the connection to him and Kagome. It felt odd, but it soothed him. The ice around his heart seemed to melt a little bit whenever he looked at her. All he could think about was her... He couldn't get her out of his thoughts. But he also knew that the hybrid's soul was drawn to her as his was. His soul was content with the hybrid as was the hybrid's soul. This had brought out his curiosity and he would find out!

**0()0()0()0**

They had all had walked a long way, the town seemed to go on for miles and miles. But Dumbledore announced that they were close to the center of town. and he told them that he had a feeling that their Horcrux was close by.

Kagome could feel it, its sick polluted essence flooded her senses leaving her with dreaded despair. The Horcrux pulsated with an evil aura. She looked around her and could easily tell that almost everyone in the room could feel it. She saw Hermione shake her head in disgust at the repulsive feeling. She saw Harry go rigged. Ron shuddered and shake his head frantically. Shippou shivered visibly, but kept his face stone cold. She saw Joan and Richard pull out their wands with a shaking hesitation.

As they drew nearer to the Horcrux the feeling became over whelming. Even Hiei and Sesshomaru showed their disgust visibly. They both drew their swords frowning in disgust.

It was hard to tell where the Horcrux was but they knew it was near the middle of town. Kagome drew her mind away from the disgusting feeling. The town of Genard was very large. As they drew further away from the entrance she could tell that there was less damage but as they walk on in the town of Genard, the feeling of the town grew darker. She didn't know why but it creped her out. There was something out there.

She drew her attention away from her musings and into what was in front of her. There in the center of town was a large pedestal. On the pedestal was a large Goblet. She guessed the Horcrux was somewhere around or in the goblet. She walk into the large square. Its shadows seemed to reach out for them. As she and the rest of the group drew closer to the pedestal the darker it got and soon even Dumbledore's light paled. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Kagome drew their wands out and made light with it. Kagome came up to Harry; her light barely making his face visible.

The darkness seemed to grow even darker making impossible to see in front of themselves. Sharp claws reached out for them, clawing at their backs. Kagome spun around; trying to locate the intruder. Her efforts failed. She drew in a sharp breath. She had to get to the Horcrux. She ran in front; desperately in search for the Horcrux. She felt around for the Goblet in a few minutes she located it.

She raised her hand to grab it, but as her hands drew nearer the thicker the darkness got; making her movements impossibly slow. Eventually she got the goblet off the pedestal. She laid it to the ground and lifted her light to looked into it. In the goblet was a note and the Horcrux. She grabbed the letter and read it.

**_You may have made it... but can you make it out? For who knows whats in the darkness. You have been forward._**

Kagome took in a sharp breath and shook her head frantically. She snatched up the Horcrux and as she did a startling scream pieced the air. She could hear Harry's voice "Destroy it! NOW!! Before its to late!."

Kagome frantically looked around her for something sharp but could not find anything. Something snapped in her when she heard another sharp scream. It made her blood boil. She could feel the rage boil in her soul and unconsciously she reached for her purifying power.

Her eyes went from a peaceful blue to a blinding white. The light blinding the darkness that surrounded her. The Horcrux in her hand shattered. The soul within it withering away and dieing. The darkness seemed to lift and soon the empty space lit up with light.

Kagome fell to the ground seemingly exhausted. Her breathes became ragged and shallow. She could distantly hear foot steps coming her way, she felt arms lifting her up and then she passed out.

**O()O()O()O**

"She been out for two days! Dammit wake HER! This Sesshomaru has questions to ask this onna!" She could hear Hiei trademark 'Hn' for about everything.

"If I wake her it could harm her. She is using a power that is very hard to handle without proper training. Give her time." Hiei said with a sigh. Kagome struggled to open her eyes. In her efforts she failed. Her mouth felt as dry as a desert. She struggled to speak and managed to utter "Shut...up...I'm fine..." her words where barely automobile, but the people in the room heard. She could hear Shippou yell; his voice frantic "Quick get the nurse! Dammit Hurry!"

She heard frantic, hurried steps "She awake! Quick stand back!" the nurse said quickly. She heard the musical sound of water pouring in a glass. Someone gently lifted her up into sitting position and then held a cold glass to her lips. Cold heavenly water poured into her mouth and she frantically gulped it down; drinking the entire glass.

After a couple of minutes she managed to open her eyes. She blinked a couple of times and focused. The room was filled with everyone. They all showed their concern, even Hiei and Sesshomaru showed some concern, but they quickly covered it up and replaced it with their usual cold exteriors.

"What happen?" Kagome asked clearly now that she had some water. Dumbledore came in to answer her question. "You used a strange power that none of us know of . Only Hiei seems to know and he refuses to tell. After you used this power you where knocked out and have since been unconscious." Kagome nodded at his answer.

The nurse came. She ushered everyone to get out, but Shippou refused saying that she was his surrogated mother.

"She needs to recover! Please leave! Let her rest!" the nurse yelled seeming frustrated. After a while the nurse gave up in a fuss and left the room. Shippou came over to her bed and sat down.

"How are you feeling?" Shippou asked in a low whisper. Kagome weakly turned her head towards him and smiled.

"Better then ever."

---------------------------------------------------------------

Hoped you like it! Please **review**!

**---Funny's---**

(Note this may be disturbing!)

**Harry:** GET OFF!!!

**Ron:** Now don't be naughty.

**Kagome:** I'm leaving this is too disturbing.

**Dragon:** Yes, Hmm lets leave this video camera here and tape it. (Brings out video camera and turns it on. Puts it in a good position and leaves with Kagome)

**Ron:** (Laughs evilly)Now your mine.

**Harry: **NOOO!!! DAMIT RON!!! (Pulls out switch blade)

**Ron:** (Laughs evilly)

**ReVieW**

Dragon from hell

Ja ne


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of them. So there! Of course there are some I do own, 5 of them!

Hi again! I'm not dead! I had a big writers block! Dammit! Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and please **review! **

Enjoy!

**Chapter 11: Soul Connections**

**---Previously---**

"She been out for two days! Dammit wake HER! This Sesshomaru has questions to ask this onna!" She could hear Hiei trademark 'Hn' for about everything.

"If I wake her it could harm her. She is using a power that is very hard to handle without proper training. Give her time." Hiei said with a sigh. Kagome struggled to open her eyes. In her efforts she failed. Her mouth felt as dry as a desert. She struggled to speak and managed to utter "Shut...up...I'm fine..." her words where barely automobile, but the people in the room heard. She could hear Shippou yell; his voice frantic "Quick get the nurse! Dammit Hurry!"

She heard frantic, hurried steps "She awake! Quick stand back!" the nurse said quickly. She heard the musical sound of water pouring in a glass. Someone gently lifted her up into sitting position and then held a cold glass to her lips. Cold heavenly water poured into her mouth and she frantically gulped it down; drinking the entire glass.

After a couple of minutes she managed to open her eyes. She blinked a couple of times and focused. The room was filled with everyone. They all showed their concern, even Hiei and Sesshomaru showed some concern, but they quickly covered it up and replaced it with their usual cold exteriors.

"What happen?" Kagome asked clearly now that she had some water. Dumbledore came in to answer her question. "You used a strange power that none of us know of . Only Hiei seems to know and he refuses to tell. After you used this power you where knocked out and have since been unconscious." Kagome nodded at his answer.

The nurse came. She ushered everyone to get out, but Shippou refused saying that she was his surrogated mother.

"She needs to recover! Please leave! Let her rest!" the nurse yelled seeming frustrated. After a while the nurse gave up in a fuss and left the room. Shippou came over to her bed and sat down.

"How are you feeling?" Shippou asked in a low whisper. Kagome weakly turned her head towards him and smiled.

"Better then ever."

**0O0(Now)0O0**

Kagome laid in the infirmary, pondering the odd occurrences that happened only days ago. She sighed and rolled over, closing her eyes. They would not leave her alone, they worried over her in silence and once they were in the hall she could here their shouting all the way down to the great hall. It confused her, why were they so worried about her? She only fell into unconsciousness but they persisted, worrying over her endlessly. It was rather annoying. But what she did not know was that this would be one of the oddest days yet to occur. The infirmary was all but silent today, usually she could hear the shouts of the other sick stationed here, but today it was all empty. Until she heard a quick slam of the door.

"Okay, dammit 'e said she was 'ere..." he continued to look around for a minute and finally found her. "Ah... there ye are!"

Kagome gave him an odd look and scooted further into her bed. "Who are you?" Kagome ask in suspicious voice. She looked up and studied him. His red/black hair had an unnatural spikiness to it. He had a nice looking build, medium height and deep gold/red reptilian eyes. He looked a little bit surprised that she had spoken, but then started to grin.

"I'm Ash." Kagome gave him an odd look and then nodded. He patted himself for a while as if looking for something, then when he finally found it, he walked up to her and produced a small package.

"Oi was sent here by my lord to deliver this. 'e said the reason 'e could not come 'imself because 'e avoided 'is duties to 'is lands for far to long. 'e'll will be back by Wednesday." Kagome gave him a confused look, but then took the package.

"Who is your lord?" Kagome asked. He smiled kindly and replied "Oi think ye can figure it out, 'll will give ye a hint, 'e's someone ye know." and with that said Ash ran out the door in a hurry. Kagome was left in the room, utterly confused. She stared down at the package in wonder, then striped the gold colored lacing and then proceeded to open the package.

Inside was a letter and attached to it was a silver moon necklace and at the bottom was a red tear necklace with a black chain. Kagome picked up the letter and read it.

**_Dear Kagome,_**

_**Accept these gifts from both of us. Me and Hiei have found out that our souls are oddly connected to you. In Youkai tradition if the soul is connected to another it means that we have found our soulmate or a kindred spirit. What disturbs us is that we are both connected to you. This is why I'm away for a while to find the answer to this riddle.**_

**_Lord of _****_Makai_**

_**Sesshomaru,**_

_**Hiei**_

Kagome sat there astonished. This had to be a prank... they must be joking... But when Kagome picked up the necklaces and held them in her hand they both glowed and then bound themselves around her neck, she came to a realization that what they said had to be true. She was futile in her attempts to remove them, they wouldn't bug. When she touched them they both hummed softly, as if pleased.

Kagomes face scrunched together with confusion. What about souls and connections??? It frustrated her! She didn't need this right now. She sighed and laid down again, into the soft folds of her bed, sighing in content and willing sleep to take her again. But sleep would not stay with her for long.

**O()O()O()O**

He sighed again, closing his yes willing the throbbing headache to cease, but in futile effort. He looked all over his study for one single scroll. But his attempts where futile. A knock at his study interrupted his search, further irritating him. "Come in."

"My Lordship?" Ash appeared in the doorway with his classic grin. "Got ye fine catch!" Sesshomaru gave him a peeved look and continued his search. But he stop when his curiosity ebbed at his mind.

"How did she react?" Sesshomaru ask as his curiosity grew. Ash smiled and replied "Why when Oi got there and told 'er of your departure she gave me a confused look, like she didn't know who you were. But Oi left in a hurry, didn't want to be caught by her friends, catched their scent in a jiffy " Sesshomaru rolled his eyes but accepted his response. "Send for Narell, I have need of her study." Ash complied and left the room; shutting the door silently.

A knock at the door signaled Narell's arrival. Her sweat scent drafted into the room as she opened the door. Her violet reptilian eyes sparkled with silent mirth as her silver hair cascaded down her shoulders with a wave of her head. "You called my lord?"

"Yes I have need of a rare scroll on the attraction of two the souls to another, do you have it?." Narell smiled at his question, but shot one at him. "Who is she? She must be something, to catch your attention." She chuckled with mirth.

"What do you know of this?" Her grin grew as her eyes sparkled. "Why with the look in your eyes... and Ashes input." She sighed and smiled. Sesshomaru looked up. He should of known Ash would have told her... after all they are brother and sister even though they looked and entirely different. "Do you have it?"

"No, the one who has it is very protective of this scroll." Sesshomaru nodded in silence that echoed across the room. "Who is this person? Could I hold council with him?" Sesshomaru ask in question. Narell replied "Its a she and her name is Andrell," She smiled "She will come if she deems it necessary." He nodded in thought. "Send for her approval." he demanded silently. She replied her voice full of mirth "At once."

**O()O()O()O**

Hiei gave into another annoyed sigh, these brats would not stop pestering him and on top of that the ruler of the Rekai called pleading for help. He would have to leave soon and report to the Headmaster that he would be gone for a day or so. And with these infernal brats pestering him none stop it would be hard to get to the headmaster's office.

"Leave us." Hiei turned and found Snape glaring at the brats that quickly left. "Yes?" Hiei ask, his curiosity growing. Snape turned to him and smiled coldly "I just couldn't help but over hear of your departure." Hiei gave Snape a suspicious look and turned to leave.

" It would be wise to keep to your own." He said in a cold voice. Snape regarded him with a cold glare and left not wanting to risk it.

Hiei left for Dumbledore's office, saying the password and walking up the curved stairs. He was about to knock, but heard the headmaster's voice "Come in," Hiei opened the door and closed it behind him "Headmaster?"

"Ah Hiei, welcome. What is that is on your mind?" Hiei looked at him and replied "I have been asked to help out the spirit detectives, sorry for the short notice, but it seemed rather urgent." Dumbledore nodded in deep thought. He then lifted his head to look at Hiei saying "Well with the dark arts teacher gone I would have hoped you would fill in for him, but I will have Snape do so. Now how long will you be?"

Hiei regarded him and nodded "Of course, but I would keep an eye on him. I can smell the deceit reeking off him and I will be back at the latest; Friday," he stared off in the distance and nodded his head towards the Headmaster "Watch your step and farewell."

Hiei walked out of the door leaving Dumbledore to ponder over his warning. His face grew grim at the ideal of it and twisted in disbelief, but he could not get the warning out of his mind because in a way he new that it must be true. Though Harry had warned him of Snape and his evident betrayal he did not believe. He had thought that Harry was just angry and had falsely lead to believe that, but now he saw the light.

He must be cautious.

**O()O()O()O**

Kagome groaned as her friends rushed in, they were all grinning until they saw the necklaces on her neck. They looked at each other and nodded, deciding it was not important. Kagome gave them a peeved look and then sighed.

"What do you guys want," She grumbled "I was just this close to falling a sleep, but no do I even get that?" Her face twisted in anger and she sighed again. Her friends looked at each other and grinned, mischief showed in their eyes.

"Of course you do," Harry said while grinning "after you come with us to Hogsmeade." the others grinned, but Shippou just sighed and shook his head.

Kagome huffed in annoyance and rolled her eyes "Do you remember last time or did it leave your memory?" Kagome said in spite. Harry glared at her and said "I course I remember, I was just trying to get you to convince Mr. 'what I say is law' over there to let us go."

Shippou turned and glared at Harry "Only for your own good!" Harry returned the glare with just as much furry "My own _good_? To be cooped up _here_ is for my own _good_?"

Kagome had had enough, this was pointless. "Would you _both_ shut up!" they both stopped shock written on their faces "now no one is going anywhere! Its pointless, unless we have to."

Hermione nodded her head in agreement "It is, remember Dumbledore telling us that we had to stay on alert. We can't just be reckless, we can't give Voldemort an advantage, not now!"

Harry nodded in silence, reminded now of that bastard. He gritted his teeth, seething and turned to leave. Ron sighed and followed him along with Hermione, Joan and Richard. Shippou watched them leave and turned to Kagome.

"Well, now mother that went well" Shippou commented as he sighed "How are you feeling?" Kagome looked at him and said "I'm doing good."

"Are you?" Shippou asked. Kagome nodded smiling "Of course, lets go, I have school tomorrow." He smiled and helped her out of bed.

**O()O()O()O**

Dumbledore had sent McGonagall to grab Shippou, knowing that he was his only option for tomorrow, he needed a teacher for the dark arts class. He thought that Snape would work but he knew he now had trust issues with him. He had thought that he could trust him! Why was he so blinded... he thought that he could save him from his own folly, but now he could see now that this was pointless.

The knob opened and Shippou appeared in the doorway; his face contorted in confusion. Dumbledore looked up smiling, "Why, hello Shippou. I am in need of your assistance. My previous fill just left and I thought you would know a thing or two about The Dark Arts..." He trailed off and studied Shippou face and only found a slight grin.

"Of course, Headmaster it would be my pleasure," he stop and turned looking out the window "But I wonder why me?" He looked at Dumbledore, his gaze piecing.

Dumbledore regarded him and smiled "Because I thought with your experience you would do a splendid job teaching The Dark Arts." Shippou nodded and smiled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Hoped you like it! Please **review**!

**---Funny's---**

(Note this may be disturbing!)

**Kagome:** (Sits with Dragon in another room no to far away from the now insane Ron and captive; Harry) Think we should have saved Harry?

**Dragon:** (looks a Kagome with an evil glint in her eyes) No, I wanna see what happens.

Kagome: ( Shrugs and smiles, catching the hidden hint) Okay well wait.

Meanwhile...

**Ron:** Calmed down my pretty.

**Harry:** (Wide eyed and panting, pulls the blade closer) NEVER... Dammit whats...(Squirrel pops out wide eyed)

**Ron: **My love! (Snatches Squirrel and starts to pet it)

**Harry:** Oo What!?

**ReVieW**

Dragon from hell

Ja ne


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of them. So there! Of course there are some I do own, 5 of them!

Sorry for not updating sooner! I had a huge writers block from hell itself! I HATE WRITERS BLOCK!!! Anyway... I made this really long! I hope you like this chapter and please **REVIEW!** I like to know what you think about the story so far! If you do review I'll feel more inspired and you'll will get newer and better chapters, sooner! All ya have to do is review. Enough babbling, on with the story!!!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 12: The First Day of School**

**---Previously---**

Dumbledore had sent McGonagall to grab Shippou, knowing that he was his only option for tomorrow, he needed a teacher for the dark arts class. He thought that Snape would work but he knew he now had trust issues with him. He had thought that he could trust him! Why was he so blinded... he thought that he could save him from his own folly, but now he could see now that this was pointless.

The knob opened and Shippou appeared in the doorway; his face contorted in confusion. Dumbledore looked up smiling, "Why, hello Shippou. I am in need of your assistance. My previous fill just left and I thought you would know a thing or two about The Dark Arts..." He trailed off and studied Shippou face and only found a slight grin.

"Of course, Headmaster it would be my pleasure," he stop and turned looking out the window "But I wonder why me?" He looked at Dumbledore, his gaze piecing.

Dumbledore regarded him and smiled "Because I thought with your experience you would do a splendid job teaching The Dark Arts." Shippou nodded and smiled.

**0O0(Now)0O0**

The alarm clock rang. Kagome turned over and moaned softly. She rubbed the crust from her eyes, opening them slowly only to be blinded from the morning light. Her eyes finally adjusted and noticed that everyone was still asleep. She glanced at her clock, it said 6:25 A.M.

She sat up and rubbled around for her things, once she had them she got dressed in her school robes and left the room. When she came in the dormitory she saw that Harry was up already, his head resting in his hands "Good morning Harry, your up early." Harry merely nodded in mute silence.

"Whats bugging you?" Kagome asked. Harry looked up and sighed "Nothing new." She nodded, understanding. She sat in a chair next to him.

They both sat in silence for a long time, staring into the burning fire. "This will end sometime..." Kagome said, trying to break eerie silence. He nodded "It will, but I don't know how." She stared into the fire a little longer but soon broke the silence again "We can't mope around like this, we have to go on head strong," Harry looked up smiling grimly "Come on, lets go to the Great Hall and get this day over with."

He stood up and stretch lazily "Your right, we got to move on...regardless of whats ahead..." She smiled, getting up herself. They soon left, their feet padding silently on the cold stone and out of the dormitory...

**0O0()0O0**

The demon crumbled, its ashes falling neatly to the cold stone floor. Hiei grinned, his white fangs glistening in the dim sunlight _'Thats what that little whelp was whining about?'_ He slid his Katana neatly in its scabbard and called Botan. She was just about to pop in when the ashes on the stone floor began to regenerate into the demon he had just killed. He quickly told her to stay were she was. He would have to question her later after he cleaned this mess up...

The demon grinned down at Hiei "What did I tell you? I"m immortal!" Hiei drew his blade and replied in a grim satisfaction "How many times have I heard that?"

The demon snarled and drew it's razor sharp circular blades out and quickly attacked. Hiei dodge with ease...

**0O0()0O0**

She sighed. Her black/misty hair shimmering in the dim light of the crystallized cavern. Her violate eyes blinking with persistent worry. In her cold sweat drenched hands she held a small letter.

_**Dear Andrell,**_

_**I am informed that you hold a valuable scroll that I am in need of... I mean not to bother you, but it is of grave need that I attain this scroll. I will send one of my escorts to bring you to my palace, if you agree... The scroll is called Soulbound. **_

_**Lord of **__**Makai**_

_**Sesshomaru**_

She read the letter several times over. In cold light of her cavern she wrote her reply, with grim satisfaction. Knowing that it would soon be over... The time has come...

**0O0()0O0**

He had patience... but waiting for a response from Andrell was becoming harder and harder. He closed his eyes willing the oncoming headache to disappear but only with failure.

This connection he had to with Kagome... It still puzzled him. What happened to cause this new development to occur? In the past when he was ruler of the wester lands and wandering around with now dead ward Rin. Back then he had only thought of her as a pitiful human miko. He had felt no connection that he could recall, but now it was... different...

But his thoughts where interrupted with a sudden knock at the door. He growled low in the throat out of pure annoyance. "Enter," the door opened, making small creaking sounds. A small green toad step in, he bowed quickly and held his staff of flames near his clenched toad like hand. "Master Sesshomaru!!! I bring good news! Andrell has received you request and has written you back!" Sesshomaru held out his clawed hand and the toad demon quickly hurried towards his master, placing it quickly in his hand.

The toad stood there, his eyes glazed over in admiration. Sesshomaru glanced down with disgust and dismissed him with a wave of his hand. "Jaken leave this Sesshomaru." Jaken frowned and did as he was told. When the door shut silently behind his servant he let out a sigh of relief. Jaken might be faithful to a point of disgust, but he was useful.

Drifting from his previous thoughts, he soon turned his attention to the letter in his clawed hand. He delicately opened the letter and read...

_**Dear Lord of Makai,**_

_**I have received your request... But I cannot be escorted to your estate for you must come to my home. Why you ask? Well, this scroll cannot leave my home because of my ancestors protective seal placed on it. I live in the eastern lands in a place called "Crystal reflection". Come with the one who is connected to your soul...**_

_**Seer,**_

_**Andrell**_

He read the letter several times over and gave out a deep sigh. How was he supposed to get Kagome out of Hogwarts? How would she react to this? He also need Hiei to accompany him... It would most likely take a couple of days to get this over with. He soon left his office to inform Jaken, Ash, and Narell to watch over his estate and lands...

**0O0()0O0**

Kagome twiddled with a strand of her hair and let out a frustrated sigh. Her friends should have been here already... But they weren't. They were most likely sleeping in late. Or she just got up to early. She turned her gaze to her newly made companion. He was staring down at the table in deep thought. She then looked around her and only saw a couple of people up this early. She glanced at her watch its was only 6:40 A.M. Then she came to a conclusion that she got up to early... Oh well... they must get up around 7:00 A.M instead of 6:00 A.M. But she could just ask Harry...

She turned attention to Harry, he was still staring at the table in deep thought. "Uh... Harry? I have a question." Harry looked up and starred at her "Yes?" Kagome looked around her and asked "What time do students usually get up?" He smiled and glanced at his watch. Then turned to Kagome "Well, usually we get up before eight, but I got up around this time because I couldn't sleep... um why did you?" Kagome blushed and looked down at the table. _'Why did I?'_

"Um... well I just thought that we had to get up early. At least before 7:00 A.M." Kagome replied. Harry smiled and shook his head "Nope... Wanna go to the library? We can stay there until 7:30 A.M.?" Harry asked. Kagome nodded and replied "Why not? Lets go!" Kagome and Harry got up. _'I wonder how big of a library they have?! It must be huge! YAY!' _at that thought Kagome quickly fallowed Harry out of the Great Hall, towards the library.

Harry took her through a maze of corridors until they reached two heavy looking, double doors, reaching a least five or more feet above their heads. Kagome's expression turned to worry _'How am I going to get around this school?! Its so huge.' _Harry turned to her, instantly reading her expression "I know... Its hard to find your way around this school, but you'll get used to it," He said while turning to open the double doors "But I'll help you get to your first classes today." Harry reassured her. Kagome smiled, feeling more at ease.

They both entered the library. It was HUGE! You could see shelfs upon shelfs for what seemed like miles! Kagome grinned, she loved library's! Harry lead her to a nearby table. He only gazed at the books that laid there with mild interest except for Kagome. She looked at them with a fascination. She picked one up with the title "History of Hogwarts" and immediately, she started reading.

Harry looked at her and noticed that she dived into the first book she pick up. He sighed and smiled. _'Not another Hermione!'_ Shaking his head he pick a book up and started to read...

**0O0()0O0**

The clock soon turned to 7:30 A.M. Kagome quickly unstuck herself from the book to Harry's relief. She gave him a big grin "Let's go!" she said looking at her watch. He nodded and put down the book he was reading. She fallowed his lead, making sure to note the way they took to get to the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was full of students. They look practically dead, some were sleeping sitting up. Others were wide awake with foolish grins plastered on their faces while poking the ones half asleep. Kagome shook her head and walk down the Gryffindor table until they reached the place were they saw Hermione, Ron, Richard and Joan. Kagome happily waved at them, they waved back and ushered herself and Harry over.

Once seated they were bombarded with questions. Harry sighed and shook his head while Kagome blushed furiously. "Where were you two this morning?" Ron ask, while wiggling his eyebrows to suggest something very wrong. Kagome in turn glared daggers at him. He gulped and hid behind Hermione. She turned her head toward Ron, laughing "I don't think your gonna get away with that..." Kagome turned her attention to Hermione, agreeing with her "He's not, just you wait Ron..." Ron gulped again, his face flustered. Kagome ended up telling them what happen this morning to her embarrassment. They laughed, but reassured her that they would help her around school.

They were soon interrupted when Dumbledore spoke up, silencing the students "A warm greeting to all of you and our new students. Classes shall began after our morning meal. If you find yourself lost just ask any of the older students and they will point you in the right direction. Tardiness will be forgiven for this oncoming week-" He went on with the rest of the announcements, but stop for a brief moment before continuing "I'm regretful to say that our new Defense Against Dark Art teacher has other matters concerning him at the moment, but a unexpected volunteer has taking his place for a time being. May I represent to you, Shippou! He shall be teaching you for at least a week, in the Defense Against the Dark Arts!"

Shippou stood from his seat, blushing all the while. The student body erupted into loud clapping, but quieted down at the motion of Dumbledore's raised hand "Now dig in!" and as he said that food magically appeared on the tables. Soon the Great Hall erupted into conversation. But in the corner, siting next to Hagrid, Snape sat there with a knowing sneer spreading across his face. He would find out what was going through that oaf's mind! He wondered... was he discovered? He might have to treed around here more carefully.

Kagome sat there, a smile adoring her face. She was happy for Shippou, but why him? She was sure there were other teachers able to do the job... But her thoughts where brought to a erupt stop when Hermione gave her a questioning look "Why is Shippou teaching the dark arts this week?" She ask, confused.

Kagome turned to Harry and the others. They all looked confused. Where was Sesshomaru? And why was Shippou teaching the dark arts? Kagome face turned deep scarlet as the memory of the letter and the necklaces came to mind. She was silent for a while, but she finally spoke up "He's teaching because Sesshomaru is gone in search of something..." They looked at each other, shaking their heads. Harry cocked his head, lifting one elegant eyebrow, his voice holding a little mischief "What's he looking for, Kagome?" If it was possible Kagome turned even more red "I don't know!" She squeaked.

"I think you do know." Harry said with a little more mischief laced in his voice. Kagome shook her head attempting to ignore him "I don't." Harry sighed letting it go for little while, but she was not off the hook. Soon the owls came flying in dropping random packages, letters, and schedule's. One black Owl came in landing gracefully, dropping its burdens by Harry and flying off. Harry looked down a little startled. Picking up The Daily Prophet wrapped around a small concealed letter. Harry gazed down at the letter and quickly tucked it in his pocket, knowing it was not the time to open it.

He was about to hand Hermione The Daily Prophet, but stopped. On the first page was a headline of another burning of some muggle's home with the sign of the dark mark above the remains of what used to be someone's house. His eyes glazed over with rage, but slowly let it go with a deep sigh... He knew that he could do nothing about, not yet anyway._ 'Just you wait, Voldemort!' _He thought venomously ashe handed The Daily Prophet to Hermione.

Soon enough you could hear a groan from Ron, Harry and Hermione. "Divination! Not that wretched class!" Hermione screeched. Kagome gave her a curious look. What was so wrong about Divination? Wasn't it about predictions of sorts? "Err... whats wrong with Divination?" Kagome asked in confusion.

Hermione features turned to shock as she realized that Kagome didn't know how horrible that class was "Do you have that wretched class?" Hermione asked, feeling sorry for her if she did. Kagome slowly nodded, still confused "Yes... whats wrong with it?" Kagome asked slowly. Hermione looked at Ron and Harry and quickly nodded "You'll see... just wait." Kagome nodded with narrowed eyes...

**0O0()0O0**

"Lets see... first class is Care of Magical Creature's and then its The Defenses Against Dark Arts..." Kagome mumbled to herself while following Harry, Ron, and Hermione who had the same schedule as she did. Joan and Richard only had two classes with them, Defense Against Dark Arts and Divination. Harry led them outside towards Hagrid's hut wondering what he had in store for them, whatever it was he knew it was going to be fun.

Kagome cocked her head at the scaly clawed hand in the thicket and realized what Hagrid had for them. It reminded her of old fables about the knight, the princes, and the evil dragon that the west thought of in their culture. In her culture dragons were in a sense holy creatures that brought on the rain from the heaven's. (Sorry if I'm wrong about this!) Soon they arrived at Hagrid's hut. The half giant saw them, grinning he gave Kagome a bone crushing hug. She smiled at this and hugged him back. He turn to Harry also giving him a hug, all the while Harry's feet dangled loosely in the air.

"So 'ow 'ave you been 'andling yourself?" She grinned up at him and said quietly "Just fine! And you?" Hagrid looked down at her "Been doing just fine myself and ye are in for a treat! My, when Dumbledore 'eard of my idea... err.. never mind ye..." Harry shook his head. Hagrid was always letting things slip... He glanced into the thicket were smoke was coming out in ringlets and noticed a clawed, scaly hand curl into a fist. Soon realization dawned on him, it was a dragon! How did Hagrid convinced Dumbledore?

Soon everyone arrived, crowding around Hagrid "Come along now." He said eagerly, leading them into the thick woods. Soon they arrived in a large clearing. Almost immediately the majority of the students eyes widen at the blue scaled dragon in the thicket, it's massive wings spreading out in annoyance at the small group of students. Twin horns curled to point at each other while its majestic tail curled around its massive legs. "Now, I warn ye all not to get to close to her."

The students only nodded numbly, while gaping at the rare creature in front of them. Kagome cocked her head at the Water Dragon. She reached her hand out and immediately noticed a reaction from the scaled creature. It bowed its massive head towards her, recognizing her as one of its own, but this did not go unnoticed. Hagrid put a hand on Kagome's shoulders whispering "I think it likes you," Kagome smiled, nodding her head "Well go on, get over there!" Hagrid laughed with glee while pushing her towards the dragon. She stumbled a little and cranked her head up towards it. The dragon leaned its massive head down to the ground, its sea green eyes looking down at her with respect. Kagome laid a gentle hand on it's rough scale, stroking it. It immediately started purring, bringing a gentle smile to her lips.

Harry could only gape at Kagome and the dragon in wonder along with Ron and Hermione. "How did she do that!" Harry suddenly shouted, snapping Ron and Hermione out of their trances. Hermione shook her her head as if to gain a good standing "What race is she? She couldn't have done that if she was human." Hermione abruptly asked. Ron and Harry just stared at her, shaking their heads "Who knows? She never told us, but then again we never asked... I just assumed that she was a human with blue hair!" Harry whispered.

They both nodded their heads in agreement "Lets just ask her!" Ron added. Hermione glared at him and almost shouted "Ron! Thats rude! We can't just walk up to her and demand answers!" Ron only mumbled to himself, staring at the ground in annoyance. Harry rolled his eyes, knowing that Kagome most likely heard them.

Kagome stood there, her hand still stroking the ruff scales of the dragon with narrowed eyes. So they were curious? She knew it might not be good to tell them. But she might as well... its not like she didn't trust them... She would tell them later, in the dormitory. In the distance she heard Hagrid's ruff voice "Now thats enough Kagome!" Kagome hugged the snout of the dragon, giving it her blessings and went back towards the group of students.

"Now come along," he said while spreading out his arms "Thats it!" the students gathered around, stealing glances at the dragon and Kagome while whispering to one another. "How did she do that?!" Kagome heard the whispered question from one of the many students and sighed, glancing at Harry and the others who were ushering her over.

Harry laid a comforting hand on her shoulder whispering "I know what its like... You'll get used to it." Kagome smiled while glancing down at Harry whispering back "Thanks." He smiled back, nodding.

Hagrid grinned down at the gathered students "Now all of ye kids are for a treat!" he paused for a moment, letting it sink in "For your first assignment ye are to learn 'ow to take care of a dragon! Ye all will each be given a dragon egg to take care of and nurture." Almost all the students eyes widen and soon Hermione's hand shot up "How will we know how to hatch and take care of them?" Hagrid turned his attention towards her and replied "Why all ye have to do is turn to page 209 titled the care of dragons." Soon another hand shot up "Will we be able to keep them?!" a girl with brown hair and gold eyes asked. Hagrid grinned at this, replying "Of course ye well, think of it as a parting gift from here!"

The students cheered, jumping up and down with excitement. All Harry could do was stare at Hagrid with shock. How was he able to do this?! He would just have to ask him. Wouldn't be hard to get it out of him, would it? Unknown to him, Kagome was thinking the same thing, why not ask?

Kagome smiled, she already had a dragon, but she guessed it would be good for Yasei to have another one of her kind to play with. But what puzzled her was how Hagrid got through to Dumbledor and how he found all these dragon egg's. So her only solution is to ask Hagrid. Meanwhile Hermione was giggling in excitement while Ron stood there, dumbfounded. How? How would he be able to take care of a DRAGON!!!! Back then he could barely keep track of Scabbers, but then again the real Scabbers was one of He-who-must-not-be-named faithful servants... DAMMIT!!! He would just have to try and if worse came to worse then he could give it to Hagrid, telling him that he was unable to care for it. But wait... he did have Hermione to help him, she would know what to do.

Hermione couldn't contain her excitement anymore! She was getting a dragon of her very own! She knew it would be sort of difficult to take care of at first, but it would be worth it! She also knew Ron would be having trouble with his dragon and sooner or later he would come crying for help or maybe he wouldn't, which would be good for her.

Harry was walking ever closer to Hagrid, who was at the time muttering to himself while gathering dragon eggs carefully into a cart that he would bring out to the students. But then Harry noticed that Kagome was walking right next to him.

"Are you going to ask him to?" She whisper. Her only reply was a nod from Harry who grind up at her. She smiled back as they continued their short trek towards the cart of dragon eggs. Hagrid had just placed the last dragon egg next to the others and smiled. He turned around only to be greeted by two curious students; Harry and Kagome. He sighed, know that they wanted answers and soon.

Kagome was the first to begin "Hagrid we have both been meaning to talk to you," Harry looked up at Hagrid, noting the horrified look in his eyes, he must have known what was coming to him "How did you get Dumbledore to agree with this?" Hagrid twiddled his thumbs nervously and sighed "I shouldn't be telling you this. 'E 'ave my 'ead for this!" he mumbled, stealing a glance a the dragon eggs "Well ye know... I thought that ye kids needed some protection from _'him'. _They would be able to protect ye young folks. I want no more deaths." Hagrid whispered. Harry nodded reaching up to put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Hagrid continued his voiced ruff "Dumbledore agreed to this ye know... 'e knows the Ministry will throw a fit, but he knows they can't do a thing since it for ye kids protection."

"Just one more question... How did you find all these dragon eggs?" Kagome asked, curiosity shining in her eyes. Hagrid grinned at this "I can't tell ye that missy, its a secret between me and Dumbledore." Hagrid said in a low voice, smiling.

Harry and Kagome both nodded, understanding. "Well ye two don't mind helping, do ye?" Harry and Kagome both looked at each other, nodding their heads "Of course well help." they both chirped. He sweat dropped at their enthusiasm and then directed them towards the cart of dragon eggs "I want ye to help me get it over to them. They both nodded, each grabbing an end or the cart with Hagrid helping them. They soon arrived over to the crowed of students, who where all cheering with glee.

"Well come along," Hagrid started while shuffling his feet "Get your dragon eggs!" Soon a rush of student ran toward the cart attempting to grab the best dragon egg. Hagrid had to calm them down, telling them that they had to be in a neat single file line to get their dragon egg. With a little frustration they finally cooperated, forming a neat line.

Soon enough Kagome was next in line. She gazed down at the dragon eggs, knowing what each kind of dragon egg was. Most of them were elemental dragons, while others were soul dragons, some were even Neutral dragons which were rare indeed. Deciding quickly, she picked the Neutral Dragon egg which was only one out of two which were present. Cradling the black and white egg to her chest, she walk over to a lone tree and sat down, waiting for the others.

Soon enough Harry and Hermione found their way to Kagome, both deciding to join her. Harry was cradling a white dragon egg while Hermione was cradling a black dragon egg. Kagome looked up and smiled, greeting them "Hi!" they waved back happily, but then Harry looked over to the egg she had cradle in her arms. Why was her dragon egg was black and white, non of the others were like that... he was about to ask her when she spoke up "In this egg is a Neutral Dragon and your egg is a White Dragon while Hermione's is a Black Dragon. Good, evil, and neutral, what a odd coincidence." Harry and Hermione just looked at each other, confused. "Um... How did you know that? I know it might be obvious to an extent, but still..."

Kagome grinned at them "I know that you guys want to know what I am..." she abruptly said just as Ron showed up with his silver blue dragon egg. Ron having heard them gazed at the ground nervously along with Hermione and Harry. "Yes..." Harry said quietly. Kagome gave them all a cheerful smile, startling them all "You're not mad?" Hermione ask startled.

"I'm not, but you know we can't discuss it here, someone might overhear us. But we can discuss this in the dormitory " They all nodded, smiling. Ron sat next to them, grinning "What kind of dragon is this?" Ron said, showing his egg to her. Kagome gazed down at the dragon egg, smiling "That is a Electric Dragon, your lucky I only saw a couple of those." She said quietly. He gazed down at the dragon egg, grinning even more.

The rest of class went on without any incident and soon they were off to their next class; The Defense Against Dark Arts.

Hoped you like it! Please **review**! I need author fuel

**---Funny's---**

**Ron:** (Finally realizing what he had done he gave out a small eep of surprise, while still cooing at the squirrel for some odd reason.)

**Harry:** (Eyes twitching at the scene he found a large stick and started poking Ron.)

**Ron: **(Ron gave a girlish screech and dropped the squirrel, finally realizing what happen.) BLOODY FUCK!!!!! (Runs around in circles, screaming.)

**Harry:** Oo Uhhh...

**ReVieW**

Dragon from hell

Ja ne


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Inuyasha & co, that belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I do, however, own all my original characters and this plotline.**

Hi again! I noticed that almost no one reviewed! TT I'm sad... But I'm very glad that 3 people reviewed; Azera-v, FxB, and ptbear thank you very much! And for all who reviewed in the past, THANK YOU! If you haven't notice, I have re-edited most of the first chapters. So you might wanna look back there if you wanna read a better version of them. I have added more detail to those chapters having realized that they really lack it! And for all that review my story, from now on I will be posting their names in future chapters. I should have done this from the start... Anyway,

Enjoy!

**Chapter 13: What the Future may hold**

**---Previously---**

Soon enough Harry and Hermione found their way to Kagome, both deciding to join her. Harry was cradling a white dragon egg while Hermione was cradling a black dragon egg. Kagome looked up and smiled, greeting them "Hi!" they waved back happily, but then Harry looked over to the egg she had cradle in her arms. Why was her dragon egg black and white, non of the others were like that... he was about to ask her when she spoke up "In this egg is a Neutral Dragon and your egg is a White Dragon while Hermione's is a Black Dragon. Good, evil, and neutral, what a odd coincidence." Harry and Hermione just looked at each other, confused. "Um... How did you know that? I know it might be obvious to an extent, but still..."

Kagome grinned at them "I know that you guys want to know what I am..." she abruptly said just as Ron showed up with his silver blue dragon egg. Ron having heard them gazed at the ground nervously along with Hermione and Harry. "Yes..." Harry said quietly. Kagome gave them all a cheerful smile, startling them all "You're not mad?" Hermione ask startled.

"I'm not, but you know we can't discuss it here, someone might overhear us. But we can discuss this in the dormitory " They all nodded, smiling. Ron sat next to them, grinning "What kind of dragon is this?" Ron said, showing his egg to her. Kagome gazed down at the dragon egg, smiling "That is a Electric Dragon, your lucky I only saw a couple of those." She said quietly. He gazed down at the dragon egg, grinning even more.

The rest of class went on without any incident and soon they were off to their next class; The Defense Against Dark Arts.

**0O0(Now)0O0**

Kagome's eyes swirled at the vast twist and turns they had to take to get to their next class. _'THIS PLACE IS HUGE!'_ she thought in agony. She hurried to catch up with the others and almost slammed into Harry just as they arrived at two large double doors, the doors just slightly opened. Kagome gawk at the inside, seeing various displays of magical creatures of all kinds, she didn't know that this many magical creatures existed! She had a feeling that she would like this class.

She and the rest of the group fallowed Harry over to a table behind Richard and Joan. They were both chattering away and didn't even noticed them until Ron whisper behind their back, grinning "I bet they like like each other..." They both turned and glared at Ron, both denying the obvious truth. Harry laughed and pointed out Ron and Hermione's 'relationship' that they both seemed to denied furiously. Ron and Hermione blushed while both glaring at Harry. Kagome chuckled in the background watching her friends denied the truth of their 'relationships' they had with one another. But the little scene brought back memories of Sesshomaru and Hiei and that letter... She uncousinly touched the necklaces they have given her, feeling the odd connection from them. It confused her... So much seemed out of her reached... But her thoughts were brought to an erupt halt when Shippou smacked a large ruler on his desk, successfully gaining all of his students attention.

"Quite down," Shippou said while glaring at the class of students, daring them to utter one single word more "I'm am your substitute teacher for this week as you all know now. As you understand this class is to insure that you do not become victim to a wizard or witch of the dark arts and that of creatures who follow or are of the dark realm. So today we are going to know and understand Fairies. Those small, tricky little ones that just love to mess with your mind. But not all are evil, some are good and I'm going to teach you how to identify the good from the bad as well as how to deal with one you encounter." Shippou told them.

He went into a long lecture about fairies, from the bad to the good and he even explained that their could be fairies that are neutral or in other words don't care much about humans or creating mischief in itself. Some of the students could not wrap their minds around the idea that some Fairies couldn't be mischievous. Leading the class into a long debate.

Kagome smiled to herself, Shippou was really cut out for this job. He held everyones attention and made even the worst of students, listen to him. Which amazed her. How could her little Shippou change so much? She could remember when he was just a pup, yes he acted mature for his age back then, and defiantly acted more mature than Inuyasha despite him being older. And, yes he did have 500 years to grow up, but she still could not wrap her mind around it, not yet. She sighed when she heard Shippou "But sadly, my students you will get homework," She could hear a number of sighs ripple all throughout the class, echoing her own "It won't be hard... just write me a paragraph on what you have learned today." Most of the students shrug their shoulders, knowing that it could be worse, like six pages...

There was still a little bit of time in the class and Kagome had already started on her homework and of course so did Hermione. A few minutes later Ron shook Hermiones shoulder and pleaded for her help. Yet again he was not listening to most of the lecture and she brought it upon herself to remind him. After her lecture, he gulped and immediately started writing. Kagome shook her head and finished her paragraph, stretching lazily against her chair, her eyes downcast. She looked around the class and noticed that most of the students had shrugged off their homework and were whispering to one another, which didn't surprise her at all. She knew that if she got her homework done she would not have so much to worry about. She started packing up her things, knowing that it was almost time to leave. She looked down at her schedule and noticed that she had Divination next. She hoped it was an okay class, not as horrible as she heard.

She felt a light tap on her shoulder and jumped in her seat. Shippou stood behind her, he had a worried look etched into his face. A few moments passed until he got the courage to ask "Did you think I did okay? I mean teaching and all..." Kagome smiled and patted his shoulder in sympathy "I think you did great Shippou." He nodded and smiled, his eyes downcast. He really enjoyed this job... It sucks that in a week or less that would all be striped away... She got up and hugged Shippou, seeming to understand his pain. She grab her bag just as the bell rang, heading out with the others to Divination...

**0O0()0O0**

Kagome and the others finally reached the long curved steps, leading up the divination and with a long sigh from everyone except Kagome, they all fallowed Harry up the long stairway to Divination. When they reached the top they all saw Hermione huff and slam open the door while muttering about false predictions and such. Harry and Ron sighed at this while Kagome cocked her head in confusion. '_Here we go...'_ Kagome thought sourly to herself. This class better not be a load of crap!

**0O0()0O0**

The room was silent, most of the portraits of headmasters and headmistresses where asleep as well as Dumbledore's phoenix, its head was cured up in its feathers; cooing softly to itself. Dumbledore spaced back and forth in front of his desk in deep thought. A knock at the door shocked him out of his own amusement. His deep voice cold and calculated "Enter." In the doorway he saw the most unlikely person; Sesshomaru. It surprised him that he of all people that might have shown up at this time that it would be him and this early! He was not expected to return for at least a week...

Before he could speak Sesshomaru began "I am here to collect Kagome Higurashi. I have need of her for just a couple of days..." Dumbledore look taken aback. Why would he need Kagome? She just arrived... and she was supposed to come to his office after school so he could catch her up on the things she missed... _'I guess it will have to wait..'_ he thought sadly. "Yes you may take her," He said as he pick up a copy of her schedule "Ah yes she is in Divination right at this moment." Sesshomaru nodded and bowed his head in thanks. Then he was out of sight. Dumbledore sighed and sat down in his chair, his mind drifting away...

**0O0()0O0**

Just as Kagome entered through the door to divination she heard a heavy gasp; very odd bushy haired woman with thick glasses stood right before her as if in a trance, gasping for air "You walk with a cloud of death above you head, be wary for he has many after you, even in death..." then out of nowhere she seemed normal again, blinking rapidly as if she had just awoken from a dream. "Oh dear child I didn't see you there, are you new here?" Kagome nodded still shaken from the prediction she heard... It disturbed her and reminded her of the dream she had which seemed so far away... She left the strange person and took a seat next to Harry and the others. "Thats, in case you were wondering; Professor Trelawney. She the one who keeps predicting my death... What did she say to you anyway?" Harry asked puzzled. She shook her head, recalling the strange prediction "She said; _'You walk with a cloud of death above your head, be wary for he has many after you, even in death...'_" Kagome shuddered as she spoke, feeling the ominous doom of her fate.

Harry seemed to understand what she was feeling. He patted her back gently, it seemed to sooth her worries just a little. Class went on as normally as it could, anyway. Kagome liked the class, it was interesting and not just a bunch of bull as Hermione had stated earlier, though some things needed improvement. She guessed that she was just one of a few who liked this class, which to her was odd. Seeing what she heard and all. She didn't think it wise to declare this class as one of her favorites since Hermione would never let it go. She was happy when she heard that she wouldn't have any homework. _'I wonder what kind of weird assignments I'm going to get._ How To Predict Your Own Future' _thats laughable'_ she thought, chuckling to herself.

A sharp knock at the door startled out of her own musings. Turning her head toward the professor who looked aghast at the thought of someone interrupting her class, hurried to open the door. In the doorway stood the most unlikely person she thought she ever see; Sesshomaru. He spoke to the professor quietly and then looked over at Kagome. Trelawney motioned her to leave the class. She grabbed her things and gave Harry and the others an apologetic look, whispering "I'll be back soon and Hermione would you please get my homework from my classes if I don't return sooner than a days or so?" Hermine nodded giving her a bright smile. Harry stared at the doorway confused, why did she have to leave with him? What was this all about anyway?

**0O0()0O0**

In the hallway all she could do was stare at him "What do you want?" her question seemed to go unheard because all he did was stare at her. She wondered... what did he want? Why was he back so early? She looked up into his swirling liquid gold eyes which seemed so vivid with emotion yet so clouded. She couldn't tell what he was thinking. Not that she ever could before... "Come." was all she heard before he left down the circler stone stairway. After a while of staring at the wall she finally made a move to follow him.

When they left the room he couldn't say anything. All he could do was stare into her eyes, seeing the confusion reflected in those pools of silver. He couldn't answer. He never couldn't say what was on his mind and for the first time he felt lost. But after a while, he knew what he had to do. "Kagome," he heard the thud of feet draw closer and knew he had her attention "I need to talk to you..." He trailed off as if he were afraid of continuing. Then he heard her voice "Yes?" he turned and stared at her "I know you've been confused... I should have told you from the start," he coughed, struggling to hold his mask in front of her, he mentally berated himself for showing his emotions so easily "We- well are in sorts... soul-mates and- Hiei is yours also... or so I think, thats why I need you and Hiei to come with me to get a scroll so we can figure this out.." His mask fell as his face turned beat red.

Kagome didn't know what to do, she felt so lost... so confused. She slid down the wall, landing on the steps below, her eyes closed tightly. After a time of debating with herself Kagome finally asked "What is this scroll anyway?" He was silent for a while, trying to get a hold of himself before he finally answered "Its a very rare scroll that will tell us hopefully what is going on..." She nodded slowly and got to her feet, walking down to the hall bellow. He fallowed after her, leading him to the Gryffindors dorm and leaving him in the common room.

Still shaken, Kagome began to pack. She made sure to take Yasei and the Dragon egg, which she placed carefully in her bag. She came back into the common room with her black backpack strapped to her back along with Yasei perched on her shoulder. Stealing a glance at him, she noticed that his emotionless mask was not there, leaving a confused looking demon. She never saw him like that before and she liked it, he looked less cold, warmer. "Ready, Kagome?" He startled her, bringing her from her musings. "Yes." He grabbed her hand and then they were gone...

**0O0()0O0**

Kagome was left gasping for air, feeling the inky blackness chill her flesh and then as soon as it began it ended. Leaving her in a richly decorated hall. Two white marbled stairs curved up towards a delicately carved balcony and down below leading to the stairs was a rich silver and blue carpet, decorated with white demon dogs battling one another. The floor was white marble as well and on the wall showed thick blue and silver tapestry's with silver moons. Kagome was awed at its elaborate yet simple beauty. Yet finally she came back to reality to find a question stuck in her mind, what just happened? She was about to ask, but before she could she heard a dark chuckle. He was laughing at her! She never heard him EVER laugh or have much emotion at all besides anger.

He laughed, he couldn't contain himself. Seeing her awed and confused like that... It was cute. But he knew that he needed to answer her unasked question. He knew know that she was just beginning to become a witch and had no idea what had happen or where she was. "Kagome," he saw her jump and almost laughed again "What just happened was called apparating, in others words a way to teleport. And I just thought to stop at home before we leave to find Hiei." She nodded, still dazed at the sight of his home.

"We won't stay long, I'm just going to check on some issue's... It will likely take an hour at least. Why don't you head to the gardens." he said before he left up the long marbled stairs and disappeared into a hallway to the right. When she came back to her senses, she left the hall and up the stairs to find someone that would help her find her way, she rather not just yet go to the gardens but to the library.

**0O0()0O0**

Sliding the door open to his office, he found Jaken... He was looking over reports and such and before he knew it, he heard Jaken admit a high pitched screech that seared his ears. His face was motionless but you could tell from the look in his eyes that Jaken would die if he so took a wrong step. Jaken jumped in his seat seeing and especially knowing that look. He had seen it many times and knew that his life was in peril.

"My... Lord, please forgive this Jaken. I was startled that you were back so soon..." With an icy glare Jaken quited immediately. "Now tell me, how are things going here? Any news?" Jaken just stood there frozen in place shivering as he spoke "Nothing new has happened yet my lord, I was just finishing things up here. May I ask why you are back so soon?" Sesshomaru pressed his hand to his temple, trying to get rid of his oncoming headache "No, now leave." and with that said Jaken was gone before he even could blink.

Sighing, Sesshomaru slumped in his chair. The recent events were giving him a headache. He couldn't understand why he acted so open towards her. Why couldn't he hold his mask? _**'Because she is ours!'**_his beast roared, rattling its chains. Sighing again he answered his beast _'We do not know that yet... and we do not know if she will accept us...' _the beast was silent for a while before it spoke_**She will...' **_that was all it said, leaving him to his own turmoil.

**0O0()0O0**

Kagome was still awed at the sight of his home. It was HUGE! It had only been a few minutes before she found herself lost. Still hoping to bump into someone soon, she kept on. Narell was bored having nothing to do... and of course her brother was gone again, running reports and such. She didn't know why he did it. He could be here siting in luxury._ 'It must be out of boredom'_ she thought. And she knew that she was definitely bored.

"HEY!" she heard from down the hall, there stood a girl she never seen before with ocean blue hair and gray eyes waving at her. She hurried down the hall, stepping right in front of the girl. "I've never seen you here before... Who are you and what do you want?" Kagome sighed at a sight of someone, she finally would find her way to the library and later the gardens. "Oh... I'm Kagome. Sesshomaru told me that he had to stop and see how things are going. I need help finding were the library is and then I want to head to the gardens." Narell grinned, so this was her, the girl who could be Sesshomaru soul-mate, interesting.

_'I should take her... get to know her and at least I wouldn't be bored anymore' _Narell thought shrugging. "I can take you, by the way how do you now Sesshomaru?" Kagome blushed and replied "We have a long history you could say." Grinning Narell lead Kagome down the hallway

Hoped you like it! Please **review**! I need author fuel

**---Funny's---**

Kagome: (Watching the video tape) "Thats just plain weired."

Dragon: (Watching the end of the video tape) "And very funny... Now he knows not to mess with Bob or eat any of his hair."

Kagome"(Nodding) Anyway, now we have blackmail." (Grinning) "I wonder what we can do with it."

Review please and thanks for reading.

Dragon from hell

Ja ne


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** ** I do not own Inuyasha & co, that belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I do, however, own all my original characters and this plotline.**

Hi again! Please leave a review. Thanks for reading.

**Reviewers**

misfits284 

FxB

i wear black deal with it

Thanks for your reviews

Enjoy!

**Chapter 13: Immortal Curse**

**---Previously---**

Kagome was still awed at the sight of his home. It was HUGE! It had only been a few minutes before she found herself lost. Still hoping to bump into someone soon, she kept on. Narell was bored having nothing to do... and of course her brother was gone again, running reports and such. She didn't know why he did it. He could be here siting in luxury._ 'It must be out of boredom'_ she thought. And she knew that she was definitely bored.

"HEY!" she heard from down the hall, there stood a girl she never seen before with ocean blue hair and gray eyes waving at her. She hurried down the hall, stepping right in front of the girl. "I've never seen you here before... Who are you and what do you want?" Kagome sighed at a sight of someone, she finally would find her way to the library and later the gardens. "Oh... I'm Kagome. Sesshomaru told me that he had to stop and see how things are going. I need help finding were the library is and then I want to head to the gardens." Narell grinned, so this was her, the girl who could be Sesshomaru soul-mate, interesting.

_'I should take her... get to know her and at least I wouldn't be bored anymore!' _Narell thought shrugging. "I can take you, by the way how do you now Sesshomaru?" Kagome blushed and replied "We have a long history you could say." Grinning Narell lead Kagome down the hallway.

**0O0(Now)0O0**

_'She very strange' _Narell thought as she led Kagome down another hall and up a flight of stairs. She seems extremely pure hearted and she very easy person to get along with, she know personally how hard it was to find a person in this world with such a pure heart. Stopping a set of large double doors, she turned toward Kagome, smiling. "Here we are." Kagome nodded and gave her thanks and was about to go into the library... "Could I stay with you? I know you'll get lost soon enough, right?" Narell asked, trying to get a little bit more info out of her. Kagome turned around and smiled "Of course, I definitely don't want to get lost again." She stated. She was hoping her escort would stay with her.

Opening the doors, Kagome gasped. This library was huge! Bigger than the one at Hogwarts! The ceiling was a very high dome like structure adorned with white dog demons in a fierce battle, the crescent moon centered in the middle. In the center of the room was a white marbled fountain and in the walls were carved in bookcases, shelfed with book after book, scroll after scroll. There were five wooden tables on either side of the circular room. Picking a table on the left of the room and leaving her belongings there, she immediately started scouring the bookcases.

Narell chuckled, so she was a book worm? Smiling she sat down and waited while Kagome searched the library. As Kagome searched she came upon several books containing priestesses spells and some books on the basics. She smiled, knowing that she never really got to learn how to control her holy powers. Grabbing them gently in her hands she left towards the table. Sitting down across from Narell, She opened up the priestesses book containing the basics.

Smiling, Narell began her interrogation "Kagome, why do you need a book on priestesses basics?" Kagome looked up startled and confused. "I'm uh... used to be a priestess... well I guess I still am, but now I'm half Angle and half Dragon. So I guess I still have them. I never got to know how to use them though..." Kagome replied saying a little more than she planned.

_'Interesting'_ She thought, half Dragon/Angel? She hadn't heard of that race ever really existing. Its odd, more like a very rare hybrid. She knew that hybrids are frowned upon... but at least you couldn't tell that she was one. Most people would think she was that of the Dragon race, and not that of the Angel, which by now was practically none existent, at least in this realm. They mostly kept to themselves and do not come out into the open anymore. But she knew that she had to redirect Kagome on the matter of holy powers. "You won't get anything from that book. You need a book that tells you about angels and their spells which is much more advanced." Narell said smiling. She got up and walk to a shelf on the right of the room and plucked off a very old book and came back, gently laying it in front of Kagome.

Kagome gave Narell an odd look, but opened the book. As she read it, her eyes lit up. This book had everything! And it was so easy to learn from! Silence fell over the room as she read deeper into the book...

**0O0()0O0**

Harry and the others left Divination, thankful that they didn't have any homework to do. But something kept bugging Harry, what did their Defense Against Dark arts Teacher want with Kagome? And why did she so readily go with him? She had to learn how to be a Witch, not run around with Sesshomaru... and they also had a job to do... Sighing he quickly catch up with the others, heading for The Great Hall.

**0O0()0O0**

Hiei was getting aggravated and very tired. This thing of a demon refused to die! He had tried everything! And yet it refused to DIE! And the damn thing kept going on and on about how he could never die. It was rather annoying to say the least. Sighing he raised his Katana, reading yet again another useless killing blow. All the while wishing he had back up...

**0O0()0O0**

As Kagome read, she remembered something important. She remembered what Hiei said as she woke up in infirmary at Hogwarts, _"If I wake her it could harm her. She is using a power that is very hard to handle without proper training. Give her time."_ she wanted to know now what that was... what did she use? How did she use it? And as she read she found out...

_**"As every angel matures they develop a raging instinct that when in impedible danger they release a huge amount of purifying energy and if they are untrained they will pass out. One must be cautious around one untrained for they will and can kill you in a matter of seconds unknowingly when put in a situation that is life threating..." **_

Kagome gazed at the page, shocked, but relieved. So that was what she did? Instinctively reached for her purifying power? At least she knew now. She was learning a lot from this book and she was still not done with it... Maybe she could take it with her. She would definitely bring it back in one piece.

She looked up from the page she had just read and asked "Um.. Narell?" Narell looked up from her book she retrieved a while ago and nodded, looking in Kagome's silver eyes "Um, I want to know if I could borrow this book?" Kagome asked nervously. Narell smiled and replied "We have many copies of it. So actually you can have it. I know you probably need it. This place can do without one more copy of that book." Kagome eyes lit up and she grind widely. Giving her thanks she packed the book away, ready to leave. Narell getting the hint, stood up from her chair. "Ready?" Narell asked. Kagome nodded and headed towards the door with Narell behind her.

Walking down the long halls with Narell in front of her, Kagome shook her head in wonder. This place was a huge maze of twisting turns. She could wander in here for miles and never find her way. Sighing she cached up with Narell, poking her in the shoulder, earning her a harsh glare. "You know, you didn't have to do that..." Kagome laughed replying "I just wanted to know if we were there yet?"

Narell shook her head and nodded "Yes we are almost there." Kagome grinned fallowing her down a hall on the right filled with glass stained windows. Reaching the end they entered through a cobbled stone pathway with two black marbled pillars on either side.

Kagome couldn't believe her eyes, the garden in front of her was stunning, adorned with every flower you could think of and some she didn't believe could exist. The cobbled pathway they stood on lead to a small river with a bridge running across it. Walking down the path to the bridge, she gazed down into the rivers depths spotting orange/white and gray cat fish.

Leaving the bridge, she spotted a distant tree, its size rivaling that of the sacred tree. Having an overwhelming urge to sit under its branches, Kagome ran towards it with Narell close behind her, grinning. Leaning against the bark of the big tree, Kagome slid down in a thud. Setting her things down she took out her newly acquired book, reading where she left off. As she read she wondered _'What is that scroll really going to tell us? What will it prove? That I have a soul-mate or maybe two?'_ She thought confused. She hoped she didn't have two... Having two would be straining. She knew they both wouldn't accepted sharing her. Both being dominant males or at least she thought. And even if they or one of them was her soul-mate it didn't automatically mean she was instantly fall head over heels in love with them.

She closed her eyes tightly, opening them only to find Sesshomaru standing not to far from the tree. He looked strained and tired. She noticed that he was trying to hide his emotions again, but seemed to fail miserably. Sighing, Kagome got up from her shady seat at the base of the tree, a little ticked that she had so little time to enjoy this garden.

"Ready?" he tried to say in his usual cold voice, but even seemed to fail in that. Grabbing her things she walked towards him "So are we doing- um that apparating thing again?" She asked, curiously. Nodding he slid his hand around her waist, disappearing in a flash with Kagome. Leaving Narell, grinning, seeing their reactions to each other. She knew it would take time for them, but it seemed like Kagome was already melting his ice cold heart.

**0O0()0O0**

Again she felt the cold airless void that left her breathless and chilled to the bone. She would probably never get used to that... They appeared in a park, not far from her home, behind a large bolder to avoid being seen. Blinking rapidly in confusion Kagome asked "Why are we back in Tokyo? Is Hiei here?" Sesshomaru gave her a _'What do you think?' _look. Changing his appearance to look human, or close enough anyway, he left, but not before dragging Kagome with him.

"Can you sense him? To me he seems to be in the outskirts of Tokyo, north of here." Kagome blurted out, hoping to get things going. Sesshomaru nodded, silently thanking her. He had no clue where to start or how Kagome knew of his whereabouts, but he was thankful. All he knew was that most of the _case's they had_ transpired here. Leaping into the air with Kagome in his arms he made quick work of getting to the outskirts of Tokyo. And easily made sure no one saw them.

Kagome blushed, being cradled in her may-be-soul-mate arms. She felt safe, like she belonged there. Which left her more confused. Was this real? Or was she imagining it? Landing in a small clearing surrounded by woods, she finally came out of her stupor, realizing that they were only a few miles away from Hiei.

"Which w-" Sesshomaru almost asked, but then he finally sensed him, sighing he leaped into the trees at neck breaking speed, leaving Kagome to gasp for air in shocked. Arriving in a matter of seconds they were met with a devastating scene. Hiei was drenched in sweat, dirt and in his own blood. He seemed like he would drop at any moment, heavily breathing he shot a look of surprise and relief at them. Finally he dropped to the ground, unconscious.

Gasping, Kagome leaped out of his arms and towards Hiei. Now sensing what Hiei had faced, he turned his head towards the smell of death that was the demon. Its aura radiated with death, its soul foulest of black. Its stood there grinning, staring at his fallen opponent. Proud of its achievements. Then its black eyes landed on Kagome. "So the shikon miko has arrived," It snarled, seething with hatred, it continued "after the horcruxes, eh? I doubt you can get past me yet alone any of the others. For I'm not the worst." It laughed as her eyes widen. She looked down at Hiei, now laying in her arms and then towards Sesshomaru who in turn nodded, understanding. He leaped in the air and landed in front of Kagome, crackling out his acid whip. It ignored his stance and continued talking "I'm am Hindo, my father, Lord Voldemort created me from a piece of his soul and his flesh. He made sure I was immortal so I'm the perfect place for his soul." It snarled, its snake like tongue slithering out "And now I have the perfect opportunity to kill you all!" With its curved sword draw in a matter of seconds, it leaped in the air and towards Kagome, aiming for her unprotected throat only to be halted by Sesshomaru acid whip.

Melting his sword, Sesshomaru used his whip to cleanly cut off Hindo's head. In turn his body melted till it turned into mushy goo-ish puddle. "This Sesshomaru believes that he was only bluffing." He stated coldly, standing strait again. "NO! Do not fall for its trick! He only playing with you." Hiei sputtered out, finally having gained consciousness. And just as he stated, the ashes reformed its body, bone and all. Finally reformed, it grinned "Didn't I tell you, I cannot die!" It laughed, grating against their ears.

Sesshomaru stood there, confused. How could this creature still be alive? He had killed it, for that he was certain. But he knew Hiei was right, he couldn't be killed obviously. So how would they get past him? All he knew now that he needed to buy time for them to strategize. Lifting his hand again, he shot out his acid whip, slicing the enemy into pieces. Turning to Hiei, but at the same time keeping his eyes on the now blob like goo a few feet away, he started "Hiei, what have you learned from fighting this _'thing'_." he asked, staring coldly into his eyes blood red eyes.

Weakly Hiei turned his eyes on Sesshomaru and started "I've learned that he cannot die from just attacking him. I'm guessing that he can only die by either a extremely strong attack or being completely purified and since he is a Horcrux it will be very difficult to destroy him with simple force by itself. I say our best chance is with Kagome, since she can purify him." He turned his head weakly to look at Kagome, who looked very unsure of herself, but she finally nodded while standing up.

_'My only chance of this working is using the very little knowledge I've obtain from that book' _Kagome thought sadly. If only she knew how to control her holy powers... She knew that she didn't have time to think this over very well, so she went with her instinct, when he reformed she would _'try'_ to purify him by attempting to draw on her powers. She knew that she was very unexperienced with that. But she had to try.

Watching with disgust, she once again saw the body reform blood, bones, organs, muscle, and all. Already drawing her holy powers into her hands, she ready herself, surprised that she did it so easy. But before she could release it he was already on her tail, its claws sharp and ready to rip her to pieces...

Hoped you like it! Please leave a comment. And thanks again for reading. And yes, I know I left an evil cliffy... but I couldn't help it...

**---Funny's---**

I don't really think I should continue the funnies, do you guys like them? Email me, tell what you think about it.

Dragon from hell

Ja ne


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** ** I do not own Inuyasha & co, that belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I do, however, own all my original characters and this plotline.**

Hi again! Please leave a review. Thanks for reading.

**Reviewers **

Nyuka- I'm glad you like it! I try to update often, but the last few months have not be good for me creative wise, but I will try to update faster. Thanks for reviewing.

Alliecoolgirl- Thanks!

madmiko- I know, lol. Its funny that I miss spelled that, but I fixed it. Thanks for taking the time to review and for catching that.

Thanks for your reviews

Enjoy!

**Chapter 14:** Make that One, Wait... Two Surprises

**---Previously---**

Weakly Hiei turned his eyes on Sesshomaru and started "I've learned that he cannot die from just attacking him. I'm guessing that he can only die by either a extremely strong attack or being completely purified and since he is a Horcrux it will be very difficult to destroy him with simple force by itself. I say our best chance is with Kagome, since she can purify him." He turned his head weakly to look at Kagome, who looked very unsure of herself, but she finally nodded while standing up.

_'My only chance of this working is using the very little knowledge I've obtain from that book' _Kagome thought sadly. If only she knew how to control her holy powers... She knew that she didn't have time to think this over very well, so she went with her instinct, when he reformed she would _'try'_ to purify him by attempting to draw on her powers. She knew that she was very unexperienced with that. But she had to try.

Watching with disgust, she once again saw the body reform blood, bones, organs, muscle, and all. Already drawing her holy powers into her hands, she ready herself, surprised that she did it so easy. But before she could release it he was already on her tail, its claws sharp and ready to rip her to pieces...

**0O0(Now)0O0**

She barely had time to avoid the attack, its claws almost grazing her pale skin. She knew she had to think fast. Biting her lips she drew more of her purifying powers into her hands, without even blinking she sent it towards the vile creature, but it missed, crashing into a small tree in the distance. The small tree gave out a loud cracking sound while splitting in half. The distraction she gave him, supplied him with ample time to attack her, smirking he raised his pitch black claws to attack, aiming for her chest. She barely had any time to dodge, but thankfully she avoided his claws again.

She knew now she that she needed a bow and arrow, knowing that she would keep missing otherwise, concentrating on forcing her holy powers to form into a bow and arrow. She took her shot, willing her arrow to pierce its heart. Biting her lips in anticipation, she watched her arrow flared fiercely, turning pure white. Hindo could do nothing to avoid the arrow, but he shrugged it off. He knew that he could not die... Let this foolish girl think that she killed him. He let out a chilling laugh as the arrow pieced his chest, but it soon turned into an anguished cry. He could feel it... his very essence was dissolving into nothing. It seemed like eternity to anyone watching as his body dissolved into nothing. The only thing that remained was the Hufflepuff cup, shining dimly in the sunlight.

She dropped to her knees, feeling drained. She never thought that she could do that... How did she know how to do that? Was it instinct? Well whatever it was it just saved all of their hides. She turned her head upwards, curious of what remained of the vile creature. She starred, her eyes transfixed on Hufflepuff Cup that glinted innocently in the sunlight, masking the evil it was only moments ago.

Struggling to get up, Kagome staggered over to the Hufflepuff Cup. Not knowing just how tired she really was, she crumbled to the ground, unconscious. Sesshomaru was stunned. He never saw anyone in all his long years pull off that move, but then again he never really ever saw an Angel. Sighing he walked over to her unconscious form, easily lifting her up. He knew that he couldn't travel with them like this, so while walking over to Hiei he decided that he would return home and leave when they both regained full consciousness. Noticing that Hiei was once again unconscious, he bent down and grabbed his hand, apparating them back to his home...

**0O0()0O0**

Arriving back in his personal gardens, he spotted Narell. She was sitting against a large tree, her head leaning back with her eyes closed. She seemed to be asleep, but he could tell that she was awake by sound of her breathing, which seemed ring softly against his sensitive ears "Narell, take Hiei to the infirmary. He needs to be attended to." She popped open her eyes and stared lazily at Sesshomaru. She wanted to protest, but thought it was better not to. So she decided to give him a cold shoulder and only nodded tiredly while getting up and walking towards Hiei's unconscious form, yawning she lifted his still form and left, leaving him with Kagome.

He didn't understand how she invoked his well hidden and controlled emotions, but then with rush of painful memories seemed to flashed through his mind made him stop that train of thought. He didn't feel like reliving the pain... Deciding to smile down at her sleeping form for reasons he was still confused about, he strolled down the cobbled stone pathway, across the bridge to one of his many spare bedrooms.

The room was decorated in dark blue and silver. The western styled bed was centered in the middle of the room, filled with plush silver pillows. On either side of the bed were two silver polished night stands. There was a silver wooden desk just to the left of the bed with some paper and pens and next to the desk was a shelf full of books. There were two doors on either side of the room, the door on the left led to a modernized bathroom and the door on the right led to a walk in closet filled with a variety of kimono's and regular every day wear.

He laid Kagome on the soft bed and took a seat next to her in a chair close to the bed. He planned on staying there until she woke up. He was worried about her. When she used her holy powers he knew she shouldn't have been so strained. One of the reason this could be happening was her lack of training which he guessed was the main cause or part of it. He knew that if that was the case than she would eventually come to where it no longer affected her. But if this wasn't the case, then he has a good reason to worry...

**0O0()0O0**

She could tell that he was badly injured by just glancing at him. His breathing was labored and she knew that if he didn't get medical attention soon that he might very well die. _'But damn hes cute...'_ She thought grinning, her gaze still lingering. She moved her eyes up towards his beautifully sculpted face. As she study it she noticed that he held a third eye in the middle of his forehead. It left her to wonder if he was born with it or if he had it implanted. But her thoughts turned uneasy knowing that with that eye he could read minds...

With that thought she quickly averted her eyes, taking in what was in front of her. Arriving at a set of white double doors, she walked in hastily. Quickly spotting one of the castle healers she approached her "Miss Sakura, I have a very ill patient here. I believe him to be close to death." Narell said quickly. Sakura turned at the voice of Narell, her inky black mass of hair twirling around her as her green eyes glowed with worry. "Lay him there." Sakura ordered, pointing towards the first bed she spotted in the left had corner.

Narell complied and quickly laid him on the bed. Sakura brushed past Narell, hurrying to his side. She immediately started checking for injuries. He had obtain deep gashes on his arms, chest, and legs. They looked infected and were bleeding very heavily. She knew that they would not heal before the infection took hold of his body, killing him slowly and very painfully. Who ever did this to him had a very dark soul. They knew that the poison they were using on him would slowly kill him.

Narell watched in wonder as Sakura healed his wounds, her hands glowing softly. She always had a knack for calling on healing energies. She knew that she was one of those very rare breeds of Kitsune; the Black breed that had obtain holy powers by breeding with angels. She really didn't know if that happened, but she definitely knew that they had holy powers to some extent, some more than others and Sakura was luckily one of those cases. When she was done she turned and smiled brightly.

"He's fixed, he'll most likely wake up in a couple of hours if not sooner." Sakura said quickly as she made her exit. Narell only nodded dumbly, taking a seat in a chair by Hiei's bed. She decided that she would watch over him. She was very curious as to who exactly he was. How did Sesshy know him? She silently snickered at her nickname for her old friend. So for just now she settled at staring into his face, silently hoping that he would wake up soon...

**0O0()0O0**

Harry landed on his bed with a contented sigh, today had been tiring. He had just managed to finish his homework. It was easy, but he knew later on that it would become a pain in the ass to do. Sitting up in his bed it finally hit him, he had received a letter earlier this day from his godfather and he yet to open it. Getting up he shuffled towards his sack.

Reaching inside his sack he fumbled around until he found the letter. Deciding to head down to a now deserted common room. Grinning, he plopped down on one of the couches by the fireplace and opened the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_Life never ceases to amaze me, it seems to endure the affects of the evil that 'You know who' has released on this plane of existence. The Order of the Phoenix is preparing for a counter strike against that vile creature, so all is not lost yet. And I am assisting them. But I'm warning you Harry, if all fails and he regains control over the Ministry I want you to leave Hogwarts! Hide away and keep your friends close. _

_Your loyal friend, Padfoot_(?)

Harry shook his head and sighed, his hands crumbling the letter slightly, as he let out a frustrated inhuman growl. His godfather couldn't risk being seen! And how could he leave Hogwarts, if Voldemort ever retakes the Ministry? He couldn't just hide away while everyone else was left to face Voldemort! He knew he couldn't. Plus, Hogwarts is the only home he ever knew... He couldn't just abandon it! Letting out another frustrated growl he ruffly folded the letter and crammed the letter in its envelope, his teeth clench.

If Voldemort ever regained power over the Ministry and came after him he wouldn't run and hide... he would stay and fight!

**0O0()0O0**

She felt safe and warm between the silken covers, giving out a contented sigh, she snuggled deeper into the soft covers. But gave out a startled shriek when she realized where she was. She must of passed out and ended up back at the castle. When she decided to open her eyes she was faced with a very irritated Sesshomaru, who eyes were bleeding red.

Glaring at her heatedly he growled out "Why did you screech in my ears?" her eyes widen as her hand unconsciously rub the back of her head. "I'm sorry... I was just surprised is all." he starred at her evenly "And why would you be surprised, this Sesshomaru does not understand..."

She laughed hesitantly, her eyes narrowed to the bed. She didn't really understand it herself, but she knew that it was definitely unexpected. _"I guess I didn't think he cared enough to bring me back here. I thought that he would just camp there or wake me up somehow."_ shethought. When she didn't answer right away he began to get worried "Kagome?" he questioned , but she did respond. Getting up from his seat he walked over to the bed until hes was right in front of her, asking again "Kagome?"

Feeling a shadow fall over her and a deep voice rumble out her name she woke up out of her dazed state. "Oh I'm sorry... I guess I dazed off..." she laughed out, once again rubbing the back of her head. He nodded his head, taking his seat once he had her attention.

Staring at her sternly, he said "I need to talk to about something," She nodded her head hesitantly while staring into his eyes. Getting the signal he continued "Do you understand what you used yesterday?" She scrunched her face up and then nodded before speaking "I have an idea of how I used it, I just thought of forming a bow and arrow with my holy energy." he sighed, at least she knew how to draw it out.

"Thats a start." he said quietly. She gave him an odd look "A start? What do you mean?" She asked. Sighing again, he explained "A start... To began to understand your angelic gifts." she smiled, nodding. "Of course! Guess what?" she asked excitedly. He looked at her and quirked up an eyebrow "Hmm?" She smiled happily "I have acquired a book that tells me how to use my holy powers!" she explained.

He gave her an odd look and asked "And where might you have acquired this 'book'?" he asked, wondering if his suspicion's where correct. Kagome smiled even brighter "Narell said I could have it! And that there were a lot of copies of this book." he nodded his head. So he was right...

"May I see this book?" he asked politely. Kagome nodded and began to look for her pack. Finally finding it beside her bed near the nightstand, she opened it and pulled out the book. She handed him the book, smiling. He took the book gently into his hands, reading the title _**'The book of Angels'**_

Smiling he thought _'Narell... What would I do without you.'_ He had forgotten that he even had the book, but copies? Hmm... Well, Kagome could make better use of the book than he could. Might as well let her keep it... He handed Kagome back the book "Keep the book safe, there are not many of theses..." Kagome nodded quickly.

He got up and headed towards the door, but not before speaking "Get some more rest, we leave tomorrow. Oh and if you need anything just ask one of the servants." Kagome nodded, smiling. _'Good, I can get some more practice in.'_

Hoped you like it! Please leave a comment. And thanks again for reading. Sorry for the late update. I had some really bad computer problems lately.

**---Funny's---**

I don't really think I should continue the funnies, do you guys like them? Email me, tell what you think about it.

Dragon from hell

Ja ne


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Inuyasha & co, that belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I do, however, own all my original characters and this plotline.**

Hi again! Please leave a comment. And thanks for reading! I know I haven't written in a while and I'm sorry... My computer pretty much shut down, So we had to get new computer. But now here it is and I will try to get another up soon!

**Reviewers**

Oo 8 reviews? WOOOTNESS! !

**Jaisa Rael** – Thats for reviewing.

**Megan Consoer** – Thanks for reviewing! I'll start updating as soon as possible.

**Nyuka** **–** I think my old computer hates me TT! It died a while ago... But I got a new one! WOOT!

**i wear black deal with it** **–** I don't know yet, but its bound to come up soon.

**Jessica Cowley** **-** Thanks for reviewing! I'll try to update soon.

**kitten meru****–** Thanks and expect more twist to come!

**Alliecoolgirl**– If you mean the mess up I made with chapter 14, I fixed it, like I said before. I'll try to keep the funnies going, I just kinda ran out of ideas lately...

**Sara bell from hell**** – **Well, thats for you to find out later on in the storyline and Harry and the gang might find out about it sometime soon.

Thanks for your reviews

Enjoy!

**Chapter 16: On are Feet.**

**--Previously--**

He gave her an odd look and asked "And where might you have acquired this 'book'?" he asked, wondering if his suspicion's where correct. Kagome smiled even brighter "Narell said I could have it! And that there were a lot of copies of this book." he nodded his head. So he was right...

"May I see this book?" he asked politely. Kagome nodded and began to look for her pack. Finally finding it beside her bed near the nightstand, she opened it and pulled out the book. She handed him the book, smiling. He took the book gently into his hands, reading the title _**'The book of Angels'**_

Smiling he thought _'Narell... What would I do without you.'_ He had forgotten that he even had the book, but copies? Hmm... Well, Kagome could make better use of the book than he could. Might as well let her keep it... He handed Kagome back the book "Keep the book safe, there are not many of theses..." Kagome nodded quickly.

He got up and headed towards the door, but not before speaking "Get some more rest, we leave tomorrow. Oh and if you need anything just ask one of the servants." Kagome nodded, smiling. _'Good, I can get some more practice in.'_

**0O0(Now)0O0**

Kagome had indeed practiced and all night... only a few hours spared for sleeping... She had never felt this tired. Not even when she had to sleep on the ground... She groaned as Narell threw open the curtains, letting the early morning sunlight filter through the room. She threw the covers over her head, moaning something about more sleep.

Narell sighed, was she ever going to get up?? She had let her sleep in knowing that she had been practicing all night. But damn... "Come on! You guys are leaving soon! Get up!" Narell shouted earning another groan from Kagome. "No! I need SLEEP!" Kagome screeched hiding under the covers. Sighing again, Narell came up with an idea...

"Hmm.. If you don't get... up... I will get a bucket of cold... COLD water and pour it all over you..." Narell grinned, if that didn't get her up, she didn't know what would. Kagome shot out of bed faster than she could blink, running towards the bathroom and slamming the door behind her, shouting "I'm up! Damn IT!"

Narell laughed, walking out of the room. _'I guess I'll go see that Hiei guy...'_ She walked down the hall, her boots clicking on the marble floor, leading her to the infirmary. Hiei was sprawled over the bed, drool dripping from his mouth. She giggled lightly, causing him to jump out of bed and land on the floor. "Whaa..." he mumbled sleepily. It took him a minute or two to realize that someone else was in the room, but as soon as he did he sprang up, tripped and fell on the floor.

If Narell could laugh any harder it would be now. Hiei sprang up from the floor glaring at the female in the doorway. "What?" he bit out as if it had a bitter taste. "Oh... Um... Well. I just wanted to see how you were doing..." Narell said drawn back from his bitter words.

Hiei gave her an odd look... _'Wait...' _

_He let out a heavy breath. The fight had gone on for a while now and his strength seemed to ebb away with every passing minute. He didn't understand why... Normally he would be okay... His opponent didn't even seemed to be fazed. He looked down at the wound he received in the side of his shoulder. Green liquid seemed to oozes from the wound, mixing with his blood. He must have been poisoned... He sniffed the air smelling two familiar scents. He struggled to turn his head, thankful help had arrived... _

Hiei's eyes flashed as his memory returned to him. He had been severely injured in battle, but seemed to be healed... "You..." He said in a whisper "Did you bring me here?"

Before she could answer a deep voice rumbled from the doorway "I did." He said turning his head towards Narell "What are you doing, Narell..." Narell turned to meet two gold eyes as cold as steel staring at her with boredom. "Oh.. I was just checking on him! You said I had to bring him to the Infirmary..." He gave her a sharp nod "Get him ready, were leaving soon... and your coming." He said giving her a playful fanged grin.

Narell sighed "Okay..."

**0O0()0O0**

Kagome stepped out of the shower, toweling her hair. Giving a sigh of content she got dressed and walked into her room, but felt two eyes staring at her. She jumped up and twirled around, glaring at the intrusion. "WHAT!" she yelled surprised.

Sesshomaru winced, covering both of his ears. "Quite!" he said angerly. Kagome covered her mouth with her hand, murmuring an apology. He sighed rubbing his head with his clawed hand, feeling the oncoming headache. "Kagome... We are leaving soon... pack." Sesshomaru ordered, walking out of the room.

_'Leaving? Already?'_ Kagome thought frantically. She rushed to her pack, grabbing the book that rested on the nightstand. She stuffed it into her bag as she rushed from the room. Scenting the air she caught the scent of lavender and fresh sage, Sesshomaru was not far. Hurrying down the hall she caught up with him, gently resting a hand on his shoulder.

The sweet scent of rain and roses wafted down the hall, alerting Sesshomaru of Kagome's presence just as her hand rested gently on his shoulder. "I'm ready." she said. Surprised at how quick she was, he gave a startled gasp. "Good, go find Narell and Hiei." He said quickly. She huffed "How can I find them, when I can't even find the Library!" sighing mentally he summoned one of his guards. "Zen! Escort Kagome to the infirmary!"

The guard stiffened, with a quick intake of breath he was on his feet, already headed for Kagome. Kagome watched as Sesshomaru walked away, disappearing as he turned a corner. "My lady?"Zen asked quickly, trying to catch her attention. Kagome turned her eyes towards the guard, his pale silver eyes staring down at her. "Lead the way..." she said, sighing.

The guard turned the opposite direction of where Sesshomaru had gone. Kagome turned, following the guard down the hall, their footsteps echoing against the marbled floor below them. Painting's of long and hard fought battles lined the walls, their silent screams of the past pieced the air, ringing in her sensitive ears.

They stopped at two large double doors. The guard lifted his clawed hand, his violet hair swaying at the movement. He opened the doors, turning to Kagome. "Milady, I must get back to my duties." he said, turning to walk back down the hall. Kagome blushed at the title. She redirected her gaze from the guard and turned towards the Infirmary. Hiei sat on an infirmary bed ahead of her, his legs crossed. Besides him paced Narell, muttering about annoying dog demons. Neither seemed to notice her entrance, both caught up in their own musings.

Kagome stood in the doorway, waiting for one of them to at least notice her. Seconds passed and turned into minutes. She let out a frustrated growl "HELLO!" She saw them jump a little and redirect their gazes towards Kagome, who stood there, tapping her foot in frustration. Hiei looked up, blinking rapidly. "Kagome?" he said confused. Wasn't she supposed to be at Hogwarts? Wait... a light clicked above his head, making him shake his head to clear the cobwebs. Narell shook her head at Hiei's actions, turning her head towards Kagome.

"How are you feeling?" Kagome asked, interrupting his thoughts. "Fine... I feel like new..." he said falling silent. No one spoke. Minutes passing without even the slightest noise.

"I hear, that we'll be leaving soon..." Narell muttered quickly, hoping to brake the silence that fell across the room. Kagome gave her a questioning look, lifting a delicate eyebrow as she asked "Your coming?" Narell nodded, a scowl crossing over her face, remembering his mischievous grin. "Yes... He asked me to get Hiei ready and said that I would be coming..." She growled out the last part, wishing she could stay in the comfort of palace. Yes she did like to get out sometimes, but more so on her own terms.

**0O0()0O0**

Sesshomaru's quick steps echoed against the finely crafted marble floor, leading him to a set of doors which his office resided. Grimacing at the thought of hearing his retainers screeching voice, he opened the doors.

Jaken scrambled around, the room looking like any typical office would, except for the old scrolls and cased armor in the back of the room. Directing his attention towards Jaken, he noticed many papers that were clenched in his toad like hands. His hissing mutters about this and that grated on his sensitive hearing, bringing him to bark out a sharp "QUIET!"

Jaken froze, his eyes bulging out of his skull even more so than normal. He lifted his petrified gaze towards his lord. He began to stutter, but managed to finally speak "My lord... forgive this Jaken!" he said, attempting to lower his screeching voice to a low whisper.

Sesshomaru regarded his retainer with a quick nod before speaking "I will be leaving shortly, I hope you can keep things running smoothly while I'm away..." Jaken stiffened, straitening his back "Yes, my lord!" he said, pride lacing his hideous voice.

Sesshomaru nodded, turning his back at his retainer, who stood proudly behind him, the papers now clenched tightly in his hands. Walking out of the room, he wondered why he kept that imp around...

**0O0()0O0**

Kagome paced alongside Narell, the silence grating her nerves. Not ONE of them uttered a single word after their little chat! Narell shifted her feet and stopped pacing. She could sense her friends unease. They had not talked to her at all after their awkward conversation and she probable should apologize to her... She brushed her hand through her hair, sighing all the while.

Hiei sat on the infirmary bed, staring at the two pacing females, that is until Narell stopped. He quirked an eyebrow and redirected his attention solely on her. He smirked, an idea springing to life in his head.

He leaned his head down towards his chest, his bangs successfully covering his Jagan eye. The said eye opened, his mind now free to search out his target. An evil smirk marred his handsome face. Pay back a bitch...

Narell stood near her newly acquired friend, wondering what she could say to her to patch things up. But she was unknowingly being targeted by a very annoyed male. The smirk grew wider, now that he was in her mind... but after a few minutes of searching... he went cold. _'She couldn't be...'_

Narell growled low in her throat. She could feel him in her mind... What was he up to? To get back at her? She sighed aging, hating the feeling of being invaded... to have all feeling of privacy disappear. She turned to glare at him, but stopped. Seeing his eyes darkening over.

Hiei couldn't understand it... _'She can't be... She...not...'_ he left her mind quickly, his heart beating fast. Closing his Jagan eye he resumed to stare at the floor. His face emotionless, covering his shock. Narell sighed as he withdrew from her mind, happy he was gone. "Kagome?" she asked, now that she remembered what she needed to do. Kagome stopped pacing and turned to glare at Narell, but stopped, seeing her apologetic look "What?" she asked bitterly, but not meaning to.

Narell flinched, but continued "I'm sorry..." she admitted, hoping her friend would forgive her. Kagome quirked an eyebrow "But you stood there and ignored me! Why?" She gritted out angrily. Narell sighed, she obliviously did not understand her plight.

"I..." She turned looking at Hiei "Me and Hiei had a little argument... I was too angry to talk and caught up in my own thoughts. I'm sorry..." Narell finished explaining as best she could. Kagome nodded, letting it slide... for now. Narell looked around the room and blushed. _'I knew I was forgetting something...' _muttering a quick_ "_I be back." she left the room, running down the hall. Sharply turning a few corners and almost slamming head strait into a few unsuspecting guards patrolling. 

Narrowly sliding past the wide eyed guards, Narell made it to her room. Quickly packing what she thought she would need into a bag and almost stumbling over herself. She made it out of her room and past the guards that stood wide eye and blinking.

Rushing down the hall with her pack in hand, she made it to the infirmary just as Sesshomaru walked in. Out of breath, she glared heatedly at the arrogant dog demon, who turned and smirked evilly. He knew how much she hated leaving when it was not on her own terms.

Redirecting his gaze from Narell, who stood there fuming, he spoke "We are leaving now." They all nodded. Hiei jumped from the bed, lightly landing on the ground, while grabbing his pack. Glaring at both males, Narell got ready and joined Hiei the others soon following after.

Grabbing each others shoulders they disappeared from the Infirmary, startling a few nurses wandering about the room...

Hoped you like it and sorry for the late update. Please leave a comment. And thanks again for reading. And here are funnies... O.o its alive...

**--Funny's--**

Dragon – Walks into her home with a bundle in her arms.

Kagome – Walking out of her room, she grins at the little bundle of fluffy cuteness. A little puppy poked its head out from Dragon's arms, an evil glint in its honey brown eyes.

Dragon - "Oh, you like her? I found her at the pet store..." pausing she watched as Fluff jumped from her arms, puppy arms stretched and teeth open in a snarl.

Kagome – Watching in horror as the puppy sank its teeth into her arm. Howling in pain she ran around the room, swinging her arm trying to get the evil puppy off...

Dragon from hell

Ja ne


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha & co, that belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own Harry Potter, Ms. J.K. Rowling does. I do, however, own all my original characters and this plotline. **

Sorry for being late again, I've been sick and have had a lot of family problems; I'll try harder to get the next chapter out.

Please leave a comment and thanks for reading! Here's the next chapter!

**Reviewers **

**madmiko** – Sorry for changing the pairing, I just didn't know how to keep them together, but I have changed it back and I will try to figure a way to keep the pairing working. Thanks for your input.

**Megan Consoer **– Thanks for reviewing! ^_^

**yusukekuramasgirl **– Thanks for reviewing, and I'll update as soon as possible.

**Sessy'sgirl **– She was mad about almost having no sleep, and on top of that being ignored, I know it bugs the hell out of my sister to be ignored.

**Nyuka** – Thanks for reviewing ^_^! And here you go!

**RadioActiveRedhead **– Thanks for reviewing ^_^! Glad you like the story so far. But I can't change the title, it just wouldn't look right to change it from **Kagome go's to Hogwarts** to **Kagome Goes to Hogwarts**. I think the way it is now, looks just perfect.

**twice-as-evil-as-you121212** – Yes I am going to write more, sorry I haven't, I've been very sick lately.... And you'll know soon enough.

_______

**Thanks for your reviews **

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 17: Through the Plains of Makai **

---**Previously**---

Narrowly sliding past the wide eyed guards, Narell made it to her room. Quickly packing what she thought she would need into a bag and almost stumbling over herself. She made it out of her room and past the guards that stood wide eye and blinking.

Rushing down the hall with her pack in hand, she made it to the infirmary just as Sesshomaru walked in. Out of breath, she glared heatedly at the arrogant dog demon, who turned and smirked evilly. He knew how much she hated leaving when it was not on her own terms.

Redirecting his gaze from Narell, who stood there fuming "We are leaving now." They all nodded. Hiei jumped from the bed, lightly landing on the ground, while grabbing his pack. Glaring at both males, Narell got ready and joined Hiei the others soon following after.

Grabbing each other's shoulders they disappeared from the Infirmary, startling a few nurses wandering about the room....

**0O0(Now)0O0**

Their feet lightly touched the ground as they ran through the fields of Makai. They had been running for most of the day, knowing it would take a day or two to arrive at their final destination. As Hiei ran through the field laid before him, his mind starting to wander.

The strange girl, Narell... She was a relative of his on his father's side, yet she was still close to the clan that had banished him... left him for... dead. The thought of his mother's rejection made his twist his heart in agony. His face didn't show his pain though, showing emotion was a sign of weakness. He would never show weakness... again...

He turned his head, glancing at his distant relative. He had wanted to hate her, but he couldn't bring himself to... she been hadn't been the one to banish him. So hating her would accomplish nothing. Or so he told himself. Narell felt the intense glare Hiei was giving her. He was a few spaces ahead of her and with the quick glances he took... She pick up her speed, deciding that she wanted to leave him behind. It would do no good for her to worry...

They ran till nightfall before camping, just about the time they had crossed the Eastern Borders. Kagome breathed in a heavy sigh. Kagome decided that it was a good idea to set out for some fire wood, hating the thought of sleeping of the cold/hard ground once again. Her footsteps fell heavily on the ground, feeling tired from running all day. The others didn't say a word, but there was a heavy tension in the air. She knew why... and she was anxious about it also. She almost didn't want to arrive at their final destination... but they had to find out...

With enough wood in her arms, she began her trek back to camp. She placed the wood in the repaired camp fire. She then rummaged through her pack, finding the lighter, glad she remembered it. Sparking the fire to life, she placed it back into her pack and sighed.

Looking around the camp reminded her of her days in feudal era, even the scenery here was almost identical to the mystical age when demons roamed the earth. A sad look crossed her face. Did Inuyasha live? Were hanyou's able to live as long as full bred demons? Maybe... but still... she strayed from her friends fate, not willing to dwell. She averted her eyes from the fire, glancing around the camp once more. Narell sat from across the fire, Sesshomaru paced the around the camp and Hiei sat up in the tree behind them.

Kagome, deciding she was thirsty, rummaged through her pack yet again. Finding some bottles of water, she handed one to her friend from across the fire. Narell looked up from the fire and smiled when offered the bottle, getting just as thirsty as Kagome. Quite seemed too settled over the camp; staying like that for a long time. That was until Kagome caught scent of a natural hot spring. She got up from her seat, smiling while she stretched. Grabbing her pack she motioned Narell to follow her. "I think I found a hot springs nearby." She said grinning to her friend.

Narell grinned back at Kagome, sniffing the air to double check "I was hoping we would pass by one." She said following her friend down the hill into the deeper parts of the woods. A while passed before they both entered a small clearing. A beautiful hot springs lay between two boulders, it was small but it was big enough for both of them. They both smiled, getting undressed and diving into the hot springs. Both Kagome and Narell gave a contented sigh, finally able to relax after a long day of running non-stop. Lying in the warm waters, Kagome sighed again resting her head back against the bolder behind her. Hiei and Narell both to her knowledge fought like siblings, but it gave her pause... why have they started out so bad? She knew better than to ask, but she couldn't help herself.

"Narell?" Kagome asked, sitting up "What?" She said stretching her tired legs. "What happen to Hiei and you? You both never seemed to have started off to well." Narell blinked confused

"I-I.... um..." She paused unable to find her voice. She had no idea why they started out on the wrong foot, but... "I guess it's just the way things went..."

Kagome didn't want to accept that answer, but it did give her an idea "Why don't you guys just make up? You don't want to be fighting right now anyway... so let's go get this over with." Narell was surprised by Kagome, but if meant that she could put this all behind her....

**0O0()0O0**

Hiei watched the two women of their group leave the clearing. Maybe... he could... No! He couldn't apologize to her... he was to prideful to ask for forgiveness of someone who was in anyway related to the people who had vanquished him from his... home... He sat in silence for a long time, never being much of a conversationalist. But... was it right of him to be... so... cruel? Narell had never known her family to be like... his... not from what he gathered from her memories. They were... nice. They didn't discriminate against race, but... he was too blind to see that through his own rage. How could she be like them? She didn't even show the slightest sign of hate towards him. He stared down at the fire, its flicking flames hypnotizing, making him forget his own troubles.

A few moments passed before the person that clogged him mind showed up in the clearing that was their temporary camp, with Kagome in tow. Kagome had a determined look on her face. Staring up in the treetops, she spotted him staring down at her with boredom "Come down here!" she ordered, hands on her hips. He stared down at her, considering his options. Deciding he should, he jumped from his perch, landing right next to her. "What?" he said, crossing his arms together. That's when Narell came, her eyes downcast "Um... I think we need to talk." she said shyly, but with a determination in her voice.

Hiei starred down, a blank look adoring his face, considered his options. If he had any idea of what she was thinking he would guess that she wanted to put this behind them. He had to agree with her if this was the case "I would like to end this feud as well, Narell." he said making her jump. Narell smiled, he must have been thinking on the same lines as she was. "Okay!" she said smiling. He blinked confused, he didn't expect that type of reaction all the sudden....

**0O0()0O0**

The morning came quickly, shining on the lone group traveling through Makai. Kagome yawned, stretching her worn muscles. She opened her eyes to the glaring sun beating down on her tired face. She blinked a couple times, her eyes adjusting to the bright morning light. She got her way out of her makeshift bed, folding it up and placing it in her pack.

Just as she zipped her bag up she felt a pair of eyes on her back, not knowing who it was, but having an idea she turned, her silver eyes landing on two golden ones. But when she tried to turn away, she found that she couldn't move. She blushed, fear rushing through her veins, to the point she found herself dazed...

Narell stretched; almost falling out of her tree she had taken refuge in last night. When her eyes finally adjusted to the lighting she was shock by what she saw. Less than 20 feet away from her tree stood the two lovebirds. She grinned sheepishly, her hand shooting to the back of her neck. Not far from Narell's tree, resided Hiei. He glared at the scene not far from him. His mind raced, his heart beating fast. He closed his eyes, wishing the scene from his mind, but it was all in vain. Jealousy was rearing its ugly head, but he didn't take the bait, for if he did... he didn't want to imagine what would happen....

Sesshomaru smiled, pleased with the effect he had on Kagome, but it seemed short lived. Hiei landed not far from them, his eyes glazed over with anger, his jealously barely hidden from sight. Not that it seemed as he if he was trying to hide his disappointment. Sesshomaru continued to grin, liking his sudden reaction "We must leave....." he said simply "We do want to put this behind us?" he added, hiding his earlier anger, but still feeling the sting of jealously.

His voice brought Kagome out of her stupor, bringer her back to the present "Yes, let's leave..." she stuttered out, wanting to forget what just happen only moments ago. Kagome making a quick breakfast, that both Sesshomaru and Hiei declined, they left the camp making their way through Makai once again…

**0O0()0O0**

They didn't stop for breaks, all of them intent on getting this finally over with. Sesshomaru sighed once again, it was taking them to long... and his patience seemed to wain as of late because of a certain distraction... _'Kagome'. _Wanting to discuss what they could do to get this going faster, he turned around to face the group, but Kagome beat him to the punch "Let's go ask for directions!" She said, pointing towards the village just a few miles away. Narell and Hiei nodded, but Sesshomaru gave her no notice, choosing to his normal blank expression.

Kagome pushed past the bushes leading to the cliff bordering the village. The village itself was small, but still modern. It blended into the surroundings so well that you almost didn't notice it was there. Looking back she spotted Sesshomaru pushing past the bushes. He came up behind her, his arm snaking around her waist. He easily leaped up in the air, forming his cloud beneath his and her feet. Kagome screeched her mind busing.

Hiei snarled, his eyes bleeding red. Why did he act so... possessive... he never cared for someone else, well besides his sister. He barely even knew Kagome and already he was attracted to her... and having no real reason to care about her... He sighed heavily, deciding not to go into it for now, otherwise he would be left behind. Narell slid down the cliff next to Hiei. She noticed his reaction '_The plot thickens.'_ She thought silently to herself.

It didn't seem to take long to reach the village, though the way it blended into the surroundings... startled Kagome. All the villagers avoided the group, almost as if they weren't even present. It was odd, but Narell brushed it off. They still had to find Andrell. If only her brother had come along.... he knew the area better than any of them. Sesshomaru headed straight towards a local inn. It was small, but big enough to house a couple of travelers passing through. It seemed to blend easily into the surroundings, so much it was enough to give him pause. He shook his head, needing to clear his mind. He finally reached the inn, it read _"Evergreen" _above the door, but he didn't give the name much notice.

Once inside he headed straight for the sleeping innkeeper. He slammed his clawed fist down on the desk. The sleeping innkeeper jumped, both hands flying up in the air in self defense. Blinking in confusion the innkeeper shook his head trying to clear the haze. Looking up he gasped "My lord, I'm.... I'm sorry... What can I do for you?" the innkeeper said shaking, bowing his head. Sesshomaru ignored his babbling "Where can I find Andrell, _Innkeeper_?"

"You can find her a few miles east of here, in a cave up in the mountains," he shook his head "Most people would stay clear of her... just a word of advice...." if Sesshomaru heard the latter part of what the innkeeper said, he gave him no notice, walking out of the inn. But what did give him pause was Kagome. She was running around the village trying to get anyone to notice her, but only in vain. Chuckling, he shook his head, walking towards Kagome. He grabbed her again, holding her tightly to his chest. He took to the sky again, heading east towards the mountains. Kagome squealed, her heart beating fast. She was so close! She almost had his _attention_... but then.... she huffed in aggravation, crossing her arms.

**0O0()0O0**

Andrell shivered from the coolness of the damp cave, but she was getting used to it by now. She had been living here in this cave ever sense her mother _had_ _died_.... she cringe, the memory almost too painful to bear....

_**Talvanna heaved heavily, clutching onto the bolder next to her. She spotted the cave... she needed... to... no... She had to make it there. Much was at stake... holding her chest she made her way to the cave, gasping for breath. 'Safe... it's safe...' she thought before collapsing to the cave floor, the spear driving itself deeper into her chest. She gasped painfully, her eyes widening. Her life draining from her now hollow eyes. 'Andrell... forgive me...'**_

_**Andrell ran up the mountain, her heart pounding in her chest. 'Mother!!' she thought panicking. 'Please... don't die...' tears streamed down her face. Her eyes widening 'Blood....' it pooled around her mother, the spear sticking out from her back. She must have been ambushed coming here.... 'NO!' her mind screamed, she ran to mother, but she was.... dead....**_

_**Clutched in her mother's hand was the scroll passed down through generations of her family.**_

_**She screamed in outrage... now holding the scroll herself. She knew what her mother had seen... knew that she did this to protect the secrets of an ancient prophecy.... but why did she have to die like this!? It was...**_

Andrell couldn't... she would break out into tears if she were to remember the last bit of her memory describing the prophecy.... and her mother's last thoughts... she had written them down just in case she died, addressed to her daughter... She must have known about the risk... someone wanted this scroll. For if the prophecy was not complete. Dire consequences would begin to unfold; a thick darkness would grip the world. There would be famine and drought worldwide. And its new ruler... would stop at nothing to kill everything in his path....

________________________________________________

^_^

Hoped you like it and sorry for the late update and the little cliffy.... Please leave a comment and thanks again for reading. Here are funnies...

---**Funnies**---

**Dragon –** Breaking out into a fit of laughter, she watched her dog torment Kagome.

**Kagome –** She screeched running from the room and returned minutes later with the dog yelping, its tail between her legs.

**Dragon –** Lifting an eyebrow she shook her head in wonder. "What in the world did you do to that _poor_ dog?"

**Kagome –** She grinned evilly, but remained silent, returning to the kitchen. Fluff whipped around and flung himself at Kagome again, its little paws stretched out, reaching out for his victim once again.

**Dragon –**Winced, sighing when she saw her dog repeat its precious actions, only to come back whimpering.

________________________________

Dragon from hell

Ja ne


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha & co, that belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own Harry Potter, Ms. J.K. Rowling does. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, it is owned by Noriyuki Abe and co-produced by Fuji Television. I do, however, own all my original characters and this plotline.**

Hi, if anyone was wondering I posted this story on Fanfiction. Net as well as MediaMiner. So their reviews will be answered as well.

Please leave a comment and thanks for reading! Here's the next chapter!

**Reviewers **

**Jaisa Rael**– Thanks for your review!

**Megan Consoer **– Thank you for reviewing!

**ponygirl2112 **– I'll try to be better at that! Thanks for reviewing.

**Xxianimefangirl **– Sorry about that, but good point. I just didn't think about it. But it is totally different. Let me explain, this Soul Stealer in my story is not from the anime Inuyasha. Think of it this way, it's from a different region and evolved a different way, more into a humanoid form, not a snake like one. I didn't get the impression that the ones from the anime made Kagome feel drained, sorry. If you are still confused please email me and I will try to explain it a little better. Thanks for your review! ^_^

**Thanks for your reviews **

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 18: Pieces of a Puzzle **

---**Previously**---

Andrell shivered from the coolness of the damp cave, but she was getting used to it by now. She had been living here in this cave ever sense her mother _had_ _died_.... she cringe, the memory almost too painful to bear....

_**Talvanna heaved heavily, clutching onto the bolder next to her. She spotted the cave... she needed... to... no... She had to make it there. Much was at stake... holding her chest she made her way to the cave, gasping for breath. 'Safe... it's safe...' she thought before collapsing to the cave floor, the spear driving itself deeper into her chest. She gasped painfully, her eyes widening; her life draining from her now hollow eyes. 'Andrell... forgive me...'**_

_**Andrell ran up the mountain, her heart pounding in her chest. 'Mother!!' she thought panicking. 'Please... don't die...' tears streamed down her face. Her eyes widening 'Blood....' it pooled around her mother, the spear sticking out from her back. She must have been ambushed coming here.... 'NO!' her mind screamed, she ran to mother, but she was.... dead....**_

_**Clutched in her mother's hand was the scroll passed down through generations of her family. She screamed in outrage... now holding the scroll herself. She knew what her mother had seen... knew that she did this to protect the secrets of an ancient prophecy.... but why did she have to die like this!? It was...**_

Andrell couldn't... she would break out into tears if she were to remember the last bit of her memory describing the prophecy.... and her mother's last thoughts... she had written them down just in case she died, addressed to her daughter... She must have known about the risk... someone wanted this scroll. For if the prophecy was not complete. Dire consequences would begin to unfold; a thick darkness would grip the world. There would be famine and drought worldwide. And its new ruler... would stop at nothing to kill everything in his path....

**0O0(Now)0O0**

Kagome was finally able to squirm out of Sesshomaru grasp once they were able to land on the path leading up to the cave. He sighed, already missing her wrapped in his arms. He didn't understand the connection between them… but he felt like he belonged with her. It was odd to say the least… but "Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked looking up at him, her eyes flickering over his face landing on his eyes, which seemed hazed over "They are already up there." She said, trying to snap him out of his daze. Blinking in surprise, Sesshomaru snapped his line of vision up the path leading to the cave, his legs leading him up the dirt road with Kagome trailing behind him.

They arrived at the cave's entrance, all sighing in relief. Kagome was just about to enter the cave when Narell grabbed her by the arm "I'm going to stay outside, I don't think it's my place to go, but if you need me just holler, okay?" She said with a worried expression, having a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Kagome nodded, patting her friends arm as a sign of comfort before walking into the cave.

The cave's entrance was narrow too begin with and then expanded into a large cavern. Its walls were decorated with strange symbols that none of them could decipher. Andrell sat at the far side of the cave, her eyes glowing in the dim light. She sighed, happy for the distraction, while standing up to stretch her tired/worn muscles; having not been able to sleep the past few nights.

"Yes?" she asked quietly, looking straight at the three standing opposite of her. Sesshomaru step forward "We are here for the…" Andrell turned around, grabbing an old scroll from her sack. She smiled bitterly, staring down at the worn piece of paper. _**'All for this?'**_ she thought bitterly "If you want to actually use this scroll…" she paused, holding it up for them to see. Then looked directly up at him "you'll need me… otherwise… let's just say you don't want to know." She warned, backing away towards the stone alter.

Sesshomaru nodded, but he didn't quite understanding. "I will let you do what you need, but no tricks…" he warned, eyeing her carefully, watching for any signs of foul play. Andrell smiled and motioned with her hands for all of them to gather before her. "I need all of you to relax and focus on each other." She ordered, quickly opening the scroll and laying it out before her on stone alter. "Now heed my words, no one will be the same after this…" She paused, staring at each person in the room before chanting the words written on the scroll.

The scroll began to glow, illuminating the entire cavern. The light seeped into Kagome, Sesshomaru and Hiei. They in turn began to glow, the light intensifying. Andrell raised her arms to block the light from blinding her. When the light died down, the group of three all fell to the floor seemingly unconscious… "Could it be?" she muttered softly, falling to her knees in shock. She shook her head in confusion. 'Are they the ones from the prophecies?' She thought as she quickly picked herself up, heading for the note her mother left her. 'Maybe she could… What?' She turned her head sharply towards the entrance…

**0O0()0O0**

Narell sighed, bored yet again. She twiddled her fingers, staring off into space, but was suddenly startled back into reality. Something… seemed off… She stood up looking into the cave not far from where she was standing. She decided to go investigate; knowing nothing else would cure her boredom. She made her way into the cave, down the narrow passage way, suddenly having to shield her eyes from the blinding light emitting from the large cavern ahead of her. When she reached the end, the light seemed to die down. She blinked rapidly, clearing her blurred vision. Her companions fell to the floor, all of them unconscious. She watched the frantic seer know as Andrell pick herself up, muttering as she ran to the sack laying on the bolder with her other things she owned. Then she noticed the stone alter and the scroll… 'Did that scroll cause this?' A sad look crossed her face before she decided she needed answers.

"You are?" Startled by the voice, Narell suddenly remembered that the seer was here with her. She turned towards Andrell, cocking her head in a curious fashion "What happen?" she asked bluntly. Andrell stared at her and then turned her attention to the three lying on the ground not far away "They collapsed after the ritual, are your a friend of theirs?" she asked. Narell nodded, deciding she needed a little more detail. "How could that have happened? How could a reading cause… this?" she questioned, confused. Andrell turned towards her new guest and said bluntly "The prophecies."

**0O0()0O0**

Kagome awoke in a dark room, only able to see a couple of feet ahead of her. She quickly got up, wondering what was going on. "Hello?!" Kagome yelled, hoping that she wasn't alone, but at the same time not letting her guard down. She took a few steps forward into the never ending darkness. "Kagome?" she heard a deep males voice question. Was it Sesshomaru? Kagome didn't move nor did she let herself answer. "Kagome??" the male voice became panicked. Deciding it didn't matter, Kagome answered "Sesshomaru? Is that you?"

Sesshomaru sighed, just glad to not be alone. "Yes!" he yelled as he ran forward looking frantically for Kagome, but suddenly ran into Hiei. They both fell to the floor. "Get off!" Hiei shouted, pushing at Sesshomaru's shoulders. But failed when his hands went straight through. Both set of eyes widen in disbelief. The few seconds that passed seemed like eternity as both to bond into one, with the blinding light searing away the darkness.

What emerged... shook Kagome to her very core. 'What...? How?' she thought trembling, stumbling backwards. The thought of just getting away from him seemed pleasing, but her body wouldn't obey her. She found herself moving towards him, as if she was being drawn closer by an unseen force. Soon she found herself face to face, barely a few inches apart. He grinned, forcefully grabbing her by the waist, drawing her even closer. She notice that he was a lot taller, seeming to tower over her. He leaned down, cupping her cheek. His eyes glowing golden red, almost like molten lava. His black/silver hair falling around them as he leaned down to claim her lips...

**0O0()0O0**

Kagome woke up gasping for air. 'What just happen?' she thought, bolting up from the cave floor. She searched the room for Hiei and Sesshomaru, hoping it was only a dream. But she didn't find them... but what she did find the man in her dream... laying only a few feet away from her... He stirred ever so slightly, making her quickly back away. "Who are you?" she blurted without thinking. He didn't answer, seeming to be in a dazed state.

'What happen?' Sesshomaru pondered, feeling crammed into one body with someone... 'Wait... was the dream real?' 'Yes! How else could we be in the same body?!' Hiei yelled through their joined minds. 'I don't know... We need to find a way out of this!' he declared, standing up, intent on finding Andrell. She got them into it and she could get them out of it!

Andrell bit her lip. This wasn't supposed to happen! Or was it? She sighed loudly, slapping her hand to her forehead. Quickly she searched for the note her mother left her, looking for any possible answer. Searching her bag she quickly found the letter in the bottom. Pulling it out she quickly scanned the contents.

'Two shall slowly meld into onto one being, to protect are only hope: Kagome.' After reading a small bit of the of the note Andrell put it away, turning just in time to find Sesshomaru/Hiei glaring down at her. "What the HELL happen to ME.....US!" Sesshomaru/Hiei yelled, their eyes bleeding red. "I don't know! All I can say is you have to find a way to live with it! But I do know you won't have much time left being separate, both of your minds will become one, in say several days... or so..." she said turning her head to side not wanting to look them in the eyes "I'm sorry... but what happen cannot be change, If I could change it... I would...' She whispered softly, moving away from them.

They both could tell that she was telling them the truth... But how could they both become one being, what would happen? How could this happen! A few minutes passed before he noticed Hiei was more silent than before. His vision began to blur and the world around him started to spin.... Their body fell to the floor in a soft thud. Kagome rushed over, her face paling and her eyes widening. She slid to the floor beside them, she check to see if he had a fever. "He's alright," Andrell knelled down beside Kagome, placing a hand on her shoulder "he is just unconscious. It would seem that the process is happening quicker than I originally thought. You and your friend should get some rest. This hopefully will take only a short while." Andrell said in a comforting voice while standing up again.

Kagome look up at Andrell "I don't understand! Why did this have to happen!" She cried out, tears forming in her eyes. Andrell shook her head sadly "Its for the better that this happen, he will be more able to protect you from what is to come." Kagome stared at the floor, angry that she couldn't do anything to help. But whatever happen she would deal with it. Because that's all they could do, deal with what is to come...

* * *

**^_^**

Hoped you like it and sorry for the late update. Please leave a comment and thanks again for reading. Here are funnies...

---**Funnies**---

**Dragon –** She leaned over, pulling a strand of hair from her face. Fluff stared at up her with pleading eyes. He barked and ran around in circles, then stood on his hind legs, his tail wagging.

**Kagome –** She stared at the dog, her eyes growing wide. 'Hes so CUTE!' Kagome thought as she pulled a dogy treat from the desk in the office.

**Dragon –** She pick up Fluff, petting him. He wagged his tail faster and barked happily.

**Kagome –** She slowly edged closer, the treat behind her back. Once there, Kagome lifted the treat in front of Fluff's face. He excitedly grab the treat, but had an evil glint in his eyes. So instead of just the treat he grab her hand as well, biting into it hard. Kagome's eyes widen as she let out a blood curdling scream. Now It was Kagome's turn for revenge. She healed her hand and grab the dog, throwing it at the wall. "What the hell is wrong with your DOG! Kagome said, her eyes burning with rage.

**Dragon –** She turned her gaze from the unconscious dog "I... don't know. He did that to Inuyasha and Kouga as well.... I don't get it," She sighed "I think my dog is evil....."

**Kagome –** _ "Nah... YOU THINK!!!!!" Kagome screamed.

* * *

Dragon from hell

Ja ne


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha & co, that belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own Harry Potter, Ms. J.K. Rowling does. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, it is owned by Noriyuki Abe and co-produced by Fuji Television. I do, however, own all my original characters and this plotline.**

Hi, if anyone was wondering I posted this story on Fanfiction. Net as well as MediaMiner. So their reviews will be answered as well.

Please leave a comment and thanks for reading! Here's the next chapter!

**Reviewers**

**Jaisa Rael-** Thank you for reviewing ^_^!

**bethany-** Thanks for reviewing ^_^!

**Nyuka-** I know its been a while, but life tends to get in the way of things. Anyway... You'll be happy and surprised by this new chapter! ^_^ And thanks for reviewing!

Thanks for your reviews!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 19: A Blissful Moment**

**-Previously-**

Kagome look up at Andrell "I don't understand! Why did this have to happen!" She cried out, tears forming in her eyes. Andrell shook her head sadly "Its for the better that this happen, he will be more able to protect you from what is to come." Kagome stared at the floor, angry that she couldn't do anything to help. But whatever happen she would deal with it. Because that's all they could do, deal with what is to come...

**0O0(Now)0O0**

Kagome woke up suddenly. She rubbed her heavy eyes and stretched lazily. A worried expression marring her beautiful features. She was surprised she could even sleep with everything that has transpired. But thanks to her wonderful friend Narell she at least got some sleep 'More like my pestering friend.' she thought to herself, sighing. As she sat up, leaning against the cave wall, many thoughts crossed her mind. What if she could have a normal life... none of this chaos... no worries except maybe collage... she sighed closing her eyes 'If only...'

**0O0()0O0**

Sesshomaru woke up with a start. A dark forest all around him, only thin streams of light filtering through the tree tops. 'Where was he? Where was Hiei?' he asked himself, standing up. He was ready to go look for him, but was a little surprised to find Hiei standing straight in front of him. He blinked a few times surprised that they were the same height... 'Odd...' he thought remembering that Hiei was shorter than him. He sighed, turning away from Hiei, trying to get a better feeling for where they where. Aside from what he has already seen he couldn't...

"Hello!" Hearing someone voice from afar, he turned suddenly. A tall dark cloaked man stood in front of them. His red eyes glowing from underneath his hood, light blond hair framing his face.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru asked calmly, his expressionless mask hiding his surprise. He decided to walk closer to this 'figure', Hiei mimic Sesshomaru's walk towards the man, the same expressionless mask hiding his emotions.

"I am Treventor Crest, but it does not matter who I am. What matters is what I am going to say to you two gentlemen," Treventor said, pulling back his hood, smiling all the while. "You both need to listen carefully to what I am about to say! You are both Kagome's soulmates. Now what is happening to both of you is that you are joining together as one being to protect are only hope too cleanse the world of the foul being formally known as Naraku; Kagome. You and Hiei shall retain your original forms and minds as long as you stay in separate forms, but have the same qualities of each mind. Oh and you will also be able to form one body on will alone." he said staring at the both of them. He began to turn away, but paused "Remember, Kagome is the key..." As he spoke the forest seemed to fade away.

**0O0()0O0**

Kagome stared at the cave ceiling in deep thought. 'Whats going to happen?' she thought as she stood up, dusting her shirt off. She began to pace, feeling frustrated. She and everyone else had been pint up in here for several days now... And staying in one place too long always annoyed her! A loud moan made her stop. She turned slowly towards the bed Hiei/Sesshomaru laid in. They both sat up in separate bodies, still looking the same as before, but seeming similar at the same time. They mimicked each others movements, both stretching and yawning. It was a little disturbing, but she shrugged her shoulders. Weirder things have happen to her before... so she let it go. She needed to wake up Narell and Andrell.

She ran to towards the other side of the cave, almost launching her self at her friends "Wake UP!" Kagome shouted, shaking both their shoulders. They both moaned, smacking Kagome away weakly, mumbling 'go away' and turning restlessly to the other side. Kagome continued shaking their shoulders. Finally they both got up from their separate beds, shooting death glares at their friend Kagome. "What!?" Narell almost shouted, stopping herself when she saw Hiei and Sesshomaru. "Their... Awake!" she held a hand over her mouth, pointing in their direction. Kagome nodded, noticing Andrell mumbling to herself awkwardly, standing up and pacing.

Kagome stood up herself. She wanted to see how they were feeling. Getting closer to them she saw some similarities between them. They're both now the same height and muscle build, but the similarities seemed to stop there. She shrugged her shoulder and crossed her arms together.

"Kagome!" Sesshomaru said smiling down at his soulmate. He needed to be slow at their relationship and he knew Hiei agreed. They both decided that they needed to get to know Kagome a little better. Though he knew it wasn't going to be easy to restrain himself or Hiei...

They needed... no he needed to claim her as his and the only way he saw that happening was to take her... away too the palace. Without thinking twice he and Hiei joined into one being. Their body lengthening and becoming more muscular. Their black/silver hair fanned around their new body. Red/gold eyes stared down at Kagome, his lips curving into a sinister smile. Without warning he grabbed her, resting her in his arms he speed out of the cavern, leaving two shocked females staring at where they once where.

**0O0()0O0**

Narell hissed in anger. They just... LEFT! No goodbyes or where they were going just... LEFT! She sighed and looked over to Andrell that was positively beaming... "I get to go HOME!" Andrell almost yelled at the top of her lungs. Narell rolled her eyes, but decided that being cooped up in this cave could drive anyone insane after a while... "So where is your home?" Narell asked, trying not to sound stressed or angry, even though it was a tad bit difficult.

"Um... the main Makia city! Thank god mom left me a family business to run back home!" Andrell said smiling "By chance is that where your going? Narell?" Narell smiled, nodding her head "Yes! It is actually. I help you pack and then we can leave early in the morning."

**0O0(LEMON! WARNING!)0O0**

Kagome blinked in surprise as everything flew by them in blurs. She unconsciously snuggled into his arms, sighing. She had to admit that this was very comfortable. Soon they arrived at the Palace of the Moon. Its tall white towers gleaming in the morning light. They landed in the balcony too his room. The doors flew open to reveal a large luxury four poster bed. The floors were black marble and the walls were white marble with decorative golden trim molding. One door led to a master bath and the other a large closet. It was breathtakingly beautiful room. He smiled down at her, setting her down on the bed gently.

He caressed her cheek gently, leaning down to kiss her lips. They were as soft as they looked. He smiled wickedly and deepened the kiss before moving to her neck, suckling and nipping. He ran his claws down her arms, sending goosebumps through her entire body. She moaned, her claws digging into his arms, leaving little crescents. "Before I continue do... you want to wait..." Sesshomaru/Hiei asked in a deep rumbling lust filled voice. Kagome smiled "You guys should realize that I do understand the need to proclaim what is yours, so no I won't stop you... since we are meant for each other." Kagome said with a smile on her face.

He smiled and started to remove her cloths, but he of course had trouble with her bra, which infuriated him. She decided to remove the garment. Her soft chuckles sending shivers up his back, making him growl. Once the garment laid forgotten on the floor, he stared at the big soft mounds began to suckle her breast, kneading the other with his left hand. Kagome moaned loudly. Her claws punching holes into the silk bedding. She started to rip at his clothing, tearing the offensive clothing from his body. Leaving his chiseled chest out for her now hungry eyes to drink in. He quickly slid down his silk pants and discarded them onto the floor.

He grinned, trailing kisses down her belly. He soon came to her vagina and started to suckling her clitoris. She moaned loudly, letting out a deep growl. The pleasure she was feeling was so blinding she soon erupt into an earth-shattering orgasm, her entire body quivering. He grinned, seeming pleased and began to prepare her for him by sliding two fingers into her opening. She moaned anew as he slid his fingers back and forth inside her before adding a third. Satisfied, he slid himself inside her. She was so tight and warm that it made him sigh in pure bliss. He carefully slid into her deeper. Kagome tried to prepare herself for the upcoming pain, but it still took her by surprise. Tears began to fall down her face heavily. Sesshomaru/Hiei frowned, licking up her salty tears. He began to pump inside her faster and faster...

Soon they were moaning in pure unabated bliss. They both let their primal instincts take over, marking each other as mates. A crescent moon formed on Kagome's forehead and neck, marking her a Lady of Makia and a small red tear on her forehead and neck marked her as Hiei's mate as well. Sesshomaru/Hiei received a blue six pointed star. They both sighed in bliss, curling up next to each other...

**0O0()0O0**

Kagome yawned, stretching her stiff muscles and almost yelping at the feeling of being very sore. She groaned remembering last night... and now she was mated to them both... sighing she snuggled into the warmth next to her, wanting to go back to sleep. She heard a soft chuckle "You are so cute.." He said smiling down at her. Kagome moaned "More sleep..." She said in protest to the idea of waking up. Sesshomaru/Hiei laughed as they pulled her closer to their body. "You need to get up, we have two angry females to deal with and Hexes to find before we all go to hell in hand basket, if you catch my drift."

He pulled her out of bed and into the shower with them. They both cleaned each other, taking their time to explore more of one another's bodies. Once cleaned Kagome quickly dressed, trying to prepare herself to go and get her head yelled off by Narell and Andrell for leaving them behind by no fault of her own... maybe they wouldn't yell at her! Sesshomaru/Hiei both were the ones with crazy out of control lust... it wasn't her fault they couldn't control themselves... right?

Sesshomaru and Hiei both separated, being in one body starting to take its toll. Once they were both dressed they yawned and grabbed Kagome, heading out into the main living area. Narell and Andrell both waited with their stuff and Kagome's. "You both "have" fun?" Narell said with a raised eyebrow and a tapping foot. Sesshomaru smiled "Yes... we did," Walking down the stairs he picked Kagome's bag up, handing it to her "We need to get going soon..." he stated.

"YOU LEFT US BEHIND!" Narell screamed, startling several near by servants, who in turn scurried away. "Well if you must know we couldn't help ourselves, being in love/lust kinda drives you not to think strait..." Hiei said in defense. "AND YOU! You could OF STRUGGLED!" Narell huffed in aggravation seeming to get madder by the minute. Kagome sighed and turned to look at Narell "You know I didn't want to... Look I'm sorry we left you behind, but stuff happens." she tried reasoning.

Andrell put a hand on Narell shoulder to calm her down "You just need to calm down its something that just happens." she said calmly. Narell Huffed and the shrugged "Well I'm assuming that I'm staying here? Well just don't get killed. Kay?" They all nodded.

Hoped you like it and sorry for the late update. Please leave a comment and thanks again for reading. Here are funnies...

-**Funnies**-

**Dragon-** Glares at TV "Those stupid politician's need to get along! And not wait till the very last minute to decide!" _!

**Kagome-** Seriously! And they still fell off the fiscal cliff! They just need to pull their heads from out the asses and get along when trying to run the Country! And not let their "ego's" get in the way!

**Fluff-** "BARK'S" In agreement!

Dragon from hell

Ja ne


End file.
